Anubis, The Lucario! (Revised version!)
by OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: *UNDERGOING EXTREME MAKE OVER!* (M/M) Anubis is a Riolu who one day hopes become a master of Pokemon Battle by attending Pokemon Battle College. There he makes some unusual friends, and encounters quite a few NAUGHTY challenges. But, that all changes when he finds that he must protect his world from an unseen force. THIS IS A YAOI! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN POKEMON.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day's Challenges!

Chapter 1: The First Day's Challenges.

Character List:

Anubis The Riolu

Spencer The Lucario

Lucy The Lopunny

Zephyr The Luxio

Aaron The Quilava

Jin The Monferno

Lola The Gardevoir

Levi The Dewott

Sphinx The Charmeleon

Flux The Grovyle

Rinn The Shiny Zorua

Drago The Gabite

One day in a Pokemon governed region known as Kosmos. In an isolated part of the forest near a small town known as Florence. A Riolu is seen sound asleep in this bed.

~Anubis's P.O.V~

I found myself floating in an empty void. In this dream space I feel the most at ease. It serves as a peaceful place where I can concentrate.

(Honestly, I'm not ready for Battle College. I can't believe I even let my dad talk me into going there for college. First off, I'm way too shy for it, and I really don't like interacting with too many new Pokemon. Seriously, why couldn't I have just been homeschooled? I know my dad is smart enough to do it. After all, he did train me in Pokemon Battle for the last eight years, and he basically is a Pokemon professor.)

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice ring in my head.

"Anubis." It said echoing over and over again.

"Huh, who could that be," I asked myself.

"Anubis, it's time to wake up, you don't want to miss your first day of college do you?" It asked.

(Hmm, that sounds like, Dad.)

I suddenly awoke to my father, an adult Lucario, suddenly blinding me by quickly opening my curtains, and sending the morning sun's light straight into my eyes!

"Agh, Dad," I yelled!

"Good morning, Son. Hurry and get washed up, your mom made a special breakfast for you today," He said quickly leaving my room.

I quickly jumped out of my bed stretching and yawning as I did.

(Honestly, I was hoping that would help me wake up.) Unfortunately, it didn't.

(Ugh, I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way.)

Trying my best to fight sleep, I headed to the bathroom, which was connected to my room, to take a quick shower.

"Why is it a warm shower always makes me feel better in the morning? It must be the way it the warm water runs down my fur," I said giggling a bit to myself.

Once I finished in the bathroom I began to head downstairs to my awaiting parents.

"Man, that shower was amazing," I said heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Honey, I made your favorite today," My mother, a beautiful female Lopunny, said rubbing my head.

"Geez, Mom, do you have any idea how degrading that is," I said quickly stopping her.

My dad laughed at it, and tried his best not to choke on the bits of bacon in his mouth.

"Can't you relax a bit, Son. After All, this technically is our last meal together, who knows how long it'll be before we do this again," He said.

(Wow, clearly these two are a bit overly excited about me leaving for College.)

Once my parents settled down a bit things began to feel like a normal morning. But then, before I knew it, it was time for me to go. My dad was starting his car, and my mom was waiting in the living room waiting for me to finish up in my room.

(Who knows how long it'll be before I return here. Back in high school, I dreamed of going into college already evolved into a Lucario, but clearly that hasn't happened. Man that sucks.)

"It's whatever though, I'm really gonna miss this place," I said slowly starting to tear up.

I quickly wiped the tears from my face and headed downstairs to meet up with my mother and head to my father's car.

Entering the car, I couldn't help but start thinking about what my soon to be college life will be like.

(Well, since it's a Battle College I'm guessing there's going to a lot of fighting. I wonder what my room is going to look like, better yet, my roommate.)

Then, in that instance, my stomach suddenly started turning with the feeling of fluttering butterflies.

(I-I wonder if I'll find a mate.) Slowly I could feel myself getting excited over the subject and quickly covered myself in hopes that my parents wouldn't see. Luckily for me they were too engaged in a conversation about me to even notice. Still, looking aside the anxiety, I could feel a warm feeling inside of me. It was comforting, and the more I thought about having a mate, the stronger it felt. I lightly giggled and placed my paw on my racing heart. That's when I started to hear what my parents were saying.

"Lucy, do you really think he'll remember them after all the time that's has passed," my Father asked.

"I guess you're right, but he should at least remember his Aunt," My mother said giggling.

(I wish I knew what they were talking about…)

Then, before I knew it, we were pulling up on the college's residents entrance. With that the anxiety building in my stomach, it quickly reached its max. I opened car door and slowly took my first step on College grounds. Instantly, I fell to the ground nervous and shaking.

"Honey, it'll be fine," My mother said helping me up.

"Mom, I'm scared. Like really scared. I honestly don't even know how I'm not crying right now-," I said with a shaky voice, but before I could finish my mother pulled me into a tight hug!

Her tears seemed to have no end to them.

"Honey, I love you so much. I can't express how happy I am for you. I want you to enjoy yourself. Do things you've never done before, and try and break out of that nervous shell of yours," She said crying loudly while holding on to me tightly.

I hugged her back crying just as much as her.

"Mom, I love you," I said lightly and wholeheartedly.

"Lucy," My father said placing his paw on her shoulder and smiling. She released me and hugged my father.

"Son, have fun, stay strong, and don't forget your training," He said handing me my bags. I quickly wiped my tears and turned towards the College.

"Hmph, I know this isn't a normal College. It's a College for Pokemon who hope to one day become masters at battle. I know I'll become a one, even though it doesn't seem like it now, I will become an amazing fighter," I said smiling at them, before I turned my back and headed inside.

(I'm so gonna die here.)

It took awhile, but after I received my ID I also got the keys to my dorm.

"Now, let's see, my dorm's number 225." After about five minutes of walking down the residents hallway I eventually found my dorm.

(Please be empty.)

Slowly, I inserted the key into the door and turned it slowly.

As it unlocked I lightly pushed the door open. Slowly, I started to what looked like a Luxio resting on his bed reading some book.

"Oh, hey," He said closing his book and approaching me.

(Hm? I'm getting a familiar aura from him. It's almost like I've met him before. Meh, it's probably nothing.)

"H-Hello, m-my name's Anubis, sorry, I'm not too good with meeting new people," I said nervously placing my paw on my chest.

(My heart's beating so fast.)

"Seriously, but you smell so familiar. I guess my nose is just messed up right now. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, I'm Zephyr," He said smiling.

He quickly raised his paw to me. I quickly grabbed it and shock it saying: "It's nice to meet you too."

"Anubis, I should have mentioned this earlier, but there is another person that's technically living with us," Zephyr said embarrassingly laughing.

"Seriously?! I don't think I can take dorming with two Pokemon," I said setting my things down on my half of the room.

"Relax, he's my boyfriend. His name is Jin and I'm positive he won't give you any problems," Zephyr said laughing.

I quickly grew nervous again and lightly started to shake blushing as I did.

(B-Boyfriend, so Zephyr's gay?! Just like me! W-What if he tries to do something to me while I sleep!)

Suddenly I began to fantasize about the things they might do to me. Suddenly I could feel him licking at my neck and lightly biting my ear, all while slowly positioning himself between my legs!

"No don't, I'm still a virgin," I yelled suddenly waking up from that fantasy. Looking at Zephyr's face he seemed to be hilariously confused by wait I just yelled.

"Oh geez, did I say that out loud! Aghh, forget everything you just heard," I yelled covering my face and blushing violently.

Zephyr suddenly burst out laughing.

"Anubis, you're such a weirdo! I think we're going to be awesome friends," He laughed.

(Friends?)

"I-I guess so," I nervously said giggling.

"Then it's settled, we're now friends. But, I still don't know why I get the feeling we've met before. I hope I remember soon, but in the meantime, let's take a walk, I want to show you around the College and introduce you to a few of my best friends," He said smiling.

"Alright," I smiled grabbing my key and leaving the dorm with him.

"So Anubis, would I be right to assume that this is your first year in College," He asked walking down the somewhat empty hallway with me.

"Y-Yeah, what about you," I asked looking over at him.

"Well, no, I'm a second year. In fact, many of my friends are, but don't worry, pretty soon you won't even notice the year thing," He giggled.

"So where exactly are we heading," I asked curiously.

"To the coolest place here, The Pokemon Battle Arena," He said.

"Zephyr," A Pokemon suddenly called from behind!

We quickly stopped and turned only to find a Quilava quickly approaching us from behind. He stopped in front of us looking extremely exhausted.

"Anubis, this is Aaron, he's one of the friends I was telling you about," Zephyr said.

"Zephyr, It's Jin, he's in the Infirmary," He said struggling to catch his breath.

(Oh no, Zephyr's boyfriend's hurt!?)

I quickly glanced at him only to find him wearing a frustrated face.

"That stupid idiot, I keep telling him not to get himself involved in stupid fights! Anubis, hop on, it looks like I'll be taking you to the Infirmary instead," He said sounding angered.

I blushed and quickly jumped on his back and held on to him while he sprinted off towards the Infirmary.

(A relationship. It's so complicated, but it seems so interesting.)

Within a matter of minutes we arrived at the Infirmary. I quickly demounted Zephyr only to watch as he quickly approached a Monferno who seems to have a busted shoulder.

"Jin you dumbass, look what happened to you. I told you countless times not to get yourself involved in stupid unnecessary battle," Zephyr yelled scolding him with sadness and anger in his voice.

A blush quickly appeared on my face as I watched.

(Wow, Zephyr sounds like a parent yelling at their child. He clearly loves Jin.)

"So that's what it's like to be in a relationship with someone," I said unknowingly out loud.

"Oh geez, did I really say that out loud," I unknowingly yelled. I quickly covered my mouth.

(Man, I really have to learn how to shut up.)

"Who's that," Jin asked looking at me. I quickly panicked and turned away blushing.

"That's my new roommate, Anubis, he's a bit shy when it comes to meeting new people," Zephyr said giggling.

Unaware that Jin was approaching me from behind, I began to play with my paws with my my back turned to them. Suddenly, Jin jumped in my face giving me this odd seductive look! It was almost like he wanted to kiss me! My blush intensified and my heart rate increased quickly. In that moment I stated to fantasize about what Jin was saying to me.

"Hey cutie, wanna take a few inches of my thicc dick," He said bringing his lips closer to mine.

( T-Thich?!)

In that instance, I could feel my surroundings darken and within a few seconds I passed out on the floor.

~Zephyr's P.O.V~

I quickly hit Jin on the head!

"Oww, what? All I said was my name and that I wanted to be friends with him. You heard it yourself," Jin said rubbing his head with his one good arm.

"Geez, that's not the point, I told you he was shy and yet you still jumped in his face. I swear, you can be such a moron sometimes," I said scolding him.

"Yeah yeah, I know, but you still love this moron," Jin said laughing and slowly pulling me into a quick kiss.

(Well, he is right about that.)

"Fairpoint, now help me try and wake him," I said leaning Anubis against a nearby wall.

Just as I did the room's door began to open.

Entering was none other than my previous instructor and father's friend, Professor Lola.

"Oh dear," She said looking at Anubis.

"Lola, what brings you here," I asked curiously.

She giggled a bit and crouched down to kiss Anubis on the forehead?!

"I've come to see my dear Nephew," She said. "You-Your Nephew," I'll yelled confused?!

"Zephyr, how could you forget. Actually, it has been a very long time since then, it only makes sense that you wouldn't remember your connection to him," She said crossing her arms smiling.

Slowly she lifted Anubis with Psychic and gently placed him on the bed I found Jin on earlier.

"Lola, I don't get it. how I'm I connected to him," I asked staring at her. She simply giggled.

"Ask your Father. Unfortunately, I don't have time to stay and explain, I am a busy woman after all. I'll see soon Zephyr," She said teleporting away.

Suddenly, I felt Jin poke at my hip.

"Hey, who was that," He asked. "That was one of my father's friends, appearly she and him worked together on something big in the past," I said. Then, slowly Anubis began to wake up.

~Anubis's P.O.V~

(I can't believe I actually passed out from that.)

Looking around I quickly spotted Jin and Zephyr.

"Oh, I-I hope I didn't keep you two waiting long," I said sliding of the bed.

(I wonder how I got up there?)

Suddenly, the sound of Jin's stomach growling filled the room. Me and Zephyr fell silent for a moment.

"Ugh, Jin, you and your stomach have you own agendas," Zephyr yelled headbutting Jin in the stomach!

"Hmph, but I guess now's a good time to show Anubis the cafeteria," Zephyr said turning and smiling at me.

We then left the room and headed towards the cafeteria. I couldn't help but stare at Jin's arm. It had a cast on it, but it still bothered me a bit. It showed me that I can't be weak. If I am something similar might end up happening to me.

"Anubis, see something you like," Jin said smirking at me. I suddenly blushed and turned my head continuing to walk.

"N-No, I was just looking at your arm. I-I was just curious to how it even got damaged so badly," I said nervously blushing.

He quickly placed his hands on the top of his head and continued walking looking like my question really bothered him.

"I'll tell you later, right now I'm not exactly in the mood," He said.

(In that case I'll wait.) We quickly came up on the cafeteria doors.

Opening the doors, I was shocked to find how big the cafeteria was!

"Whoa, I don't think I've even seen this many different Pokemon in one place before," I said sounding amazed.

"Well, you may want to get used to it, cause this is pretty much what it's like all semester," Zephyr said giggling.

"Zephyr look, the gangs all together," Jin said pointing at a round table with about seven different Pokemon sitting at it.

"Oh, Anubis, those are our friends, I think you'll really like them, but first let's grab some food," He said excitedly wagging his tail. After we got our food we headed to the table he was talking about.

With each step I took could feel my heart race more and more. That throbbing sensation was starting to slow me. I bagen nervous and scared.

(This is going to be the end of me, I just know it.) "Zephyr, I'm getting a weird vibe, I'm afraid they might try something," I said nervously walking closer to him and Jin.

The closer we drew to the table, the more blush noticeable my blush became. Then, with a nervous glance upward, I seen a Frogadier at the table staring at me with a familiar expression. He quickly stopped eating and turned away with a more intense blush.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to my new friend Anubis," Zephyr said happy sitting at the table with me between him and Jin.

I quickly tried to gather as much strength as possible to introduce myself a second time, but I found that hard to do with a Zorua and Frogadier staring at me with blush filled faces.

"H-Hello, e-everyone," I mumbled.

"They all laughed a bit and introduced themselves to me one at a time.

"I'm Levi," a Dewott said.

"I'm Aaron," the Quilava from earlier said.

"Sphinx," the Charmeleon said smiling.

"Flux," the grovyle said.

"Drago," the Gabite said.

"Whoa, I'm Rinn," the Shiny Zorua said.

"I-I'm Sylph, n-nice to meet you," he nervously said avoiding eye contact with me.

(Well, since I'm stick her I might as well try and enjoy myself.)

I slowly began to eat watching as everyone enjoyed each other's company.

"Jin, did you seriously get yourself into another pointless fight," Levi said.

"Anyway, how's the arm Jin," Sphinx asked.

"It's better than it was a few hours ago, it would be better if Zephyr quit worrying about it all the time," Jin said seeming a bit angered.

"Well, I'm sorry caring about you," Zephyr said growled at him.

"How, sweet, the two of you clearly care about each other on a much deeper level. It must be nice to have someone who shares such passionate feelings for you," I unconsciously said out loud.

Noticing that they had stopped talking I looked up and found Sylph mumbling something. We quickly turned away blush when he noticed I was making eye contact with him.

(W-what's with him?)

I blushed uncontrollably and looked down at my lap hoping not to get an erection.

"Anubis, you were able to get all that from the few hours we've known you," Zephyr asked seeming surprised.

"H-Huh, what are you talking about. Oh geez, did I really say that out loud," I panicked suddenly covering my face.

"Shocking, he's showing characteristics of an amazing fighter. Say, Anubis let's have a battle sometime," Sphinx said smiling at me.

"I-I'll think about it," I mumbled.

After a few minutes the conversation suddenly took a turn for the worst. With the exception of Sylph, they started talking about mating! I quickly stood in panic, only to be pushed back down into my seat by Zephyr.

"Come on, Anubis, things are just starting to get interesting," Aaron said smiling with a lustful grin on his face.

"N-No I can't stay to hear this," I panicked still being held down by Zephyr smiling.

"I can see clearly that the conversations becoming too much for you to handle. So, how about we turn up the heat a bit. So, if you could pick one of us to be your mate, which of us would it be? Keep in mind that the majority of us are already in a relationship, but Drago doesn't mind sharing a bed," Rinn seductively said jumping on the table.

My blush instantly intensified and I could feel myself becoming rapidly out of breath. "W-w-w-what, I'm not interested in mating, I don't even know the first thing to-," Suddenly, I was interrupted by the feel of Rinn's soft lips pressing against mine.

(W-what's happen in!?)

Realizing that I was locked in a kiss with another guy in public my whole body began to tremble. I couldn't move, not even to pull away from the black and blue Zorua, I couldn't even close my eyes to blink! My heart felt like it was going to explode, my stomach caught a massive storm of butterflies.

Everything started becoming blurry, and I couldn't hear a thing but the sound of my heart, pounding extremely fast. After about thirty seconds of being locked in a kiss with Rinn, Sylph suddenly jumped up in anger and knocked him to the ground breaking our kiss!

I was paralyzed. No words could describe the feelings I felt. It was like anger and sadness and even a hit of disgust mixed into a massive ball eager to leave my stomach.

(Did I really just describe that feeling… Anyway!)

I stood slowly from the table, and quickly ran towards the exit holding my stomach crying. 

~Sylph's P.O.V~

"Rinn ya' dumbass," I yelled pinnin' him to the ground in anger!

"You can't seriously be upset about what I did? You know you would've done the same thing," He said strugglin' to get unpinned.

Slowly, I could felt a warm tear roll down my face and on to Rinn.

"Couldn't ya' tell that he wasn't ready for that for somethin' like that? It should have been obvious to a thot like like yourself," I yelled tightenin' my pin on him.

Suddenly, I was pulled of by Drago from behind and restrained.

"Sylph calm down, what's with you anyway," He asked.

"Tell ya' slut of a boyfriend to keep his dirty lips to himself," I yelled quickly using Substitution and disappearing from the cafeteria.

(I'm such an Idiot, I knew Rinn was gonna do somethin' like that and I still didn't stop him sooner.)

Unaware that Zephyr had sprinted out to chase after Nubis. I quickly appeared in the hallway just outside the cafeteria doors.

"Nubis is too good for a Pokemon like Rinn," I said underneath my breath. 

~Anubis's P.O.V~

By the time I reached my dorm, my stomach had begun to hurt worse than anything I've ever felt before. I suddenly broke out in a cold sweat and rushed to bathroom. The second I reached the toilet, I instantly started vomiting. Soon, the pain was gone, but the crying continued to seemingly no end. I walked to my bed and climbed under my covers.

"Why?! Why would he do something like that," I yelled crying into my pillow.

(He stole my first kiss. I feel so violated, but at the same time confused and warm. I don't get it! I don't get why I feel this way!)

I looked at my paws and found that they were shaking violently.

(I have to calm down. It's not like he raped me.)

After a few minutes I somehow managed to calm myself.

"I have to remember that I'm here to become an amazing fighter, not to downgrade and become some weakling. But still, I can't believe something like that happened so soon," I said to myself.

Suddenly, I heard the room's door open. Quickly checking the aura around me, I found that it was Zephyr. I could hear him breathing even from underneath my covers.

(He must have chased after me.)

"Anubis, I'm sorry about what Rinn did," He said approaching my bed slowly.

"Zephyr, let's just not talk about it, but before then, tell me. Did you know he was going to do something like that," I asked sitting up in my bed and staring him in the eyes.

"I knew Rinn was going to do something, but I didn't expect him to make a move like that one," he said sincerely.

"Look, I know I can't reverse what he did, nor can I truly apologize for him, but what I can do is tell you that someone at that table did stand up to defend you," he said.

"Who," I asked wiping my tears away.

"Sylph, he was the one to knock Rinn away from you, he also scolded him while you were running back here," Zephyr said smiling lightly.

(That Frogadier did? Sylph, he was the one that kept avoiding eye contact with me.)

Suddenly, my body started to feel emotionally warm.

(What's this warm feeling.)

"Look, please give my friends another chance. Don't judge them based on the actions of one of them, I begging you," Zephyr said.

Slowly, I started to feel much better. "I guess. It looks like I'll have to keep my eye out for Rinn. And, look into why Sylph did what he did for me," I softly said placing my paw on my heart.

(I was defended by a person that barely knows me.)

"Honestly, some first day this has turned out it be," I said laughing lightly with Zephyr.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day's Conclusion!

Chapter 2: The First Day's Dramatic Conclusion!

Character List:

Anubis The Riolu

Zephyr The Luxio

Aaron The Quilava

Jin The Monferno

Lola The Gardevoir

Levi The Dewott

Sphinx The Charmeleon

Flux The Grovyle

Rinn The Shiny Zorua

Drago The Gabite

Blaze The Growlithe

~Anubis's P.O.V~

"Zephyr, I'm just a bit curious to who injured Jin, Do you know," I asked sliding off my bed. "Unfortunately I do. A Pokemon named Blaze did it. Blaze is a Growlithe who has a serious crush on me. There's no doubt in my mind that it was him who busted Jin's shoulder," he said. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, Anubis, I still haven't showed you the Battle Arena yet, have I," He asked wagging his tail excitedly. "Nope not yet," I responded. "Alright then, let's get going," He said leading me out the room and locking the door behind us. Honestly, while we were walking there, I couldn't stop thinking about Sylph. I could feel myself growing increasingly more lustful. I could imagine myself doing so many naughty things to him, and him doing them right back to me.

I blushed violently and tried my best to keep myself from getting erected. Then, just as we were coming up on the entrance to the Battle Arena, Zephyr noticed me acting oddly. "Anubis, is there something wrong," He asked. "O-Oh, nothing," I quickly said blushing. (I really have to stop doing that.) I exhaled lightly and looked up at the entrance of the Battle Arena. (Whoa, these doors are huge.) "I can't wait to see what's inside. Actually, we'll have to wait a sec, we have company," I said feeling the aura of three Pokemon behind us. We quickly turned and watched as the three Pokemon approached us. They appear to be a Growlithe, a Golduck, and a Mudsdale. Zephyr quickly narrowed his eyes at the Growlithe. "I see, that must be Blaze," I said underneath my breath.

"Zephyr, I've been looking for you," Blaze said getting uncomfortably close to Zephyr. "Blaze, what do you really want," Zephyr asked aggressively. Blaze quickly responded with: "I wanna battle you. If I win you dump that lowlife of a boyfriend Jin and become my new boyfriend, but if I lose, I'll leave you and that reject alone for awhile." Zephyr stared into his eyes. (Huh. So that's how Pokemon here resolve things. What's really bothering me is why Blaze doesn't like Jin. Maybe I should ask.) I quickly grew nervous as I forced myself to ask a complete stranger a question. (Come on Anubis, I can't be a nervous mess forever. Just ask him already.) "U-um, Blaze, how come you don't like Jin," I nervously asked. He quickly glared at me from the corner of his eye. "I don't like him because he doesn't treat Zephyr like a Boyfriend; Zephyr deserves way better than to be treated like a fuck buddy." The second Blaze said that Zephyr quickly headbutted him! "Who the hell gave you the right to judge my boyfriend that way. Sure, Jin doesn't always treat me like I'm his boyfriend, but I still love him and he loves me," Zephyr yelled. (How sweet. Must be nice to be in an relationship. I wonder how Sylph feels about me.) I blushed and smiled lightly, and in that instant a warm feeling overwhelmed me. "I have to find him," I said turning the opposite way of the Battle Arena. As I did Zephyr noticed me.

"Anubis, where are you going," Zephyr asked. "I have to find Sylph. Sorry, but it looks like I'm going to have to miss your battle with Blaze. I have faith in you Zephyr," I said raising my paw towards him and smiling. "Thanks Anubis. You'll probably find Sylph on the roof. That's the only place I think he could be right now," Zephyr said smiling as I ran off to find the nearest staircase.

~Meanwhile on the roof, Sylph is seen looking up at the clear blue sky.~

~Sylph's P.O.V~

I constantly keep thinkin' of Nubis bein' kissed by Rinn. The event played in my head like a movie bein' played over and over again. It's annoyin' as hell! "Still, I wish I'd made that move. Slowly, a warm tear rolled down my face. "Just when I thought I'd sensed my soul mate, Rinn goes and steals a kiss from him and completely shatters my dreams," I said mumbling to myself. Slowly, I closed my eyes and started to bask in the warm sunlight beaming on me. (I'm tired of being alone. Why can't I have someone who shares the same amount of love I do for them?) After a few minutes of being alone, I started the hear the sound of someone approachin' me. I quickly opened my eyes and was shocked to find that there was a Riolu standing over me. (No way, it's him!)

"N-Nubis," I suddenly yelled blushing and standing in shock! "Wait, you do know my name is Anubis, right," He asked giggling. "Y-Yeah, I know, but I've been callin' ya' Nubis because I think it's a really cute name for ya'. I guess I should've asked ya' first," I nervously said looking him in his cute blush filled face. He giggled a bit then asked if he could sit with me. I nodded my head excitedly and quickly sat on the roof of the building with him. "You know, I think I really like the nickname you gave me, but I'd like it even more if you were to call me it a few more times," he said blushing and turning towards me smiling. I looked into his beautiful eyes and became lost in them. Slowly, I started to call him by the nickname I gave him. "Nubis," I said slowly repeating myself. Each time I said it, I put more and more of the emotions I've been feeling for him into it. Eventually, Nubis started to cry.

~Anubis's P.O.V~

(So I was right, he does love me. I can hear it as clear as day in his voice.) With tears rolling down my face, Sylph pulled me into a passionate hug. "Nubis, I know we just met, and that this is your first day and all, but I really wanna' be with you. I'm not sayin' this because I have lust for ya', I'm sayin' this because I get this feelin' that we're just supposed to be together," he said softly into my ear. I placed my paw on his mouth, tightened our hug, and pulled him into a kiss. "You took the words right out of my mouth." (Today is still only my first day. Hopefully the feelings me and Sylph feel for each other are true and not just lustful.) I slowly pulled away from him to get a good look at my future mate, only to find that the both of us were bearing erections. We quickly covered ourselves by turning our backs to each other and laughing.

"Nubis, I really do love ya', you know," Sylph said turning back towards me smiling. I blushed heavily and leaned against him. "I know, the feelings mutual," I said. Slowly, Sylph started to move in front of me to get a full view of my erection! "Nubis, I wanna' try somethin'," he said slowly moving his head down towards my erection. "S-Sylph," I said watching as Sylph started to lick at my erection. I moaned with pleasure the more he licked it. Slowly, he took it into his mouth and began sucking it. Me still being a virgin and all I didn't last very long. I quickly started to throb and shoot a load of fresh cum into his mouth. "S-Sylph," I moaned in pleasure. Slowly he stopped and looked at me with my cum dripping from his mouth. He laughed a bit. "That tasted better than I thought," He said laying down next to me. "Where did you learn how to do that," I asked. "Just now actually," he said smiling with my cum still on his mouth. (I wanna try.) I blushed and grabbed his still erect cock with my soft paws and slowly started to stroke it.

Watching as his moans grew in pleasure, I slowly started to lick and suck on the tip of his penis. With precum leaking from it, I quickly got a salty taste in my mouth, but still continued to suck him. He didn't last very long either, so just as I felt him throbbing, I pulled my mouth back and watched as he accidentally came on my face. "Nubis, that was amazing'. Oh wait, you got some on your face," he said licking his cum from my face. I watched as he cleaned me and hugged him lovingly. (I'm so glad we could be together like this.) I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. As we kissed we started to exchange the cum in our mouths. Becoming overwhelmed with lust, Sylph climbed on top of me and continued to kiss and lick the cum off me passionately. Then, after awhile our lust for each other calmed down a bit, and I started to fall asleep cuddled next to him. "Sylph, let's wait awhile to have sex," I said placing my paw on his chest. "Alright, I don't mind. Honestly, I don't think I'm ready either," he said kissing me on the cheek and slowly beginning to fall asleep.

~Meanwhile at the Battle Arena, Zephyr The Luxio appears to be engaged in a heated battle with Blaze The Growlithe on the Normal field. The battle Arena is seen as a massive Gym with about 13 individual field with in it. Each field is themed for a specific type of Pokemon. However, Pokemon at the Battle College ignore this and continue to fight anyway.~

~Zephyr's P.O.V~

"I'm going to make you regret saying bullshit about Jin, Blaze," I yelled. Quickly building Electricity I rushed at Blaze and Volt tackled him. Shockingly, he endured the attack and smirked. In that instant, his tail glew with a bright steel light! "Eat Iron Tail," he yelled! Quickly filling my fangs with Electricity I bit down on his tail and threw him high into the air. Quickly leaping to pursue him. He regained his balance in mid air an launched a large Fire Blast towards me! (Damn it. I can't dodge this!) Unable to dodge, I braced myself for the attack! Feeling the pain of being burned and slamming into the ground I found it difficult to move. (I can't believe I made such a stupid move.) Trying my best to stand, I fell back to the ground in pain. "Zephyr, I like you way too much to keep this up, why don't you just dump him already and become mine," Blaze said approaching me from behind. (Damn it.)

Unable to answer him, I layed there struggling to move. Then, I suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Zephyr, you dumbass!" I looked up only to see Jin dashing in and jawing Blaze, sending him flying to the other side of the arena! "Jin," I said standing with his help. (Even though his shoulder is damaged as bad as it is, does he seriously still intend to fight? That Idiot. ) I lightly smiled with relief. "Jin you're such a dumbass! Why are you still trying to fight when your shoulder is as damaged as it is," I yelled asking him. "Ugh, it's because I love you! I'm not about to let some guy who has a crush on you, try and steal you from behind my back," he said entering a fighting stance while facing towards Blaze. "You can't be serious! Now you wanna act like a boyfriend?! Fine, It's whatever, I'll still beat you both," Blaze yelled rushing at us. "Zephyr, let's do the thing," he said smiling. (The thing? Oh, he must mean our Combination Attack.) I quickly nodded and started to build Electricity, while Jin charged and became surrounded in Fire. In that moment, Blaze's tail suddenly glew with a steel light! "Now, let's move," I yelled rushing at Blaze with Jin beside me. Then, mere steps away from him, me and Jin split up to surround him, confused by this, Blaze stopped, and was suddenly rammed by me and Jin from both sides! "Brillant Flames," we yelled. In that instant, Blaze exploded with Fire and Electricity!

Quickly jumping back, I slowly fell to the ground exhausted. Luckily, Jin grabbed me just in time. He smiled and pulled me into a hug, while trying his best to endure the pain he was experiencing "Jin, you idiot," I giggled. We quickly looked over towards Blaze and found that he was unconscious. His friends quickly rushed to him and took him to the Infirmary to be treated by the nurse. In that instant, a Female Gardevoir appeared. "Oh dear. Jin, I'm pretty sure you were told by the nurse not to battle with your shoulder in that condition," She said scolding him. He embarrassingly laughed, but suddenly grabbed his shoulder in pain. "Honestly," Lola said exhaling loudly. "Anyway, start heading to the Infirmary," she said pointing us to the way out of the Battle Arena. (I wonder if Anubis found Sylph.)

~A couple hours later, when the sun begins to set. Rinn The Shiny Zorua and Drago The Gabite are seen walking down the hallway.~

~Drago's P.O.V~

"Ugh, this is so frustrating! Can you believe Sylph did that to me," Rinn yelled throwing a tantrum. (Rinn can be so cute when he's mad, but he's been mad for a couple of hours now. He's really starting to annoy me.) "Rinn, just knock it off already. As much as I love to hear you all heated. I'm really starting to get annoyed by it," I said staring him in the eyes. He quickly stopped walking and jumped in front of me. "Oh? What are you gonna do about it Drago," he said starting to get mad at me. "Firstly, I'm gonna shove my dick in your mouth, then if you still don't shut up after that, I'll run all eight inches of my dragononic cock deep inside you," I said with all seriousness. Rinn blushed and turned in shock. "F-Fine, let's just head back to my dorm," he excitedly said leading the way. (Ha, I knew that would shut him up, but now I can't stop thinking about fucking his tight ass.) A few minutes later we arrived at his solo dorm. He quickly jumped on his bed on his back, and stared at me lustfully. "Drago, my body is ready," He said eagerly. Instantly, I climbed on his bed and started to eat out his asshole. (Taste just like I left it.) Slowly, Rinn's moans started to turn me on. Forcing my large tongue in and out of his hole, only made him moan louder and grow erected. His hole tightened with the presence of his now hard cock. I gave it a quick suck and quickly positioned the tip of my dick at Rinn's entrance.

With his face beaming with lust, I quickly rammed my cock deep in him. Slowly, I pulled completely out and forced myself back in. "Ahh, fuck me harder Drago," Rinn said moaning. Letting the pleasure take over, I repeatedly thrusted in and out of his tight hole. Then, becoming close to reaching ejaculation, I still kept my pace and busted a massive load inside of Rinn, making him squirm with pleasure. I pulled out one last time and laid next to him exhausted. "Drago, you really know how to deal with me," he said kissing me on the lips. "Love you too, Rinn," I said watching as he got up from the bed, cum leaking from his now gaping hole, and heading towards the bathroom. Pretty soon, I feel asleep. But, not after he yelled at me telling me to get cleaned up. (I don't see the point in doing that when I'm five minutes from being ready to fuck him again.)

~Meanwhile on the roof. Anubis appears to have just awakened next to Sylph.~

As I began to awake, I slowly sat up and stretched in the dusk sun's light. Quickly looking to the right, I found Sylph squinting adorably. "Aww, Sylph, you're so cute when you do that," I said giggling. He opened his eyes fully and sat up looking at me confused. "What are you talkin' about. That's just what I do when I'm thinkin'," He said. I blushed and kissed him quickly on the cheek. " What were you thinking about," I asked quickly standing and extending a paw to help him up. "It's nothin' really. I'll tell you when I'm ready," he said grabbing my paw and pulling me towards the stairwell. A few seconds later, I could hear my stomach starting to growl with hunger. "Sylph-" "I know, we're headed there now," he said interrupting me. I blushed and pulled myself closer to him. In that moment he stopped walking down the stairs and kissed me passionately. "Nubis, I'm afraid of what's to come in the future," he said breaking our kiss and resting his head on my shoulder. (He's afraid. What's to be afraid of.) "Why? Is something bad going to happen," I said pulling away from him a bit to stare him in the eyes. "Not to you, but most definitely to me," He said shedding a single tear. (I wish I knew what he was talking about. If only I did, I'd be able to comfort him appropriately. Since I don't I guess this will just have to do.)

I slowly lifted his head up with my paw and kissed him passionately. At the same time, we wrapped our arms around each other lovingly and held that position for a few minutes. "Sylph, whatever it is, know that I'll be here for you. I won't let anything harm you now that we're together," I said breaking our hug slightly. He quickly wiped his face and smiled widely laughing. "The same goes for you, I won't let anythin' harm you," he excitedly said grabbing my paw again and quickly rushing down the stairs. (Being able to overcome any situation with Love. I think we're seriously going to make an amazing couple.) I giggled and blushed. A few minutes later we arrived at the cafeteria just in time for dinner. Sylph quickly walked off to claim the table we were sitting at earlier. When he did we went over to the buffet to grab our food. Then we started to head back.

(Oh yeah, I can't forget to call my parents afterwards.) Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone calling my name. Turing in that direction I quickly found it it was a Female Gardevoir who said it. She quickly approached me smiling. "Geez, I finally managed to find you. I'm glad to see that you're up and about," She said happily. (Um.) "S-Sorry, but who are you," I asked. In an instant she fell to her knees hiding her face. I looked back at Sylph confused. "No, how could you forget about me?! Perhaps my aura will remind you. After all, Riolu and Lucario never forget a person's aura. she said giggling and slowly standing. (What an odd woman. But, she does kinda remind me of someone I used to know.) I quickly close my eyes and began to carefully examine her aura. (Agh, impossible! I haven't seen her in forever, it's no wonder I forgot about her!) "Auntie, I'm so sorry," I said embarrassingly. "Auntie," Sylph said seeming confused. "You're not to blame Anubis. It really is my fault for not visiting you more. But, I've been really busy lately these last few years with this place and my research. Unfortunately, I have to go deal with some more work. Nephew, I love you. Oh, and come find me tomorrow morning. I have a few very important things you'll need to know about," She said quickly teleporting away.

(I honestly don't know how to feel about that. In any case, it seems like I'll have to go find her tomorrow morning.) "Nubis, ya' good," Sylph asked continuing to walk towards the table with me. When we got to the table we immediately sat side by side and started to eat. Eventually Jin and Zephyr arrived at the table. "Hey Anubis and Sylph. I'm glad to see the two of you are getting along," Zephyr said smiling. "Ha, knowing Sylph, he's probably already claimed Anubis," Jin said laughing. I suddenly blushed and hid my face. Sylph lightly choked on his food telling Jin to shut up. "Zephyr, how'd the battle with Blaze go," I asked. Zephyr smiled warmly and looked at Jin. "It went better than I expected it to. Jin came at the last moment and helped me turn the tides," He said continuing to eat his food. (How sweet. I guess all that stuff Blaze was talking was just bull after all.) "Anubis," A familiar voice called out. I quickly looked around only to find Rinn running towards me! He quickly jumped and was on a crash course straight towards my lips! Sylph quickly jumped up and prepared to hit him with a blade made of water.

(I won't let him do it. Actually, this may be my chance to show them how strong I am.) I instantly created a bone of aura and broke it across rinn's face at blinding speeds, sending him flying back into Drago! Looking around, I quickly found that I had the tables attention. They were looking at me all surprised. (Crap, did I go to far?! Geez, I knew I should have held back a bit. I have to come up with a quick excuse!) "Oops, sorry, my paw slipped," I said slowly sitting back down next to Sylph nervously. In that moment, Jin, Sylph, and Zephyr all seemed dumbfounded. "Wait, hold up! I barely saw your paw move, how the hell can you even move that fast?!," Jin asked seeming stunned. I began to grow nervous. "Whoa, Nubis that was awesome! You're even faster than me," Sylph yelled hugging me tightly. I quickly blushed violently. "I-I'm not sure what to say. Anubis, how strong are you? From the power and speed of that hit, I'd say you're a Lucario in a Riolu's body," Zephyr said seemingly stunned as well. Looking over at Drago and Rinn, I found that he'd already helped Rinn up and was making sure he was okay. (Thank goodness. I should really learn how to hold back even when I'm not serious. If that makes any sense.)

"Sorry Rinn, you kinda spooked me," I nervously said. He quickly stood and joined us at the table with Drago. "No no, I totally deserved that, besides I was expecting Sylph to do it. After all, the two of you are planning on being mates, right," Rinn asked. I suddenly blushed violently and buried my head on Sylph's chest. "How did you guess," Sylph asked. "It's because I can smell the two of you on each other," Rinn said seeming a bit upset. "It's upsetting really. I would have loved to have Anubis as a mate, but now that I think about it. A virgin like him wouldn't know what to do with me," Rinn continued. Sylph blushed and turned his head nervously. "Wow, Rinn, you're legitimately a pervert. Drago how do you deal with him," Jin asked jokingly. "Do you really need to ask," Drago calmly said. "Isn't it obvious Jin. All Drago does is ram his dick in Rinn and he shuts up for a while," Sphinx said approaching the table with Flux behind him. They quickly sat and started to eat their food with the rest of us. After a few minutes Levi joined us then much later Aaron did as well. (Looks like the gangs all here )

"Ahem, now that y'all are here, I got somethin' to say," Sylph said suddenly standing and catching everybody at the tables's attention. I suddenly started to blush. "Nubis is mine and mine alone. I won't stand by and let y'all do or say whatever ya' want to him, got it," he said smiling with all seriousness. (Sylph.) In that moment I started to feel warm inside. (I'm falling for him more and more.) I giggled. "Damn that sucks, here I thought that I might have been able to get a couple of rounds in with him," Sphinx said suddenly being hit upside the head by Flux! (H-He can't be serious?! I think I've had just about enough excitement for one day.) I quickly stood and grabbed my plate from the table.

"I-I also have something to say. I'm really glad to have you all as my friends. I honestly can't wait to see how we all develop in the next few months, but for now, I think I'll head back to my dorm," I said waving them goodbye. (I hope Sylph follows. If I had asked him to come with me while in front of them, they might have assumed that we were going to-) "Nubis, I'll walk ya' back," Sylph said approaching me from behind. (Yes!) A few minutes later we left the cafeteria side by side and were headed towards my dorm. "Sylph, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate that little speech you made," I said blushing lightly. "Well, I did it to show them how serious I am about ya'. I honestly want to have a serious relationship with you, ya' know," he said smiling. I giggled a bit approaching my dorm. "Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew of a way to show you how I feel about you," I said suddenly stopping and turning towards him. "Nubis, ya' don't need to do anythin' special to show how much ya' love me. I guess it's because deep down, I know ya' bein' truthful," he said. I quickly hugged and kissed him. "Sylph, you're awesome," I said slowly pulling away from him. "Night, Nubis," he said beginning to walk back towards his dorm. "Sylph, tomorrow night, w-would it be alright If I spent the night with you," I nervously asked. "I don't mind, but ya' better prepare yourself for the best night night of ya' life," he said blushing. (I can't wait.) I then entered my room and quickly jumped on my bed excitedly. "Today has been awesome! I can't wait till tomorrow," I excitedly said hugging my pillow. (That's right, tomorrow Lola wants me to go find her so we could chat about something. I wonder what it's going to be about.) Slowly, I could feel myself growing tired. "Well, I guess it's time for me to head to sleep," I said quickly turning off the lights and closing my eyes. (I hope tomorrow goes well.) Slowly, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: The Placement Test!

Chapter 3: The Placement Test?!

Anubis The Riolu

Zephyr The Luxio

Aaron The Quilava

Jin The Monferno

Lola The Gardevoir

Lucy The Lopunny

Levi The Dewott

Sphinx The Chameleon

Spencer The Lucario

Flux The Grovyle

Rinn The Shiny Zorua

Drago The Gabite

~Anubis is seen sleeping peacefully on his bed~

~Anubis's P.O.V~

I quickly found myself floating in an empty dream space. "Now that I actually have time to stop and think, I must remember that I'm here to become a Master at Pokemon Battle. Speaking of Pokemon Battle, I really wanna battle Sylph soon. I can't wait to see how strong he is," I said giggling to myself. (Oh yeah, I have to meet up with Lola tomorrow to chat about something. I wonder what we'll be talking about.) In that moment, I could feel the my dream space begin to change. "Huh, is it time to wake up already," I asked myself. Suddenly, I found myself awaking on my bed with Rinn sleeping extremely close to me! "W-What the?! Rinn, what are you doing in my bed?!," I yelled suddenly sitting up! Rinn quickly awoke and began climbing on my lap, while staring at me with a lust-filled face! "Anubis, you're way too loud, I wish I had something to keep you quite. Oh wait, I have just the thing to shut you up," He said quickly becoming erect! Watching as his thicc cock grew quickly, I blushed and panicked violently! In that moment, I found that I was unable to move my arms! I could only watch as Rinn brought his now throbbing erection closer to my mouth. Then, just before he could shove it in me, I suddenly awoke in my dorm. I quickly sat up breathing hard. (Phew, that was close. I hope I'm actually awake now.) Looking around, I quickly found that Jin and Zephyr we both still asleep in their bed. Meanwhile, the morning sun was beginning to rise. "I guess I'm awake now," I lightly said to myself.

I quickly climbed out of bed and headed into to the bathroom on Zephyr's side of the room. While in there, I began to prepare myself for the day. A couple of minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom drying my fur, while seeming relieved. "That felt amazing," I relaxingly said to myself while leaving the bathroom. Then I suddenly heard a familiar voice say: "I don't get how Pokemon can enjoy showers like that. They're so wet and nasty." I quickly realized that it was Jin who said that. Looking over at him, I found that he was hanging off the edge of Zephyr's bed while Zephyr slept. "Oh, good morning, Jin, I hope I didn't wake you," I asked throwing my towel on my bed and grabbing my key from a top my dresser. "No, you're good, I wake up around this time everyday. Say, where are you about to go," he asked. "Well, I was planning on going to the Dining Hall with Sylph to grab some breakfast. That's if I can find him," I said blushing lightly. "Geez, it's only been a day and the two of you are already acting like you're devoted to each other. Anyway, his dorm number 325," he said flipping off the edge of the bed.

(325, huh.) "So he's on the third floor, thanks Jin," I excitedly said leaving the dorm. (Alright, first I'll see if Sylph is in his dorm, then I'll head to breakfast.) A few minutes later, when I arrived at Sylph's dorm, my anxiety kicked in and I grew extremely nervous. (I have to get past this. Just knock on the door already. Geez, If i don't get past this soon I'll never become a Lucario.) Then, just as I was about to knock, Sylph's door opened inward. We quickly locked eyes with each other and blushed a bit. "Nubis, I was just gonna' go find ya'," he said stepping out of his dorm and locking it behind him. I giggled and turned my head the opposite way of him. "Well, I guess I beat you to it," I said. Sylph laughed and rubbed the top of my head. "Sylph, stop it that's super degrading," I said playfully serious. "Oh, sorry, I actually wanted to kiss ya' but didn't know how to go about doin' it," he said blushing. (If that's the case then I'll just do it for him.) I blushed and quickly pushed my lips against his. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," I said giggling lightly. Pulling away from him slowly, I quickly noticed that he was squinting with a light blush on his face. "Nubis, you're somethin' else, I swear," he said grabbing my paw and walking off. "Nubis, we let's have a battle later! After seeing what you did to Rinn last night, I've been dying to figure out just how strong ya' really are," he excitedly said. "I'm so down for that! Honestly, I was thinking the same thing last night. You'd better prepare, I'm way stronger than I appear," I excitedly said. "Alright then, it's settled, we'll have an epic battle later! I can't wait," he yelled excitedly.

"Geez, would you shut up," a Pokemon yelled from behind. We stopped and looked back only to find Flux karate chopping Sphinx on the head! The quickly approached us. "Good morning, Anubis and Sylph," Flux said continuing to walk us towards the Dining Hall with Sphinx following close behind. After a few more minutes of walking, we arrived at the Dining Hall. We all quickly grabbed our food and headed towards the table we sat at yesterday. When we arrived the conversation immediately began. "So is everyone prepared to take the placement test today," Flux asked casually. (The placement test? I remember reading a little bit about that in the packet I received from the college before coming here. Huh, could that be what Lola wants to talk to me about after this.) "Of course, I can't wait to give this damn test another shot! I just hope I don't end up fighting a Water Type like last time," Sphinx said in an irritated tone. "What about you Sylph," Flux asked. Sylph squinted adorably before answering. "Well, I'm already in Class B, I hope I can somehow manage to get into Class A," he said taking a bite of his food. "What about you Nubis," he asked. I quickly looked down at my paws. (I guess I can't really answer that until I know more about it.) "Sorry, I don't know too much about it, but I will after I go speak with a professor after breakfast, but, if anything, I'm hoping to at least get into Class A," I said lightly. I quickly began to eat the rest of my food. "Nubis, I honestly can't wait to see how strong ya' are," Sylph said lightly rubbing his hand on my leg and staring me in the eyes. I blushed and turned away nervously. "TThanks, Sylph," I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He laughed a bit an kissed me lightly on the cheek. I quickly glew red with nervousness.

"Geez, you two need to fuck already," Sphinx suddenly said, causing me to nervously jumped up blushing! "Sphinx you idiot! Let them move at their own pace," Flux said karate chopping him on the head. Looking over at Sylph, I found that he was squinting adorably with a blush on his face. "What? I'm just being honest," Sphinx said seeming annoyed. "Nobody asked for your honesty," Flux yelled at him. I giggled a bit and grabbed my finished plate of food. "Huh? Nubis, you gonna' go already," Sylph asked. "Yeah, whenever I get the chance afterwards I'll come look for you," I said smiling lightly at him. He blushed and nodded. Before I left the Dining Hall, I waved goodbye to Sphinx and Flux and began to track Lola's aura.

~Lola's POV~

~Lola is seen in a relatively large classroom speaking with someone through video chat.~

"Lola, how's Anubis doing is he alright," My sister, a female Lopunny, asked worryingly. "Lucy, calm down, Anubis is a big boy now, he doesn't need you worrying so much about him, and besides, it's only been the first day," I said calming watching as she calmed herself. "Oh fine, but did he at least remember his relation to you," She asked. "Of course he did, well, after he examined my aura," I said. "Thank goodness," she said exhaling loudly. I giggled a bit. (That's my little sister for you, she's always concerned about her little one. Oh that reminds me.) "Sis, where's your husband Spencer, I need to talk to him for a moment," I said quickly. "One second, I'll hand him the tablet now," she said handing the video call over to him. "Hey Lola, what's up," he asked. "Nothing too serious, I just need a general idea of how strong Anubis really is. Afterall, you are the one that trained him for eight years straight," I asked crossing my arms and leaning against my desk. "Hm, I can really only say that he has an incredible amount of power within him. It's a bit frightening, but I know he'll never use it to do someone wrong," He said with all seriousness. I quickly closed my eyes and began to think about what I felt in Anubis from our brief encounter yesterday. (I did feel something amazing in him, but at the same time, I felt the same thing hidden in that Frogadier he was with. What could this all mean. I'll have to examine them both more closely if I hope to obtain more information about them. Perhaps the Placement Test will give me that opportunity. ) "Thank you, Spencer. I'll keep you two updated on how Anubis develops throughout the semester," I said waving them goodbye and ending the call. "Now, Anubis should be here at any moment now," I said watching as my classroom door slowly began to open. (And there he is.)

~Anubis's POV~

Opening the door, I quickly found Lola on the other side standing by her desk. "Good morning, Anutie," I said approaching her. "Good morning, Anubis, how did you sleep last night," she asked. I laughed a bit and turned away scratching my head. (Yeah, I don't even wanna think about that dream I had about Rinn.) "I slept pretty good," I nervously said. She giggled a bit and hugged me lovingly. "That's good. Oh, before we begin, could you tell me the name of that Frogadier you were with yesterday," she asked releasing me from her hug. "Oh, his name is Sylph," I said blushing a bit. In that instant Lola's eyes sparkled with excitement! "How adorable! I tell by the change in your aura that you have passionate feelings for him. Ahh, you're mother is going to love to her about that! You make sure to tell her when you're ready," said happily. I suddenly blushed violently! "W-what's with the suddenly concern," I asked. "Truthfully, I asked you because your aura's we're nearly in harmony," she lightly said. "Harmony," I softly repeated. "Yes, it's a phenomenon that occurs extremely rarely. You're so lucky, I'd expect nothing less from my darling nephew," she excitedly said. (Me and Sylph. I just knew the two of us were meant to be together.) I smiled widely and look at Lola full of excitement.

"Alright, now onto more important things. Today, you'll be talking the Placement Test. It's exactly what it sounds like, depending on how well you do decides which class you'll be placed in," She said. "What are the available classes," I asked. "Beginning with the lowest theirs: Class D, C, B, A, S, and X," she said. "Do you know where the test will be taking place," I asked. "Yes, it'll be in the Battle Arena. Whenever you're called up to test, you'll be placed on one of eighteen random fields and will have to battle another student. With that being said, your performance will ultimately decide the class you're placed in," She said. "So it seems like I'm going to have to give it my all, even if I end up facing one of my new friends," I said sounding a bit disappointed. (As long as I don't have to fight Sylph, I should be fine.) "What class do you teach," I asked. "I'm glad you asked. I teach Class S, my hopes are that you obtain it," She said happily. "Well, in that case I guess I don't have a choice, I'll obtain that rank and be taught by none other than you," I excitedly said jumping up. "I expect no less of you," she said giggling. Then, she noticed the time. "Oh, the Placement Test will begin soon, it's best that we start heading towards the Battle Arena, I'm pretty they're about to begin testing," She said heading towards the door with me at her side. We quickly left the room and headed towards the Battle Arena in the just barely crowded hallway.

"So, does everyone who attends this college have to take this test," I asked. "Of course, luckily the test will end up talking about a total of six hours, but the students are permitted to leave after they've been tested," she said. After a few more minutes of walking we arrived at the Battle Arena! Considering that this was my first time being inside it, I quickly found myself dumbfounded by the sheer size of it. It was capable of holding eighteen individual fields, one to match each type of Pokemon. I also quickly noticed the massive monitor in the back montering all eighteen fields. In that instant my heart began to race with excitement and anxiety! "Amazing, I can't wait," I excitedly yelled. "Anubis, you're adorable," Lola said giggling. In that moment, I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Nubis," Sylph said jumping in front of me. I suddenly blushed. "How sweet. Anubis, unfortunately this is where we depart. You do your absolute best during your test," she said rubbing my head and heading towards the center of the arena with the rest of the pokemon professors. "Nubis, I'm gonna' take ya' to where's the rest of our friends are," Sylph said grabbing my paw and pulling me along with him. (Sylph, you're so quick to find me.) I blushed lightly. "Nubis, I'm guessin' Professor Lola told ya' all about the Placement Test," he asked. "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to fighting a strong opponent," I said arriving at our little area on the bleachers. Sylph quickly sat down and pulled down onto his lap. I panicked a bit and shut my eyes nervously.

"Anubis, you're so weird. Yesterday you one shotted Rinn without hesitation, and now you're panicking because a simple tease, there's definitely something odd with you," Zephyr said laughing. I blushed and began to pout. "I-It's just that I'm still new to it all," I yelled at him making the group laugh. "Well, In case you didn't know, I'm known for taking it slow," Levi said lustfully glaring at me "Levi, keep talkin' like that and I'll-," "You'll what, shut him up," Aaron said suddenly interrupting Sylph. He then continued, "Let's get something straight, Sylph, pretty soon, Anubis is gonna be in our beds taking daily doses of our fresh protein," he said with Levi nodding repeatedly behind him. (He-They're serious! Geez, is this gonna be a normal thing?!) Suddenly, I could feel Sylph tighten his grip around me. I quickly checked his aura and found that he was serious about protecting me. "Even if I end up in the Infirmary for awhile, I'll do everythin' within' my power to protect him. I promise, I won't let either of you have your way with Nubis," Sylph said yelling at them passionately. His words struck me in the heart. I could feel the anxiety I had quickly fading away. (It's time for me to take a stand.) "Levi, Aaron, let's have a battle between you two and me and Sylph. If we win, you two have to knock it off, but if we lose, I'll be yours to play with for the rest of the semester," I said continuing to sit on Sylph's lap. As I did, they suddenly shot up with excitement! "Seriously, let me get in on some of that," Sphinx and Rinn suddenly yelled only to be hit on the head by Flux saying: "Stay out of it, morons." "Nubis, you-" "Don't worry, we won't lose, especially not to them," I said interrupting Sylph and smiling. Sylph smiled and threw his hands behind his back smiling."I believe you. We'll show those losers what happens when they mess with us," he said staring me in the eyes. "Will you two kiss already," Jin said jokingly. I suddenly blushed. "Way to ruin the moment Jin," Zephyr said seeming flustered with him. In that moment, we could hear the sound of a Pokemon voice attempting to catch everyone's attention. It seemed to be coming from the center of the arena.

(Huh? Could they be ready to start.) The arena quickly became quite. "It's time to begin placement testing. Please direct your attention to the monitor behind me," the Pokemon said. As she continued, I got a general idea of how things would go. Basically, two students will be chosen for each field and battle for five minutes or until the other is unable to battle, all while being monitored by a proctor and watched on the massive monitor by other students. Apparently, the results of test will be posted tomorrow on the monitor located all around the school. With that in mind names began to appear on the monitor. "So it's begins," Rinn suddenly yelled! "Rinn, calm down," Drago said. "Um, Nubis, you're up already," Sylph said pointing at the screen. (What?! Seriously?!) "Now way, you're kidding," I said quickly examining the monitor. Almost instantly, I noticed my name on the top half of the fire field with Sphinx's name suddenly appearing underneath it! "Oh no," I yelled suddenly standing. "Well, looks like you've been screwed over, Anubis," Sphinx said laughing. (This is bad, it looks like I'm gonna have to give Sphinx a taste of my full power. I hope he won't be too mad at me.) "Nubis, do your best," Sylph said cheeringly. "Sphinx, you better not lose to Anubis," Flux said hugging Sphinx. Sphinx quickly stood and glared at me. "Try not to lose too bad, Anubis," he said beginning to walk towards the fire field. I soon followed "Anubis, don't let him intimidate you," Zephyr said smiling. (Sphinx doesn't intimidate me at all. I'm just worried about our friendship afterwards.) In that moment, I began to walk towards to the fire field to join Sphinx on the opposite end. The moment I stepped on it, I could to feel heat rising from underneath the arena. (The field almost seemed like it had been ripped straight out of nature. Now that's what you call technology.) As I got lost I the beauty of it, the referee quickly caught my attention by stepping lightly onto the Battlefield. He appeared as Rhydon. (We'll it's time to get focused.) I quickly turned my attention to Sphinx who was on the other side of the arena cracking his claws. We slowly moved to the center of the battlefield under the orders of the referee and shook hands. Then, mere seconds later the ref stepped us and lowed his claws yelling: "Begin!"

~Sphinx's POV~

(He who strikes first wins!) I quickly used Thunder Punch and tried hitting Anubis, but my attacks weren't connecting. He kept dodging my punches like they were nothing, what's worse is he's staring me in the eyes as he does it! "Damn it, stay still," I yelled quickly jumping back and using Fire Spin and trapping him in a vortex of flames. "How do you like that," I yelled. In that instant, he emerged from my flames seemingly unharmed with a small bone made of aura in his paw! (So now he's on the offensive?! Either, way I can't get hit by that attack!) Quickly backing up, I used Metal claw and met his attack in mid air, but the second we made contact, it felt as if my claws were about to break. Attempting to kick him, he grabbed my claw and threw me to the ground! (Wait, what the hell is happening here?! I'm I losing?!) Rolling to avoid him stabbing me with his bone, I could feel the flames inside of me growing restless. I quickly stood and launched a massive Fire Blast at him!

~Anubis's POV~

(Damn, this won't be easy to dodge?! Wait, I can use that rock as cover.) Quickly running to it, I ducked and protected myself from the attack. (My best chance at beating him is to catch him off guard, but to do that I'll need to get past his Fire Blast.) "That's it, I can disperse the flames with my Vacuum Punch," I whispered to myself. Stepping out from behind the rock, I watched as Sphinx launched another Fire Blast. Beginning to run towards it, I prepared my Vacuum Punch. With mere seconds before it hit me. I dispersed it and quickly formed a bone made of aura in my paw! Seeming dumbfounded, Sphinx was speechless and only watched in shock as I slammed the bone on his head, knocking him two inches deep into the field! "Sphinx, I hope we can still be friends after this," I said. The ref quickly ran over to examine him. Seconds later, the ref began counting down from ten. Slowly, Sphinx started to move, causing the ref to stop. I tightened my paw with the bone and raised it above my head. "Sphinx, I respect your determination, but this battle is over," I said suddenly slamming it on his head sending him an inch deeper into the arena. The referee ran over once again and finished counting. "Sphinx, is unable to battle, Anubis is the winner," he shouted. I quickly dispersed the bone and attempted to help Sphinx up, slowly he stood with my the help and looked me in the eyes. "A-Anubis, you won this one, but I will win the next," he said nearly collapsing.

The nurse quickly ran up and put him on a stretcher and ran of to the Infirmary. (Sphinx, I'm looking forward to our next battle.) I quickly started headed back to bleachers, but as I was Lola accompanied me. "Anubis, that was impressive, definitely S class material," she said. "Thanks, Auntie, I gave it my all," I said. "In this case that's all that matters. Unfortunately, I have to get back to proctoring. I want you to go get some rest, you're aura seems weakened by that fight," she said stopping and preparing to depart from me. "I promise I will, but I have to take care of something first," I said smiling. Lola simply rubbed my head and walked off. As she did Sylph ran up and hugged me lovingly. "Nubis, that awesome, I can't believe I have such a strong mate," he excitedly yelled. In that moment I started to feel lust for him. I blushed a bit and kissed him passionately. When I did, everything went silent, the only thing I could hear was the sound of us kissing and the racing of my heart. Then, Sylph suddenly jumped back in shock. "N-Nubis, ya' flashed," he yelled. "Flashed," I asked seemingly confuzzled. "You're close to evolving," He excitedly said hugging me. (I-I'm gonna evolve soon?!) A smile quickly flew across my face, and out of sheer joy I hugged Sylph! In that moment, I suddenly began to feel lightheaded. I quickly lost my balance started to fall over, but before I could hit the ground Sylph caught me. "I'll always be here for you," he said smiling.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Sylph's Hidden Potential!

Chapter 4: Sylph's Hidden Potential?!

Character List:

Anubis The Riolu

Sylph The Frogadier

Jade The Toxicroak

Spencer The Lucario

Aaron The Quilava

Lance The Empoleon

Tory The Alolan Raichu

~Anubis's POV~

(I can't believe it; I'm super close to evolving! I wonder what's going to push me over the edge? Wait?! If I'm close to evolving, that mean I'm gonna start undergoing mental changes?! How cool, I might actually lose my anxiety over meeting new people, and become super badass) I quickly looked up and noticed Sylph squinting adorably. (Aww.) "Sylph, you know I find you irresistible when you squint," I said biting my lip lightly. "Well, If that's the case, I'll just keep doin' it," he said taunting me. I blushed and turned my back towards him smiling. "Anyway, Nubis, hop on, I'll piggyback ya' back to your dorm. I wantcha' to get as much rest as possible for tonight," he ssid. I suddenly blushed the moment he said that! (T-Tonight?! That's right, we'll be sleeping together, but wait, if he takes me, he might miss his turn to test.) "Sylph, what about your test," I said turing towards him. "It's fine, I'll be back before they even show my name. Besides, I need to try and take my mind off a few things anyway," he said suddenly picking me and carrying me on his back out the Battle Arena. (He's so…) With my arms wrapped around his neck, I lowered my head and began to rest on the back of his shoulder. As I did, I could feel that there was something wrong with his aura. (Huh? How come I didn't notice this before? I guess I shouldn't think too much of it right now, but just in case, I think I'll mention it to him.) "Hey Sylph's what's wrong? You're aura feels really disturbed," I said continuing to be carried by him down the hall.

A few seconds of silence passed between us. "You were able to tell somethin' was wrong with me just by readin' my aura. You're really something else, Nubis," he said sounding a bit upset. (Oh no, I think I might have really screwed up! Was I wrong for bringing this issue up?!) "S-Sylph, I'm really sorry, I wasn't think-," "It's fine Nubis, we'll talk about it later," He said interrupting me. "O-Okay, I said resting my head back down on his shoulder blade," (I guess this means I really don't know that much about him. I really wanna change that.) After a few more minutes of walking we arrived at my dorm. I quickly handed him the key. When we entered Sylph gently placed me on my bed then turned to face me. "Ya' get some rest now, Nubis," he said. As he did, I quickly jumped up and pulled him to hug. "Sylph, I don't know what's bothering you, but I do know that it's causing you pain on the inside, and because of that, I don't like it. Please, don-," Suddenly, Sylph interrupted me by kissing me passionately and pinning me lightly down to my bed.

"Nubis, this test means a lot to me. If I don't do as good as my father expects me to, then, I'm pretty much trash to him," he said climbing off me and standing. Looking into his eyes I could see the pain he was experiencing. I could feel his aura growing darker with despair. ( My mother always told me that battling under pressure is never a good thing. If Sylph hopes to do as good as his father's expectations, he'll need to clear his mind, but In an emotionally torn state like that, it'll be nearly impossible for him to concentrate. Maybe, I can help calm him. All I need to do is prematurely synchronize with him.) I quickly stood from my bed and gently brought his head closer to mine. Now, touching foreheads, I placed my paws on the back of his head and began to concentrate on the negative emotions growing within him. In that instant, I found myself floating in place similar to my dream space. (I made it to his conscious, now to locate the problem and prematurely suppress it.) I began to concentrate once more, as I did, I quickly found where his negative emotions were concentrated. (Now to latch on to them.) Then, the moment I made contact with them, I found myself standing behind Sylph in what seemed like a study. (I know this is a serious invasion of privacy, but I'm here to help Sylph, I can't let him take his test with this on his mind.)

Looking ahead of Sylph, I quickly found a Toxicroak standing in front of him. (Could that be his father?) "Sylph, you pathetic, piece of shit! I didn't send you to that college so that you could bullshit," His father yelled picking him up by the skin on his chest! "Dad, ya' know-." Sylph is suddenly smacked across the face by his father! I could barely take it, my heart sank and my legs grew heavy. I watched Sylph's father beat him senseless and threw him to the ground as if we're a mortal enemy. "I taught you how to speak proper English! You'd better use it when speaking to me," his father yelled aggressively. Even though Sylph was badly injured and barely able to stand he looked his father in the eyes and said: "D-Dad, I promise, I won't fail you again. Give me just one more year of Battle College, and I'll show you that hidden potential Mom saw in me before she died."

"Actions speak louder than words. Leave, this will be your last chance," his father said turning his back to his injured son. The moment he did, the memory began to fade, and I found myself back in Sylph's conscious, but this time Sylph was there and he seems to be standing strong, yet still crying a waterfall. "I have get stronger! I refuse to be looked down on by my father anymore," he yelled! Then, as he said that my body began to glow with a warm light. (This light, it's not the light of evolution. What could it be?) Suddenly, I began to remember something my father said while we were training in front of the waterfall by my house. "Well, that settles it. Son, you definitely got something special inside of you," My father said rubbing my head. "Dad, what are you talking about," I asked watching as he squatted down, placed his paws on my shoulders, and stared me in the eyes smiling. "I'll just put it like this. Whenever someone is down in the dumps, you'll be able to pull them out with the light inside of you," he said hugging me lovingly.

Returning to my senses I began to realize what this light is. (A cleansing pulse! I can snap Sylph out of his despair with this!) I suddenly ran up and hugged him from behind! As I did, I could feel my body begin to fade from his conscience. (I'd better hurry.) "Sylph, I believe in you. Not because your father expects this of you, but because I know you can do awesome things when you're acting on your own will. I really like you Sylph, and I don't want to see you suffering like this," I said fading from his conscious completely. Opening my eyes, I found Sylph smiling widely. "Nubis, thank you! I'll give it my all," he yelled kissing me quickly and running out my dorm. I blushed. Then, just as the door closed behind him. I could feel myself losing consciousness. (I-I guess I pushed myself to my limit. At least, I was able to help Sylph out of his funk.) Suddenly, I collapsed on the floor mere inches from my bed.

~Sylph's POV~

(It sucks that I have to leave Nubis in the condition that he's in, but I gotta' do it, just this one time.) "I promise Nubis, I'll be back for ya' after I finish with my test," I said quickly arriving at the Battle Arena. (Now to find out if I'm up or not.) Looking at the giant monitors, I quickly noticed my name appearing on the water field along with another Pokemon whose named Lance. "Lance? I guess this is gonna' be an interestin' fight," I said quickly leaping onto the water field. I found that the field was like a fast flowing river. It had plenty of rocks and even a small waterfall. (Now to figure out who this Lance person is.) Suddenly, I noticed a bulky empoleon step onto the field. He stared at me determined eyes. "Hmph, easy win," he said entering a offensive stance. (Cocky much.) "If ya' seriously think I'm about to go down easily, ya' better think again," I yelled passionately! Slowly, the referee a female Alolan Raichu floated onto the field and prepared to begin the battle. With the wave of her tiny arm the battle began! In that instant, Lance began to become engulfed in water. He quickly dashed towards me using Aqua Jet! Within a matter of seconds he was already so close. But, then something odd began to happen, I stated to see his moves in slow motion.

(Huh? I-I can use this to my advantage.) I quickly used substitute and appeared behind him hold a blade of water! The second he came out of Aqua Jet, I repeatedly slashed at him. "Weak," He yelled suddenly hitting me in the stomach with his hard fin, and sending me crashing into a nearby rock! The shock of impact alone paralyzed me for a moment. (D-Damn it, the difference between our strengths is too great.) Slowly beginning to stand, I suddenly found him in front of me using Steel wing! (Oh no, I-I can't avoid it! Could it be over already?! I-Is my Dad going to-No, I can't let it be! I can't let Nubis down, I can't let the pressure of my father sink it! Never again, will I let him rule me! I'll win here, not only for me, but for my future with Nubis!) Suddenly, Lance was blown back by something! I quickly stood and could feel my body changing in a way. Looking at my hands I found that my body was engulfed in the light of evolution, but for some reason it wasn't going away. "Could this be potential evolution," Lance said seemingly shocked. (Potential huh, In that case I'd better move quickly.) I dashed at Lance at blinding speed and used Power-Up Punch to knock him high into the air! Quickly jumping up to him. I used it again to hit back down onto the Arena. Landing in front of him, I prepared to hit him once again to finish him off, but the second I did, I found d it hard to move my body. Looking at my hands, I found that the light of evolution was fading. I returned to being a Frogadier. (Damn, I have to-) Suddenly, I felt Lance hit me in the stomach with a powerful Steel Wing! "Afh," I yelled in pain! Quickly landing on the other side of the field! I found it difficult to move my body. I could even feel myself beginning to lose consciousness. "I-I tried, and still failed in the end. I'm glad I was at least able to have fun," I mumbled. "Sylph is unable to battle. Lance wins. The referee said. Before I lost conscious, I watched as the nurse and her assistants rushed to me.

The next time I awoke, I found myself in the infirmary with a few bandages wrapped around my stomach and arm. Looking around, I found that I was in the room alone. (That battle… Lance got me when I was distracted. I'm such an Idiot for lettin' myself get distracted like that.) I quickly grew angered and stood from the medical bed only to fall to my knees. "Still, I did prematurely evolve. Could it have been because of Nubis," I asked myself. Slowly trying to stand, I watched as the infirmary door opened. Nurse Blissey entered quickly when she noticed me and tried her best to help me up. (I-I just want to be with Nubis right now.) "Sylph, your body isn't ready for you to be moving around yet," she said. "Yeah, I know, but I can't just lay here forever, there's someone I have to be with right now," I said standing to my feet. "Sylph, You're recovery is way more important it. Geez, sometimes you really need to listen to people who are trying to help you," Aaron said suddenly entering the room.

"Sylph, please get some more rest before leaving," she said leaving me and Aaron in room alone. "Aaron, do ya' know how long I've been out for," I asked. "Like four hours," he said beginning to stand on two legs. (Four hours?!) "Ya' kiddin'," I said. "Nope, dead serious," he said laughing a bit and getting slightly closer. (I wonder if Nubis has gotten some rest.) Suddenly, I could feel myself being pushed on the ground. (Wait, what's happening.) "Huh? Aaron, what are ya' doin'," I asked trying to stand. But, before I could he quickly climbed on top of my lap and began to grind on my crouch! "A-Aaron, knock it off," I yelled trying to force him off. Being in my weakened state, it was nearly impossible for me to push him off. From the motion of him grading on me, I could feel myself becoming erect.

(Damn it, I wish I weren't so weak right now! Better yet, I wish I wasn't getting turning on! Leave it to Aaron to know how to work a guy who's not even attracted to him!) "Aaron, what the hell is all this about, you don't even like me," I said. "Shut up, I'm doing this for Levi," he said quickly pushing his lips against mine. (Wait, did he say Levi?! So, Levi is behind this! No, he's trying to set me up! No, Nubis, please don't be close by, I'm begging you!) With my cock my now unintentionally fully erect. Aaron quickly broke his forced kissed with me and grew lustful. "Sylph, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me nice and hard with that long cock of yours," he said whispering lustfully in my ear.

"No-," I tried to yell, only to be interrupted by him kissing me agian (Please, whatever happens, please don't let Nubis see this.) With him still forcibly kissing me, he slowly began to to position his entrance on the tip of my penis! (No, this isn't how I want to lose it! I wanna lose it to Nubis, I wanna' fuck him not you Aaron! Why can't you see that?!) Suddenly, I could see the door open behind Aaron. (No! Don't be!) Still locked by lips and pinned down, I couldn't react, I could only watch as the door opened more and more! Slowly, I began to see the smiling face of Nubis entering. The second he saw what me and Aaron were doing, his facial expression quickly changed from an adorable smile to a traumatized one. I could only watch in despair as he ran off in heart aching pain. (Nubis, t-this isn't what it looks like.) Seconds later, Aaron stopped kissing me and climbed off of me, leaving me heart broken and crying on the floor.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: I should've known better!

Chapter Five: I should've known better!

Character List:

Anubis The Riolu

Sylph The Frogadier

Zephyr The Luxio

Aaron The Quilava

Drago The Gabite

Rinn The Shiny Zorua

Flux The Grovyle

Sphinx The Charmeleon

Lola The Gardevoir

Damien The Luxray

~Anubis's POV~

~Later that same day, Anubis is seen running through the somewhat crowded hallway.~

(Damn it, I'm such an Idiot for thinking that Sylph and I where actually meant for each other!) As I continued to run, I couldn't stop thinking about how Sylph and Aaron were grinding and kissing on each other. Like a recurring image, the picture became stuck in my head. I could feel my legs weaken and heart fill with sorrow. The more time that passed with me thinking about it, the I could feel my pace become slowed. Then, I accidentally ran into someone knocking both of us on the ground. "S-Sorry," I said standing and looking at the pokemon, only to find that the pokemon I bumped into was Zephyr! "Anubis, what's wrong, you look horrible," he said. In that moment I suddenly hugged him tightly and cried on him. "Anubis, you can trust me, just tell me what's wrong," he asked licking away one of my tears. (Zephyr…) "It's Sylph, I caught him cheating on me," I said wiping a few of my tears. His eyes quickly widened with shock from the news! "Anubis, hop on, we're going to our dorm," he said kneeling down so that I could climb on top of him. I quickly did, and moments later, we arrived in our dorm. I quickly jumped on my bed, and buried my face into my pillow crying just as hard as when I first saw the incident! "Anubis, tell me what happened. I'm pretty sure what you saw wasn't what you think," Zephyr said climbing on my bed. (Huh? Not what I think?) Wiping my tears and sitting up on my bed, I began to tell Zephyr what I saw. The moment I mentioned Aaron being involved he seemed as if he'd already figured out what happened. "Zephyr, what's up? Did you figure something out," I asked. "Yeah… I did," he said in an angered tone. "This is taking things too far," he said climbing off my bed and walking towards the door. "Anubis, Sylph isn't the one to blame," he said sounding seriously angered.

~Meanwhile back in that private room in the infirmary, Sylph is seen laying on the floor with his arm covering his face.~

~Sylph's POV~

(Damn it!) "Why can't stop thinkin' about that face he made," I said to myself. (It's like a bad dream becomin' a reality.) Slowly, moving my arms from my tear filled face, I slowly sat up and began to stare into empty space. (How'd this stupid event even come about?) Beginning to remember what happened much earlier in the day, I quickly came to realize that Levi could have been the only behind this! (That's it isn't it?! This is Levi's doing! Aaron, doesn't just go around trying to screw people he doesn't like for nothin'!) I then began to remember what happened just a few minutes ago. (Aaron even admitted that he did it for Levi.) I quickly stood and whipped away my tears in anger! "Levi, you're gonna' pay for whatca' caused," I said yelling in anger and quickly leaving the Infirmary. (I gotta' head to the Battle Arena. I just know Levi will be there.)

~Meanwhile, back in Anubis's dorm.~

~Anubis's POV~

"Zephyr, you're kidding?! How could you be friends with a person like that," I said angrily. (I can't believe Levi was behind all this! He set things up to make it look like Sylph was cheating on me, just so that he could come out of nowhere, comfort me, then mate with me!) I quickly shook my head in disapproval. (I'll have to deal with this issue before it gets even worse than it already is.) I suddenly stood from my bed and ran towards the door, but before I could leave Zephyr jumped in my way halting me. "Zephyr, why are you stopping me," I asked seemingly surprised. "Anubis, Levi is still my friend, please don't do anything too-," "It's fine, I have no intention of beating him to a bloody pulp, I'm just gonna show him that his way of doing things doesn't roll with me," I said interrupting him with a smile. He stared me in the eyes for a moment and soon stepped aside. "Geez, if memory serves me right, back in the day, you were so emotional about things. Looking at you now, you're just so much more mature. What a jump, Anubis," he said sincerely. I quickly hugged him and left the room running to the Battle Arena. After all, that is where Levi's aura seems to be radiating from. When I arrived, I quickly found that the placement test was just ending. The long bleachers that stretched around the entire arena were nearly empty. A few battles also seemed to be happening on a fee of the fields. In that moment, I suddenly heard the voice of Levi approaching me from behind. (I wonder if he'll still try and go through with his plan? If he does, he'll probably mention something about Aaron.) The moment I turned to face him, I could feel Sylph's aura closing in quickly. "Anubis, I heard what happened with Sylph-," "Drop the act, Levi," Sylph said suddenly interrupting Levi and appearing in front of me (Sylph!) Suddenly a warm feeling overcame me. (I'm glad he came.) "Nubis,I-," I quickly interrupted him and pulled him into a kiss. Seconds later, I hugged him by close as possible to him. (I'm so relieved.) In that same moment, Sylph embraced me lovingly and began to whisper in my ear. "Nubis, I would never cheat on you. You're the only one I'll ever need my my life," He said passionately.

Slowly, we begin to release each other and turn to face Levi who seemed to be getting upset. "What's wrong Levi, did your brilliant plan to steal Nubis from me fail," Sylph said mocking him. "Ugh, shut up," Levi yelled! (This was such a childish thing for him to do. I think it's time to discipline him.) I quickly approached Levi and stared him in the eyes with anger. "Levi, don't ever do that again! Look, I get the fact that you wanna be with me, but breaking up me and Sylph isn't the way," I said yelling at him. "Nubis already told ya' that we were gonna' have a battle to deal with this, so just be patient for once," Sylph said. As he did Levi looked away in anger. "Fine, I'll wait, but Anubis I'm not gonna stop trying to flirt with you," he said winking at me while beginning to walk away. (Phew, I'm glad that's over.) I quickly looked back at Sylph and found that he was smiling lightly. I giggled a bit and turned my back towards him blushing. Just as I did, I could hear my stomach growl loudly stomach suddenly growled. "Sounds like someone's hungry," Sylph said walking in front of me and grabbing my paw. "Let's go eat," he excitedly said pulling me out of the the Battle Arena with him.

~Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Flux, Sphinx, Drago, and Rinn all appear to be gathered at their usual stable.~

~Flux's POV~

"Drago, how do you feel about getting your ass kicked by Anubis," Rinn asked jokingly laughing. Out of sheer anger, Sphinx immediately slammed his claw on the table! "Sphinx, calm down, a lost is a lost get over it," I said looking him in his rage filled eyes. (Okay, I get the fact that Sphinx lost against Anubis, but what I don't get is why he's so angry. In any case, I'll have to try and calm him.) "Flux, you just don't get it do you," He yelled standing in anger. (Geez, he's making a scene now. I quickly stood and grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm him, but the moment I did he snatched away from me and turned his back towards me. "Sphinx…," I mumbled watching as he walked away from the table. In that same moment, I could feel my heart getting heavy with pain and anger. (You're kidding me! I don't get why I can't control my boyfriend. Normally, he would have thrown this behind him and moved on, but for some reason he's not doing that. Sphinx, what's wrong.) Slowly, tears began to roll down my face "Sphinx, you can't be serious about this," I concerningly said. "Ugh, you're really starting to piss me off Flux! The fact that you clearly don't understand a damn thing about me, tells me that we shouldn't be together anymore," he said yelling at me and leaving the cafeteria. The second he said that I could feel my heart ache with pain. (Sphinx… Come back… Don't leave me.)

"Flux, are you alright," Rinn asked quickly running over to me. Beginning to overflow with anger and sadness, I quickly targeted Rinn. (Damn it, this is all Rinn's fault! If he hadn't brought up that stupid battle in the first place, Sphinx wouldn't have done what he'd done!) I quickly pushed Rinn to ground in anger, crying as I did, I began to approach him to take my rage out on him. But then, before I could lay a claw on him, Drago jumped in the way and pushed me back. "Flux, you're in denial right now, try and think before you do something that'll affect our friendship," Drago said protecting Rinn. (H-He's right, what was I thinking, I'm such an Idiot!) I quickly feel to my knees again and began crying my eyes out. "Huh, Flux, what's wrong," Zephyr said Suddenly rushing towards me from the entrance of the dining hall with Jin. I quickly hugged him and cried on him for a moment. When I finally managed to calm myself, I told him about everything that happened. "I see, Rinn, are you alright," he asked approaching Rinn. "Yeah, I'm fine," Rinn said. "Flux, you and Sphinx have been together for a year now, has anything like this ever happen before," Zephyr said now standing in front of me. "Yes, but it never gets this serious, usually I'm able to calm him, but for some reason that did work this time," I said growing increasingly more upset. "It'll be alright Flux, I promise," Zephyr said helping me stand. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure Sphinx has found Anubis by now, we've got to somehow stop him before he tries to battle him. Drago, Flux, let's go," Zephyr said ordering me and Drago to follow him.

~Meanwhile on the other side of the college, Anubis and Sylph appear to have encountered Sphinx.~

~Anubis's POV~

"Anubis," Sphinx suddenly yelled in rage from down the hallway! (Huh, he seems completely different from before. I'd better check his aura.) Quickly closing my eyes to examine his aura, I found that something definitely wasn't right with him. I could feel a twisted aura engulfing him! "W-What is that," I said accidentally bumping into Sylph. (That aura isn't his. How is something like this even possible.) "Nubis, snap out of it, he's coming," Sylph yelled! (He's right, I can think about how this happened later, right now I need to concentrate on the battle.) Seconds later, Sphinx quickly launched a massive Fire Blast towards us! Swiftly dodged and entered fighting stances. "This is bad. we can't fight him here, we need to get him into the Battle Arena," I said. "I was thinkin' the same thing," Sylph said quickly turning with me and running back into the Battle Arena. Then, just as we arrived on the Rock Type Arena. I could feel that twisted aura being concentrated on me. (I didn't get this, he was fine just a few hours ago. Wait, could this be about him losing that battle earlier.) Leaving myself wide open, Sphinx suddenly ran up to me and tripped me with his tail. Then, in that same moment, he quickly jumped on top of me and began charging a Fire Blast! (Oh no, I can't take a direct hit from this close!) "I won't let you do that to Nubis, you bastard," Sylph yelled suddenly jump kicked Sphinx off me and helping me up. "Nubis, let's try somethin' risky," Sylph said smirking. "Risky," I said sounding a bit confused. (Why do I get the feeling he's talking about a combination attack?) "Could you be talking about combining moves," I asked curiously. "Course I am," He said excitedly forming a Water Pulse between his hands. (Geez, he's seriously having fun right now? I gotta admit, I'm finding it really cute of him. I think I'll join him just to relieve some of the pressure of this battle.)

I quickly smiled and began form an Aura Sphere between my paws. "Now let's combine them," he said quickly moving his Water Pulse towards mine. As we did the power it was giving off made it difficult to control, but somehow we managed to fuse and stabilize it. In that same moment, I noticed Sphinx standing and beginning to charge a Fire Blast! "Nubis, we have to launch it now," Sylph said looking me in the face with a smile. I giggled a bit and quickly nodded to him in understanding. Then moving in unison we pulled our arms back and suddenly thrusted them forward! At nearly the same time, Sphinx launched his abnormally massive Fire Blast, Within seconds, the two attacks collided with immense force! The force from the two attacks quickly caught the attention of many Pokemon in the Arena. (Come on, this is the most critical point in the battle, we have to win here!) Then, I quickly realized that our attack was being pushed back! "No! Nubis, we need to pour more energy into it," Sylph yelled while channeling energy into the attack. "We won't lose here," I yelled suddenly channeling whatever little energy I had left within me! As I did, our attack suddenly changed to a bright peach color! In that very moment, Sphinx's attack suddenly began to be pushed back! Yelling with passion and determination, our attack completely pushed Sphinx's back and exploded on him! "Awesome! We did it Nubis," Sylph said jumping up with excitement. (W-We did it, but I poured way too much energy into that last attack… I think I might faint.) Suddenly, I grew lightheaded and my legs weaken. Then, just as I was starting to fall to the ground Sylph caught me and helped me. "S-Sylph." I faintly said.

~Sylph's POV~

"Nubis, try to hold on a bit longer, I got somethin' that might help," I said continuing to hold Nubis up. Then, just as I was about to turn with him, a female Gardevoir suddenly appeared in front of us! At the same time Zephyr, Drago, and Flux seem to have entered the Battle Arena. (Huh, who's that? Could that be Nubis's Auntie? Better yet, why are Zephyr, Drago, and Flux here?) "L-Lola, did we get rid of the bad aura," Nubis faintly asked. "Yes, the bad aura that was manipulating your friend is gone now. You two did swimmingly. As for you Zephyr, I'm a bit disappointed. Didn't Damien train you to respond to these types of situations in a much quicker manner," Lola said looking at Zephyr sternly as he approached us. "Geez, Lola, cut me a break, I just arrived late," he said sounding a bit embarrassed. (Wait, so is Nubis and Zephyr connected somehow? No, I shouldn't be focused on that.) "Lola, is there anythin' you can do for Nubis," I asked desperately. She quickly nodded and placed her hand on Nubis's head. In that moment, he suddenly flashed with a pink light! Seconds later he stood and hugged me suddenly! "Nubis," I said excitedly! He giggled and smiled like he normally does. "Thanks Auntie. I'll give you the details about Sphinx later, right now, I'm literally dying from hunger," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the Battle Arena leaving poor Zephyr and Drago dumbfounded. At the same time, Lola giggled and Flux ran over to Sphinx who still seems to be unconscious.

Pretty soon, me and Nubis we're outside the Battle Arena and headed towards the Dining Hall yet again. (Today has been why too dramatic for me. I just hope Sphinx returns to his normal self soon, and I also hope me and Nubis can get even closer tonight.) In that moment, I began to lightly blush and tighten my grip on Nubis's paw. "Huh, Sylph what's up," Nubis asked. "Nothing, I was just thinkin' about what we might end up doing tonight," I said hesitantly. In that moment Nubis suddenly blushed and turnin' his head in shock! "G-geez, Sylph can you not think about that right now," he said nervously blushing. "Ha, so we are goin' do somethin' tonight," I said excitedly. Pouting adorably, Nubis suddenly slapped me lightly on my cheek playfully. "S-Shut up," he said immediately huggin' my arm. (Ah, you like it when I play with you like that.) I laughed a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "Nubis, after we eat… Do ya' wanna' head to my dorm," I asked nervously. He instantly blushed with excitement and tightened his grip on my arm. "Y-yeah, I'd love too. J-just remember to-to take it easy on me," he said blushing nervously!

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: The First Day of Class

Chapter 6: The First Day of Class!

Character List:

Anubis The Riolu

Zephyr The Luxio

Lucy The Lopunny

Spencer The Lucario

Sylph The Frogadier

Lycan The Lycanroc Midnight

Tiger The Lycanroc Midday

Snow The Hakamo-o

Flux The Grovyle

Kefla The Sceptile

Sphinx the Charmelon

Rinn The Shiny Zorua

Jin The Monferno

Royale The Lucario

Aaron The Quilava

Levi The Dewott

Lance The Empoleon

Echo The Noivern

Draka The Flygon

Null The Type: Null

~Meanwhile Lola is seen in her classroom video calling someone.~

~Lola's POV~

"Spencer, I have a bit of worrisome news for you," I said leaning lighty on the corner of my desk. Looking at the screen, I began to assume Spencer is in his lab. "Huh? What happened," he asked halting whatever he was doing. "Today another student was possessed by that evil aura we've been detecting," I said with all seriousness. "You're kidding, that makes the fifth one this month. My question is it why someone at the Battle College this time," Spencer said sounding a bit confused. "I'm not sure myself, but what I do know is that this all started the day that Ultra Wormhole suddenly appeared in the sky over Mount Astoria," I said beginning to think a loud. Seconds later, Spencer suddenly clapped! "Lola, what if something or even someone slipped through that wormhole that day," he suddenly said. (He can't be serious, that Wormhole was only opened for about ten seconds. There's no way something could have entered in that short amount of time. Either way, I can't dismiss that without further evidence.) "You may have a point. We'll still need further evidence to support that. Aside from that, I think it's worth you knowing that Anubis and one other were the ones who defeated the possessed student," I said beginning to smile lightly. "Anubis did?! That's amazing! Who's this one other," he asked curiously. I simply giggled a bit. "Ohh, you'll find out soon. Anyway, I have a bit more work to attend to. We'll talk more about this another time. Take care," I said ending the call and grabbing some papers on my desk. I quickly began to look through them in search of Anubis's name.

Fortunately, I found it and was extremely relieved to see it. "Phew, I expected nothing less of him. Oh, that reminds me, when do classes start," I said to myself. Looking towards the calendar, I quickly found that my classes don't start for another two days. "That's not bad at all, I wonder who else I'll be teaching," I said softly beginning to carefully examine the paperwork. "So, I'll be teaching… Anubis, Royale, Kefla, Lance, Draka, Tiger, Echo and Null," I said seemingly shocked by the last name I read. (Null, could this Pokemon be one of those chimera Pokemon that are currently being made around the world?! Either way, I'm definitely not going to have a boring class now.)

~Meanwhile, Sylph and Anubis are seen exiting the cafeteria and heading towards the dorms.~

~Anubis's POV~

"Ahh, dinner always taste better after a long day," I said joyfully walking next to Sylph. "No kiddin', that was probably the best meal I've had in awhile," he happily said. (I can't believe so much happened on the second day. Why is it I get the weird feeling that in two days from now things are going to get even worse.) As I thought to myself, Sylph slowly grabbed my paw and pulled me close to him. I lightly blushed and giggled a bit. "Is something the matter Sylph," I asked softly. "No, I-I was just thin' about spendin' the night with you. It's makin' me real nervous, ya' know," he said with a warm smile on his face. I gently kissed him on the cheek and tightened our grip. "It'll be fine, whatever happens, happens," I said smiling widely. A few more minutes of walking we finally reached Sylph's dorm. As I entered I was shocked to see how beautiful the sunset was. It's orange color really made being in the dorm feel amazing. Then, as the time seemed to pass more quickly, I could feel my heart rate increasing drastically. I could feel my paws growing increasingly more sweaty. I quickly sat on Sylph's bed as he headed towards the bathroom. "Nubis, I'm gonna' take a shower, wanna join me," he asked holding the bathroom door open. I suddenly blushed nervously and covered my face. (I-I've never showered with anyone before! I-I guess I could give it a shot.) I quickly uncovered my face and stood to my paws. "I-I guess," I said beginning to head into the bathroom with him. Quickly sitting on the toilet, I watched as Sylph adjusted the water to both of our likings. Moments later, we both entered nervously and began to wash up. With my back turned towards him, I suddenly felt him hug me from behind!

"S-sylph,-," I nervously said looking back at him. He seemed to have a blush on his face. "Nubis, this feels nice doesn't it," he asked seemingly relaxed. "Yeah… It is," I said beginning to calm myself. Slowly, I turned my body towards him and kissed him passionately. We quickly wrapped our arms around each other and deepened our kiss. As we did, we both began to feel each other becoming erect. Even so, we continued to kiss and hold each other. Moments later, Sylph turned off the water and broke our kiss. Exiting the shower, Sylph threw his drying towel on my head, and pulled me into another kiss while gently pushing me towards his bed. Becoming increasingly more erect, the two of us began to lightly grind on each. I could feel Sylph's penis rubbing mine causing me to become overwhelmed with pleasure. While still kissing, I moaned lighty and allowed Sylph to climb between my legs. Then, as he did, he broke our kiss and began to kiss and lick me slowly moving ever closer to my hard dick. Then, the moment he arrived at it, he licked and stroked it softly making moan out loud in pleasure. Seconds later, he took all of it into his mouth. The pleasure serged through my body like a surge of electricity. Uncontrollably, I gripped the back of his head and began to bounce his head on my cock. Feeling the throbbing in my penis grow stronger, he stopped blowing me and positioned his head between my legs. "S-Sylph, what are-ah, I said only to be interrupted by pleasure. Slowly, he began to lick and play with my tight hole. Forcing one of his fingers in me, I moaned loudly in pain, and in pleasure, and begged him to stop. "What's wrong, Nubis," he asked softly. "I-I don't know if I'm ready for that yet," I lightly said sitting up on his bed. With him still between my legs I grabbed and flipped positions with him. "N-Nubis-," he said sounding surprised. I quickly kissed him on his lips and grabbed his thicc cock with my soft paws and began to stroke it. Leaning toward it, I forced a bit of it in my mouth and and tried to suck it as best as possible. As I did, Sylph moaned softly and forced my head down on it causing me to gag a bit. Moments later, he stopped me and pulled me up to his face so we could kiss some more. "Nubis, do ya' wanna' go any further," he said gently running his hand down my side to my butt. I instantly blushed and buried my head into his chest. "I'm not ready yet," I mumbled while continuing to lay on his chest. Sylph slowly lifted my head up and kissed me deeply. "I'm cool with waitin' a bit longer," he said quickly rolling on top of me and moving his head back down to my now throbbing erection. "S-Sylph," I said panicking only to be overwhelmed once again by the feeling of Sylph's mouth on my cock. Feeling myself close to ejaculating, Sylph eagerly continued until I blew my load deep into his mouth. Now drained, I could feel myself growing increasingly more tired by the second. "Nubis, ya' have no idea how long I've been lookin' forward to that," he excitedly said climbing up next to me. I giggled a bit and kissed him on the cheek, only to end up falling asleep moments later.

~Two days later, Anubis is seen awaking in his dorm.~

I quickly sat up on my bed and looked out the window towards the beautiful morning sun. (Classes are finally going to start! I feel like I've been waiting forever for this day.) Slowly beginning to climb out my bed, I looked over to Zephyr's side of the room and noticed that Jin wasn't in his usual spot on Zephyr's bed. (Huh, did Jin finally spend the night in his own dorm?) Seconds later, I could hear the sound of Zephyr moving around on his bed. "Anubis, good morning," Zephyr sleepily said sliding off his bed in an odd way. He slowly stood and stretched as he did. "Morning, Zephyr," I said watching as he did, unaware that he was slowly moving closer to our bathroom's entrance. In that same moment, I got the strange feeling that something bad was about to happen. But, before I could respond Zephyr quickly ran into the bathroom smiling. "Geez, you're so easy Anubis," he said laughing victoriously. "Wait! What the heck! Zephyr, that's so not fair," I yelled beating on the door. "Don't be such a loser Anubis," he said continuing to laugh. I smiled and turned my back towards the door. "Fair point, you win this time, Zephyr," I happily said walking back towards my bed. In that same moment I began to hear the sound of my tablet ringing. "Huh? Who could that be at this time," I said to myself. Going over to my dresser to grab it, I found that my mother was video calling me. I smiled warmly and answered the call. "Honey, good morning," she excitedly said while still appearing to be in bed with my sleeping father. "Good morning, Mom. Huh, dad's not up yet," I asked. My mother quickly placed her paw on her cheek and smiled. "No, not yet. Unfortunately, Spencer has been pulling all nighters again. I wish he wouldn't work himself so hard," my mom said sounding a bit worried. (Well, that sounds like dad. He's always working super hard.) I giggled a bit at the thought of my father during a late night grind. "He'll be fine mom," I reassuringly said. "You're right. Anyway, I heard that today is your first day of classes, are you excited," She excitedly said. "Of course, I can't wait to see what Lola has in store for me," I excitedly said. (I also can't wait to see who'll be in my class. I wonder what Lola will have us do today? Hm, if anything, she's probably going to try and get a feel of just how strong we are.)

Unaware that Zephyr had just left the bathroom, he suddenly jumped up on my shoulders and spooked me! "Zephyr don't do that," I yelled. He simply laughed and apologised soon after. "Huh?! No way, Zephyr, how are you, I've missed you," my mother said suddenly hugging the camera. "Lucy," Zephyr said suddenly knocking my tablet out of my paws and licking the camera. "Lucy, I've missed you so much," Zephyr excitedly said. "Hold up, how is it you remembered my mom but not me," I asked crossing my arms. Zephyr laughed nervously and licked my nose suddenly. "Geez, you two are way too similar. You both only remember things you want to remember. But, it has been a few years since the two of you last seen each other," my mom said giggling. (Oh geez, she has a point their.) I nervously laughed. Looking back towards the tablet, I suddenly noticed the time! "Mom, I have to hang up now, I'll talk to you later, love you," I quickly said ending the call while Zephyr waved. "You'd better hurry into the bathroom, before you run out of time to grab some breakfast before class," Zephyr said jokingly. I joyfully pouted and quickly rushed into the bathroom to get washed up.

While I was doing so, I could hear the sound of a familiar voice just outside the bathroom door. (Could that be Rinn?) When I finished up in the bathroom, I quickly stepped out and found Rinn chilling on my bed. "Anubis, the most amazing thing happened to me this morning," he excitedly said excitedly jumping around on my bed. "Woah, save it for our walk towards the dining hall," I said grabbing my key and leaving the with dorm with him and Zephyr at my sides. "So, what happened Rinn," Zephyr asked. "I flashed," he said nearly yelling. "Flashed? Oh, that means you're super close to evolving! Congratulations," I excitedly said. "Rinn, that's awesome," Zephyr said. Looking over towards Rinn I quickly noticed a blush forming on his face. "A-Anubis, when I evolve, I was hoping you could do me an important favor," Rinn nervously said. "Huh? What might that be," I asked continuing to stare at him. "I-I want you t-to take my virginity," he said. In that moment I could feel my heart racing with shock! (H-He seriously didn't just say that! How the hell am I supposed to even respond to that!) I quickly grew nervous, shut my eyes, and tightened my paws. Meanwhile, Zephyr was on the other side of Rinn laughing his lungs out. "R-Rinn, I-I'm already in a relationship and stuff," I nervously said panicking. "Yeah, but Sylph doesn't have to know, and besides, the two of you haven't even mated yet," Rinn said rubbing against my side. I suddenly jumped and began running ahead with my eyes closed, only to end up running into a another Pokemon and landing on what felt like a crotch. "Oww," I said slowly opening my eyes and finding myself on the lap of a Lycanroc Midnight! "S-Sorry," I nervously said quickly climbing of him. As I did I couldn't help but notice the blush on his face. "I-It's cool, just watch we're you're going next time," he said standing and quickly being approached by a Lycanroc Midday and Hakamo-o. "Lycan, let's go, if we waste anymore time Teransu might get upset with us," the Hakamo-o said grabbing the Lycanroc's arm and pulling him away. (Woah, he was kinda, cute.)

Seemingly dumbfounded, I found myself being snapped out of it by Zephyr. "Are you okay, Anubis," Zephyr asked. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," I said recovering myself and continuing to walk towards the dining hall with Zephyr and Rinn. "Anubis, my bad, I didn't expect you to do that," Rinn said laughing. "Shut up," I said nervously blushing. Once we arrived at the dining hall, we quickly grabbed our food and headed towards our regular table. When we arrived we found ourselves being greeted by Sylph and the others. "Morning losers," Jin said ending the morning greetings. "Sphinx, are you feeling any better," I asked. "Yeah, I feel a thousand times better," he said flexing. Flux giggled a bit at the sight of him doing so. "What a relief. You really had us worried two days ago," Sylph said. "It's in the past now, let's just stop talking about it," Sphinx said digging into his breakfast. (His aura is definitely in a much better condition than it was before. Not a trace of that darkness lingers…) "Hey Nubis, after class, you wanna go hang out," Sylph said whispering into my ear. (I wonder what he has planned for me this time.) I softly nodded and blushed a bit. "So, what class did everyone end up getting in," Rinn joyfully asked. The second he did, nearly everyone said at our table said class B. (You're kidding?!) "Wait, that just leaves me, Zephyr, and Rinn in class A," I surprisingly said. "Well, that's not really a shocker to us," Drago said. "Yeah, Rinn and Zephyr are really strong, they just don't like to show it," Jin said. "Nubis, we still haven't exactly got a feel on how strong you are yet," Sylph said nudging my shoulder. "O-Oh," I nervously said blushing. Suddenly, flux was lifted up and pulled away from the table by what seemed like a female Sceptile. "Flux, I heard about the class you got put in," she said putting him down infront of her. "Hmph, nobody asked you to look into that, Sis," Flux said pouting. "What? I just wanted to see how weak you were," she said laughing. "Huh, is that Flux's sister," I said asking the table. "Yeah, here name is Kefla, and she loves to bully her little brother," Sphinx said standing and walking over towards them. "Huh, why's he doing that," I asked seemingly confuzzled by his actions.

"It's cause Kelfa likes him," Rinn said trying to hold in his giggles. "Sphinx, long time no see, are you still dating my loser of a brother," Kefla asked seemingly annoyed. Sphinx grabbed Flux paw and kissed him on the lips. "What can I say, your brother really knows how to treat me," he said slowly pulling him away. "Sphinx," Flux mumbled blushing. "Hmph, whatever, hit me up when you want to be in a real relationship," Kefla said beginning to leave the dining hall with a female Lucario. Moments later, Sphinx and Flux returned to the table. "Geez, did you really have to piss her off, Sphinx," Levi asked. "Hmph, I only did what a good boyfriend should do," Sphinx said smiling. (How sweet.) Looking up at the clock, I quickly realized that it was time for me to head to class. "Well, I'm off, I'll see y'all a bit later," I said quickly waving goodbye to everyone and running off towards my classroom. As I grew closer to my classroom, I could feel the enthusiasm in my body begin to build. (This is going to be super awesome! I can't wait to meet everyone!) Mere moments later, I arrived at my classroom's entrance. I quickly calmed myself and entered seemingly composed. As I did, I found that the classroom was much larger than I thought. It legitimately was large enough to fit one of the stadiums from inside the Battle Arena inside of it with room for bleachers. Aside from that, the classroom was naturally lit, that alone made the classroom worth being in. Moments later, I quickly spotted the other students in my class. They all seems to be gathered in the middle of the classroom with Lola. As I headed over there, I was noticed by a few of the students. Pretty soon they were all staring at me. (Well, I am the shortest person in class, so, I guess that could be why they're all looking at me funny.) Then, I suddenly felt the odd glare of someone. This one stood out way more than the others. Looking for who it might be coming from, my eyes quickly locked with an odd looking Pokemon. It seemed to have body parts of what looked like a handful of types, and on top of that, it also seems to be wearing some weird helmet.

"Alrighty, I think it's about time got started," Lola suddenly said grabbing the classes attention. "We'll begin by introducing yourselves. Anubis, would you like to begin by repeating your name and telling us a bit about yourself," Lola said smiling. (Damn it, why did she have to pick me first. Whatever, time to suck up this nervousness.) I quickly took a deep breath in order to calm myself. "My name is Anubis, and my dream is to become the best fighter this world has ever seen," I said smiling. At the same time I noticed the Lycanroc Midday next to me lightly laughing. (Huh, he's the same one from earlier.) "I'll go next," He said stepping up slightly. "My name is Tiger, and I'm here on orders from my trainer to hone my skills," he said. Seconds later the next person began to speak. "I'm Lance," the empoleon said. "The name's Draka," the female Flygon said. "My name is Echo," the male Noivern said. "My name's Royale," the female Lucario quickly said. "I'm Kefla," Flux's sister said seemingly irritated. (Wait, she's seriously in my class?!) Looking ahead of her, I found that odd student staring at me again. (It's almost feels like he's looking inside of me. Could he be able to sense aura?) "I am Null," he said softly.

"Good, now that that's done-," "Sorry for interrupting professor, but I like to know how in hell did a Riolu get inside an A rank class," Kefla said yelling towards me. Lola quickly looked at me smiling. (Oh no, what is she planning?! No, she better not say what I think she's about to say!) "Well, Anubis has earned the right to be in this class just like the rest of you. If you don't believe that, then why don't the two of you have a battle," Lola said smirking. (Oh damn, she said it.) "Alright, I accept. I'm pretty sure a few more of you also doubt my skills as a fighter, let me prove to you just how strong I am," I said confidently staring into Kefla's eyes. (I'll show them that I'm not a weak pokemon that cannot defend himself.) "Hmph, I'm not gonna just stand by and let my best friend fight alone, well, not when we share the same feelings about this. Let's make this a two on one," Royale said standing next to Kefla. "Ha, Anubis you're something else! Still, I can't just let you fight them alone," Tiger said stepping up to my side. I smiled lightly. "Thanks," I said. "What an interesting way to begin the year," Lola said suddenly clapping once. The second she did, the stadium in the classroom changed to a normal type one. Besides having a flat surface the stadium also had a the usual pokeball emblem in the middle of it separating the two sides. As me, Tiger, Kefla, and Royale entered the stadium, the rest of the class surrounded it by sitting on the mini bleachers. Seconds later, Lola appeared in the middle of the arena with her hand up in the air. With that, me and Tiger quickly entered and offensive stance. Royale and Kefla soon did the same. "Good luck to all of you," Lola said suddenly dropping her hand and disappearing back onto the bleachers. The second she did Royale and Kefla pulled out two weird looking objects. "Huh, is that a mega stone," I nervously yelled. "Yep, we're about to prove to you why you don't belong in this class," Royale said suddenly Mega Evolving!

In an instant Tiger sprinted towards Royale in her mega state using Accelerock! Meanwhile Kefla suddenly dashed at me using Leaf Blade! I quickly formed a bone of aura and met her attack head on! "I won't lose to you," she yelled pushing me back and forming two more blades on her other arm! (Crap!) At nearly point blank range she tried her best to slash at me, luckily, I could see the patterns in her attack as clear as day and dodged accordingly. Then, the second I caught a glimpse of an opening in her next attack, I quickly jumped above her and Blaze Kicked her in the back, sending her rolling towards Royale who Tiger had trapped in a field of stealth rocks. "Woah, that's Impressive, I didn't think you knew a fire type move," Tiger said leaping back towards me. "What can I say," I said giggling a bit.

"Ugh, Royale, let's end this-," "You're right, let's end this," Tiger said interrupting Kefla and jumping high into the air. "Huh," I said seemingly dumbfounded. "This move is physical proof that me and my trainer share a inseparable bond! Continental Crush," Tiger yelled, suddenly forming a massive rock above him! "W-What the heck is that," I yelled still seemingly dumbfounded along with the rest of the class. "It's called a Z-move, it's a very powerful technique that is only obtained through the bonding of human and pokemon," Lola said excitedly standing. With in seconds of saying it, Tiger suddenly dropped it on top of Royale and Kefla! The second it made contact with them, it exploded on them! The strength of the attack was so powerful that it literally destroyed all the windows and tore a hole in the sealing of the class! It's a good thing the classes are separated the way they are. As the dust cleared I quickly found myself able to see Royale on the ground unable to battle. (Huh, what about Kefla?) Seconds later, I spotted her barely standing. With Tiger unable to move, he was no longer able to battle. "I-I said I would lose to a weakling," Kefla yelled using the rest of her strength in order to use Frenzy Plant and Leaf Blade! Suddenly being caught and held by the plants, I found it difficult to move! With Kefla coming, I shut my eyes and begun to dig deep. As I did, I could feel this odd sensation overcome me. It was like something was empowering me. (I'll use this power to win!) With it, I quickly broke out of the plants grasp and somehow Ice Punched Kefla in the gut, breaking her out of mega evolution and knocking her out. In that very same moment, I realised what was happening to me. (Am I evolving?) With my surroundings becoming blurry, I could feel myself weaken and fall the the ground unable to move. Then, before I blacked out, I caught a glimpse of my paw. "I-I guess I'll be this w-way a bit longer," I barely said passing out.

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: An Incomplete Battle Bond!

Chapter 7: An Incomplete Battle Bond?!

Character List:

Anubis The Riolu

Sylph The Frogadier

Zephyr The Luxio

Spencer The Lucario

Damien The Luxray

Lola The Gardevoir

Tiger The Lycanroc Midday

Lycan The Lycanroc Midnight

Snow The Hakamo-o

Aaron The Quilava

Virgil The Swampert

~Anubis's POV~

Beginning to awake, I found myself in the Infirmary resting one of its comfortable beds. Slowly beginning sit up, I quickly found that I wasn't the only one recovering in the room! For some reason, Tiger was here, along with that Lycanroc Midnight from earlier. "Anubis, are you feeling any better," Tiger asked leaping from his bed and stretching. "Yeah, thanks for asking, and thanks for battling with me, I really appreciate it," I said climbing off my bed and stretching as well. As I did that Lycanroc Midnight approached and started to examine carefully with those sexy-I mean big glowing red eyes of his. "Hm, you're definitely that Riolu that somehow ended up landing on my crotch earlier," the Lycanroc Midnight said. I instantly blushed and jumped back a bit. "I-It was an accident, and why the heck are you even in here," I nervously yelled. "It's because he's my twin brother. His name is Lycan. He heard that I was injured and came to check up on me," Tiger said laughing a bit. At the same time, his brother suddenly started giggling about something. "Hm, what's so funny, Lycan," I asked pouting. "I think I like you," he said smirking. As he did, my blush instantly intensified! (H-He likes me?!) "Lycan, keep it sheathed. You can flirt with him later," Tiger said pushing Lycan away from me. "Fine," Lycan said continuing to smirking. "A-Anyway, what happened to Royale and Kefla," I asked curiously. "Basically, they left the moment they woke up. I didn't go back because I thought I'd be best to wait for you, after all, you were my partner," Tiger said smiling. (That was kind of him, but class just ended a few minutes ago. He legitimately just missed a good chunk of class for no reason. What's he playing at?) "Thanks, I appreciate that," I softly said. "Anubis, I'd just like to know how long you've been struggling with evolving," he asked seemingly serious. (Hm? Why ask something like that? This could be why he stayed back with me.)

"Look, I get that we just met and all, but why would you want to know something like that," I asked crossing my arms. "That's because we think we know why you're struggling to evolve," Lycan said smirking. (How's that even possible, evolution is usually random with my species. There's no special condition that has to be met with Riolu, well, at least, I don't think so.) "Oh really," I said sounding a bit cautious. In that same moment, Sylph suddenly burst into the room! The second he spotted me, he hugged me tightly! "Huh?! Sylph, what's wrong," I curiously asked. "Nubis, I'm glad you're okay," he said seemingly relieved and out of breath. I giggled a bit and hugged him lovingly in return. "Take a breath, Sylph," I softly said to him. "Oh, so he's the guy you're strongly connected to," Tiger suddenly said. "Huh," me and Sylph said simultaneously. "When Lycan bumped into you earlier, I felt something odd about you, it was like you were connected to something in some weird way. Now that he's here, it's clear to me that he's the one you're connected to," Tiger said. "Seriously, that's amazin'," Sylph said seemingly surprised. "So, Sylph, do you also have trouble evolving," Lycan said asking. "Yeah," Sylph said. "Then, I only need to know one more thing. Anubis, Sylph, have you two mated yet," Tiger suddenly said! I instantly blushed and hugged Sylph nervously! "N-no, why ask such a thing," Sylph nervously asked. The moment he did Lycan giggled and Tiger laughed. "It's because that what's preventing the two of you from evolving," Lycan said smirking. (Could mating really be what's stopping me and Sylph from evolving?) Wondering if that could be true or not, I began to stare at Sylph curiously.

~Sylph's POV~

(Mating?! Is that really what's stopping us.) I slowly glanced over at Nubis and held his paw softly. "We'll leave you two alone for awhile," Tiger said leaving the Infirmary room with Lycan following him. "Nubis," I softly said tightening my grip on his paw. "Yeah, I know," he said stepping in front of me and resting his head on my chest. (I know Nubis isn't ready to do that yet, so I'm not going to force him to do something he doesn't wanna do.) "Nubis, if you wanna' wait a bit longer, I'll wait," I said hugging him lightly. "N-No," he nervously said looking up at me with a bright blush on his face. I blushed at the sight of it and pulled him as close as possible to me. "Sylph, I just wanna do one thing before we do this," he softly said slowly beginning to smile "I want to have a battle with you, right now," he excitedly said. I excitedly smiled and laughed a bit. "Alright, I accept ya' challenge. Just because I love ya', doesn't mean I'm gonna' take it easy on ya'," I said looking him in his face. Leaving the Infirmary, we quickly headed towards the Battle Arena. As we were, we somehow managed to run into Aaron who was also headed the same way. (I wonder why he's heading this way?)

~Aaron's POV~

(That scent is awfully familiar.) Quickly glancing back, I noticed Sylph and Anubis headed my way. (Oh no, could they still be mad at me for what I did?) "Aaron, what a coincidence," Anubis joyfully said. "Aaron, whatcha' headed this way for," Sylph asked joyfully. Seconds later, they joined me in my walk towards the Battle Arena. (Huh? Do they just not care about what I did to Sylph a few days ago? In that case, I guess I should just forget about it.) "Well, I'm headed this way because there's a person I really want to talk to," I nervously said responding to Sylph with a light blush on my face. "Oh, I see, who is he," Anubis curiously asked. I suddenly giggled nervously. "Well, his name is Virgil, he's a Swampert that I just so happen to like," I nervously said. "Seriously? I've always thought you liked Levi," Sylph said throwing his hand behind his back and smiling. (Ugh, he's not the only one in our little group who assumes that.) "No, I don't like Levi like that, he's just a friend," I said seemingly triggered. We soon arrived at the Battle Arena and found that less than half of the stadiums were in use. I quickly looked around for Virgil and found him battling some Rhydon on the ground-type stadium. (I'll try to speak with him after his battle. In the meantime, I guess I could figure out what Anubis and Sylph are doing here.) "I know it's a bit late for this, but what brings you two to the Battle Arena," I asked turning to face the them. "Well, me and Sylph are going to have a battle. I wanna know just how strong he really is," Anubis excitedly said. (Hold up, Sylph doesn't have a chance at winning that battle!) "Anubis, don't you think that-," "It's cool, Aaron, I'm not about to let Nubis beat me easily," Sylph said interrupting me. He seemed to have a determined look in his face. "Let's do this, Nubis," he said walking with Anubis towards the open normal-type field. (I have to watch this.) Quickly beginning to follow them, I stopped when I got at a nice viewing distance. Then, just as I was about to get settled, a female Gardevoir suddenly appeared sitting down next to me eating some super buttery smelling popcorn! "Um, who are you," I asked her. She smiled and looked at me saying that she was Anubis's Aunt. (Oh geez, Is she legitimately a professor here.)

Anyway, I carefully began to watch as Anubis and Sylph took to opposite sides of the stadium. "Nubis, I'm going all out," Sylph yelled! Anubis giggled and entered an offensive stance. "I can't wait to see what that looks like," he said smiling. Then, in an instant, the two began running at each other at full force! Nearly face to face already, Anubis quickly formed and bone of aura and jumped above Sylph! Sylph quickly formed a blade of water and defended himself by holding it above his head in order to protect against Anubis aerial attack. With their two attacks meeting between them, Sylph formed a water pulse in one hand and threw it at Anubis, only for it to be countered by Anubis's own aura sphere in midair! Landing back on his paws, Anubis quickly backed up from Sylph and formed another bone of aura, only to have it shattered by Sylph suddenly appearing in front of him and using Power-Up punching! Sylph quickly broke through the bone, and punched Anubis hard in the face causing Anubis to fall backwards onto the stadium floor! With that opening, Sylph quickly climbed on top of Anubis and charged an Ice Beam! But, the second he did, Anubis head-butted him and rammed an Aura Sphere into Sylph's side causing him to be knocked off of him. With that opening, Anubis stood and formed two new bones of aura. He quickly rushed over towards Sylph and slammed the bones on Sylph's head, only to have Syloh be replaced with a Substitution doll?! "Substitution," Anubis suddenly yelled seemingly confuzzled. "That's right," Sylph said suddenly appearing above Anubis using Ice Punch! The second he made contact with Anubis, Anubis was replaced with a Substitution doll as well! "Damn it," Sylph suddenly said being put into a grab from behind by Anubis! "Clever," Sylph said flipping Anubis over him and slamming him into the ground in front of him. Admittedly following that, Syloh used Ice Punch! Quickly rolling away from Sylph, with very little time to do so, Anubis stood and Thunder Punched Sylph in the face sending him flying to the other side of the stadium. "Sylph," I yelled suddenly standing with nervousness. "Wait, this is where the battle really gets good," Anubis's Auntie said ensuring that I didn't interfere.

Forcing my attention on Sylph, I watched as he stood and held his hand up in the air. "This will be my final move," he said suddenly beginning to glow with the light of evolution! Seemingly dumbfounded by what's happening, I looked over at Anubis and found he was charging what seemed like an abnormal Aura Sphere! "I'm putting everything I have into this next shot," Anubis said suddenly becoming in engulfed in the light of evolution! Taking a step back to get a good look at both of them, I quickly found that they both were beginning to get these weird markings on them. Anubis's seemed to resemble a Mega Lucario's markings while Sylph's resembled one that I once saw in a text book. "Could this be an incomplete Battle Bond," Anubis's Auntie mumbled finishing off her popcorn. Seconds later, Anubis's Aura Sphere turned massive, while Sylph's Giant Water Shuriken turned golden! With their energy reaching as high as possible, they launched their two attacks in unison at each other! The moves instantly avoid colliding with each other and instead when straight for their intended targets! Seconds later, with only seconds to spare, they each prepared themselves and took each other's attacks head-on! As they did, their two massive explosions nearly blew me away! Trying to get a good view of what happened to Anubis and Sylph, I found that Anubis was face down on the ground as a Riolu and Sylph's was just barely standing still as a Frogadier! However, he quickly fell to the ground exhausted! That's when I noticed the crowd surrounding the stadium beginning to appulse for them. "That was an amazing battle," they said clapping and cheering. "That's way very impressive," Anubis's Aunt said stand and stepping on the stadium in order to heal the two. I watched impatiently from a distance. Seconds later, Anubis and Sylph starting moving again. "Thank goodness," I mumbled. Then, that's when I noticed Virgil standing at my side! (It's him! This is my chance to tell him how I feel!)

~Anubis's POV~

With the pain fading from my body, I quickly sat up and noticed Lola healing both me and Sylph. "Lola, thanks," I softly said hugging her and standing. That's when I noticed a large crowd of Pokemon surrounding us. (They must have witnessed the battle me and Sylph had.) In it, I noticed Aaron talking to some Swampert. (Oh, so that must be Virgil. I hope things go well for him.) I blushed a bit and looked over towards Sylph who was beginning to stand. As he did the crowd of Pokemon soon left. "Anubis, that battle was amazin'" Sylph excitedly said hugging me! The second he did, I could feel my heart begin to race and body grow heated. (Huh, what's this feeling?) My breath suddenly grew heavy and short, and I could feel myself becoming drawn towards Sylph. (Oh, I see…) I quickly hugged him tightly and whispered lightly in his ear. "Sylph, I'm ready," I lightly said. Sylph suddenly jumped in shock and started to blush. "T-then, we'd better start heading my my dorm," he said grabbing my paw and leaving the Battle Arena with me close at his side. The second we arrived at his dorm, I became overwhelmed with lust and passionately kissed him on the lips. Becoming increasingly more erect by the second, Sylph and I climbed on his bed and began to grind our now throbbing cocks on each other.

I quickly became overwhelmed whelmed with the pleasure and threw my head back moaning lightly. In that moment, Sylph quickly started to kiss and lick me down my body. He gave my cock a quick suck on his way down, and even started to finger my entrance. With me moaning with pleasure, he brought one of his fingers up to my mouth and let me suck on it while he continued to play my hole. Soon, he brought his head down and started to lick at my entrance nice and slowly. The overwhelming feeling made me moan loud with pleasure. The feel of his fat tongue repeatedly being pushed in and out of my hole sent surges of pleasure all over my body. "Ya' ready," he asked, crawling back up to my face from between my legs and kissing me passionately. I nodded lustfully. As I, did I could feel the tip of Sylph's pre-cum covered penis poking at my entrance. I held him tightly and braced myself for my first penetration. Slowly beginning to force his way deep inside me, my grip on him tightened, and I uncontrollably moaned in a hot steamy way. He quickly locked lips with me and began thrusting his hot, throbbing, and thicc member in and out of my tight asshole. As the seconds passed, so did his pace. We eventually got the point where he was pounding me senseless. I moaned out of sheer pleasure. As I did, I began to feel him throbbing more violently inside of my. "Nubis, it's comin'," he said grabbing a hold of my throbbing erection and beginning to stroke me quickly. Moaning in climatic pleasure, I could feel myself beginning charge in some way! The only thing I could feel was joyfully lust. At this very moment, this is the happiest moment of my life. Then, as he blew his load deep in my insides, I violently ejaculating on both of us. Slowly beginning to open my eyes, I saw a newly evolved Greninja slowly pulling his cum covered cock out of my fresh Lucario ass. "Sylph, we-we actually evolved," I excitedly said pulling him into a passionate kiss. At the same time, I began to feel the pain of my hole being stretched for the first time. (I can't believe it, I finally evolved! Even better, I actually had sex! It felt so good, but why does my butt hurt so much?) I reached down to touch my now sore entrance, only to be met with cum and a light burning sensation. "Sylph-," I said suddenly being interrupted by another kiss.

"Nubis, we finally did it," he said slowly climbing off of me and examining his new body. As he did, I did the same, only to have Sylph's warm seed leak from my entrance and roll down my leg. I blushed a bit and looked at Sylph. (We actually did it.) After taking a look at my new body, I approached Sylph and hugged him lovingly from behind, unaware the my penis was rubbing on his entrance. He playfully turned and picked me up only to gently place me on his bed and climb on top of me. I giggled a bit and pulled him into another kiss. "Next time we do this, I want you to penetrate me. I wanna' know what you feel like inside of me," he said softly climbing off of me and helping me up. "Alright, I will, just don't try when I do," I said turing my back towards him smiling. "Geez, your personality already changed," he said laughing his way into the bathroom. I pouted playfully and soon followed. (I think I'd be a good idea for me to call my parents and show them that I evolved… I also kinda really wanna introduce Sylph to them.)

~A few hours later, Zephyr and Jin are seen walking down the hallway towards the Battle Arena.~

~Zephyr's POV~

(Why do I get the odd feeling that something bad is going to happen?) Seemingly lost In thought, and unaware of the facial expression I was wearing, I accidentally bumped into into Jin from behind. "Huh? Zephyr, what's wrong," he asked stopping to turn around. (I shouldn't tell him about it, it'll only get him involved in nothing.) "It's nothing," I softly said. Then, just as I did, I could feel a sharp pain in my head along with an unfamiliar voice saying something I couldn't quite understand. (What the hell was that?) I squinted in pain briefly. Hoping to shake it off, I shook my head quickly. "Zephyr, are you sure you're alright," Jin asked seemingly worried. "I'm fine," I said yelling accidentally. Jin looked at me oddly and seemingly confused. "I think I just need to lay down a bit. I'll see you in a few," I said slowly turning around and heading back to my dorm. (I don't get it, I was fine during class, so why am I not now?) Arriving at my dorm, I quickly opened the door and leaped on to my bed. As I slowly began to close my eyes, I suddenly found myself floating in a dark void. "What is this? Why am I here? I was just in my dorm wasn't I," I asked myself seemingly confused. (Whatever this is, it's starting to scare me.) Becoming increasingly more afraid of what was to come, I began to run as fast as I could in a void of nothing but darkness. Then, moments later, a red flash of light engulfed me. When I awoke next, I found myself standing on top of an injured Hakamo-o, with my claw at his neck. (W-What have I done?!) Wearing a worried expression on my face I moved my claw from the Hakamo-o's neck and quickly ran towards in the direction of Lola's scent. (Lola's my best chance of figuring out what's wrong with me. I just hope I can get to her before I do something crazy again!)

~Meanwhile, Lola is seen in her classroom video call two other Pokemon.~

~Lola's POV~

"Spencer, Damien, we have an issue," I said crossing my arms. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the recent string of Pokemon being possessed," Damien asked. "Yes, I'll get straight to the point, I strongly believe that the next Pokemon to be possessed is none other your son, Zephyr," I said confidently staring at him on the screen of my tablet. "Impossible, Zephyr would know if something bad was going to happen far in advance," Damien yelled in anger! "Damien, please try and calm yourself. Lola, what leads you to believe that Zephyr is going to be the next one," Spencer asked. "It's because I'm sensing the same evil aura I felt In Sphinx in Zephyr now," I said with all seriousness. Glancing at Damien, I could clearly see that he was becoming increasingly more worried by the second. "Why would it even be after from my son," Damien asked. "What's its objective with the possessed victims is the question we should be asking," I said crossing my arms and looking at Spencer who seemed to be doing the same. Then, the second I began to lean against my desk, my classroom's door busted wide open! "What was that," Spencer asked seemingly alert. I quickly looked over and seen Zephyr. He seemed to be out of breath and crying. "Zephyr, what's wrong," I worryingly said running to him. As I did I could feel his aura darken suddenly! As it did, Zephyr's eyes became bloodthirsty! I quickly jumped back and entered a defensive stance. "Spencer, Damien, I was right, unfortunately it did manage to get a hold of Zephyr. I'll have to go for now," I said ending the call telepathically and beginning to focus on the battle. The second I did, Zephyr jumped at me using iron tail. I quickly caught the attack and threw towards the classes stadium. (The force of that attack was strong, way stronger than Zephyr should have been capable of.) The moment, Zephyr landed he instantly rushed at me with a wild charge. As he did, electricity filled the air, many of the stray bolts managed to strike me. Then, bracing myself for his attack, I used Psychic and picked him up. (Now's my chance to see if he's somewhat in control of his body.) "Zephyr, can you hear me-Agh," Suddenly, I was hit with a Signal Beam from him. I admittedly became confused. Unable to focus on my Psychic, I dropped him and tried to calm the pounding head. But, before I could even get the chance to do so, he Wild Charged me hard in the chest! I quickly crashed into the wall behind me hard and found it difficult to move my body. "N-No," I said snapping out of confusion and attempting to stand.

"L-Lola, help me," Zephyr just barely said. Trying his best to break control, he repeatedly slammed his head on the ground. "Zephyr, don't, that'll-Agh," before I could finish, Zephyr hit me with a powerful Thunder! Barely able to move, let alone speak, I could only watch as Zephyr smirked evilly, jumped out the classroom's window and run off into the nearby forest. "N-No," I mumbled slowly beginning to lose consequences. ("Anubis, please, come to me, I need you…,") I telepathically said to Anubis, only to end up passing out moments later.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Save Zephyr! No, save Anubis!

Chapter 8: Rescue Zephyr! No, Save Anubis!

Character List:

Anubis The Lucario

Spencer The Lucario

Damien The Luxray

Zephyr The Luxio

Lucy The Lopunny

Lola The Gardevoir

Teransu The Pokemon Trainer

Lykaios The Lycanroc Dusk

Leonidas The Solgaleo

Rotom The RotomDex

Darkrai The Dark Aura

~A few minutes earlier, Anubis is seen walking through the hallways alone towards his dorm.~

~Anubis's POV~

(I finally evolved! I can't wait to show mom what I look like now.) Smiling widely with joy, I began excitedly walking towards my dorm. But then, I heard a pain filled voice in my head. ("Anubis, please, come to me, I need your help…,") It said. I quickly stopped in shock of it and carefully tried to examine the voice. "Could that be, Lola," I worryingly said. (What's wrong with her?! Please, just hold on a bit, I'll be right there.) Becoming increasingly more worried, I quickly began to examine the aura around me. Focusing more closely, I could feel and see exactly where Lola was. (She's in her classroom.) With that in mind, I opened my eyes and turned running towards her classroom room. Arriving quickly, I opened the doors and found her classroom a mess.(This looks bad.) One of the windows was broken, and It almost seemed like a the whole room was damaged in a battle! I quickly noticed her towards the back of with her back against a cracked wall. "Lola," I yelled with a teary voice running towards her and kneeling in front of her. (She's covered in open scratch wounds, bleeding, and unconscious. Who could have done this?) "Don't worry, Lola, I'll get you to the Infirmary," I softly said beginning to pick her and carry her in my arms.

When I arrived at the infirmary, the nurses quickly took her away from me to get treatment, being family, I was allowed to follow her into the private room they took her to. After an hour of Impatiently waiting in a chair close to Lola's medical bed, she finally awoke. "Lola," I said hugging her lovingly with a sense of relief. "A-Anubis, you've evolved," she softly said lightly rubbing her hand on my cheek. Beginning to tear up, I grabbed her hand with my paws and leaned over to hug her once again. After about a minute, I stopped and wiped my tears. (Now is no time to be weak, I have to figure out what happened to her.) "Lola, what happened? Who did this to you," I asked with all seriousness. "It was the same force that possessed your friend, Sphinx," she said sitting up on her bed, and looking me in the eyes with seriousness. "Who did it posses this time," I asked. "It was, Zephyr," She said gravely. As she did, my face instantly filled with shock. "N-No, that can't be?! Where is he now," I concerningly asked. "After being forced to battle me, he jumped out the classroom window and fled into Acorn Forest…," She said pained from saying it. (I have to find him and have him from whatever hell that thing is putting him through.) I tightened my paw and turned my back to Lola. "Lola, I-," "Don't you dare say it," She said suddenly sitting up and grabbing my wrist from behind. "Lola, Zephyr's my friend! I'm not just gonna stand by and do nothing while he's out somewhere suffering, and beside don't I have the aura required to deal with that thing," I concerningly yelled. "No! Anubis, you're trying to run into a battle with a weapon you don't understand against an enemy who's out to kill! I forbid you from going, it's just that simple," She yelled sitting up on her bed. I suddenly began to feel butterflies playing inside my stomach. (I know what I have to do. Even if my Auntie doesn't approve of it, I can't bring myself to not go. It's like something is yelling at my from the inside, it wants me to go save Zephyr, but here Lola is trying to stop me. I-I can't let Lola interfere with this, the more time I spend her, the further away Zephyr gets.) I closed my eyes for a moment and grabbed Lola's hand and removed it from my wrist. "Lola, I'm going to save Zephyr," I said warmly smiling and running out of the Infirmary.

(I know she's gonna get mad at me, and I know my parents are going to get furious when they hear about what I'm doing, but all that doesn't matter right now. I will save Zephyr from the dark aura!) Quickly heading back to Lola's classroom, I leaped out the broken window and landed in a tree just outside the school. Beginning to close my eyes, and carefully examine the aura around me, I began to hone in on the dark presence engulfing Zephyr. (He's pretty far. I should be able to catch up with him by using Extreme Speed. The only problem with that is that I'll end up having to take like two breaks, that should be fine, just as long as I pace myself.) Then, I quickly leaped from the tree onto the ground and ran off using Extreme Speed. (Zephyr, hold on just a bit longer, I'm coming to save you.)

~Meanwhile, Zephyr is seen standing unconsciously in a clearing in the forest.~

~Zephyr's POV~

I quickly found myself awaking in a dark void in front of what looked like a dark clone of me! I stood and looked at it in fear. "W-What the hell are you," I suddenly yelled standing and backing up in fear. The dark clone smirked and began approaching me. "Me, I'm you. Couldn't you tell," It said in a deep menacing voice. (I don't get it. Why is this even happening? Who, no, what the hell is that thing? And why is it posing as me? I just don't get it.) "What's with the confused face? Is it so hard to acknowledge the fact that I'm you and you're me-agh," I quickly interrupted it by using Iron Tail and hitting it in the face! The second I did, I caught a brief image of what was occurring outside in the real world. (A clearing in the forest? What has this thing doing with my body? No, I gotta focus on one thing at a time.) My focus quickly shifted to the imposter me. (What if that's the thing that possessed Sphinx awhile back?) "Answer me this, are you the one that possessed a Charmelon named Sphinx a while back," I asked standing offensively. It smirked widely and laughed a bit. (What's that all about?) "Yes, in away you could say that I was the force that was manipulating him," it said laughing. "I won't let you get away with this," I said yelling! "At the moment you can do nothing to stop me… Oh, what's this? I can smell your father nearby, sit back and watch as he's killed by you own claws," It said suddenly laughing and turning it's back towards me. As it did these weird chains made of shadows restricted my movements. "Enjoy the show," it said suddenly disappearing.

~Meanwhile in the real world, Zephyr is seen beginning to move. Seconds later, a bulky looking Luxray is seen emerging from the forest and walking towards Zephyr.~

~Damien's POV~

"Zephyr? No, you may smell like my son, but you definitely don't feel like him. What have you done with my Zephyr, monster," I said violently yelling! "Daddy, it's me, I swear," It said unconvincingly. Just as it finished, I shot a bolt of lighting at it! It dodged swiftly and immediately began counter attacking me. (Assuming that this situation is the same as the other cases, harming it would mean harming Zephyr. That's fine by me, Zephyr can recover with time, I just have to make sure not to kill him in the process.) "Hmph, I'm getting a dangerous vibe from you. You're seriously going to harm your own son to get to me," It said beginning to smerk. Then, just as it did, I began to smell be familiar scent. "Uncle Damien." Quickly looking behind me, I noticed Anubis leaping from a tree branch down to my side. (How long has it been since I last smelled him… it's been far too long. I'll have to chat with him later.) "Anubis, I know what your capable of. I need you to break that creatures connection to Zephyr," I said asked entering an offensive stance. "I won't disappoint you, Uncle," Anubis said beginning to form a grappling hook out of aura. (I'll use this time to attack it.) Using Quick Attack, I managed to knock it high into the air, while in midair It used a powerful Thunderbolt that nearly brought me to my knees. Mere seconds later, Anubis latched on to from inside Zephyr using his grappling hook of aura and quickly pulled it out! I quickly leaped towards Zephyr to catch him.

~Anubis's POV~

Just as I yanked the aura out of Zephyr, a bright blinding light suddenly engulfed the area! Looking towards the source, I could see a large wormhole appear behind the dark aura, which was beginning to take shape. "My time here might be up, but I'm not going down without dragging someone else down with me," It evilly yelled beginning to take on it's true form. It appeared as an off colored Darkrai rushing towards me! Using it's shadow like arms, it grabbed me and began pulling me into the wormhole with it! (Damn it, this is bad, I can't break free.) Beginning to panic, I yelled Uncle Damien's name in hopes that he would save me. Mere seconds later, I could see him jumping over me and preparing to attack the Darkrai, but before he could Darkrai grew another arm and hit him with a Dark Void! "No," I yelled, beginning to struggle. Then, suddenly being forced inside the wormhole by Darkrai, I quickly headbutted it and broke free for a second, only to turn around and have the Wormhole close in front of me! Hearing only the sound of Darkrai laughing, I turned and used Aura Sphere, sending it flying far away from me! Quickly coming to the realization that I was floating in what looked like space filled with many other wormholes, I grew scared and held myself in fear of loneliness. (I'm scared.) Beginning to cry, I curled up into a ball and held myself tightly, hoping that someone would come and save me.

~ A few hours later, Back in Anubis's universe. Damien is seen speaking with Lola at the Battle College.~

~Lola's POV~

I quickly sat up in pain on my bed and stared Damien in the eyes. "Damien, please don't tell me that's what really happened," I yelled beginning to cry. "Lola, you need to calm down," He said. "Calm down! How can I calm down when my precious Nephew is lost somewhere in Ultra Space," I continued. Quickly standing from my bed I fell to my knees in pain! (Anubis, I told you not to go! You disobeyed me and now look what's happened because of that!) With tears rushing down my face, Damien tried his best to calm me and help me up. "This is my fault, I could have stopped him," "Lola, knock it off, you know damn well you're not to blame for what happened," Damien said interrupting by trying to comfort me. Beginning to calm myself, I wiped my tears and slowly stood to my feet. "You're right, what we should be focusing on is how we're going to get Anubis back here," I said beginning to think. "Yeah, but we also have to tell Spencer and Lucy what happened to their son," Damien concerningly said. "You're right, knowing my sister she'll be heartbroken. I can't bear to see her in a state like that," I said wiping my tears once again. (That's definitely not going to be an easy chat to have…) "What about Zephyr, how's he doing," I asked. "He'll be fine with a bit of rest," Damien said. Then, just as he did, the door to began to open quickly. Sylph quickly entered and closed the door behind him. "Lola, what the hell happened to Nubis," Sylph yelled enraged. Damien slowly stepped in between him and me. "Calm down kid, have some manners when you're speaking to an adult," Damien said growling.

(Sylph, him and Anubis are deeply connected, it only makes sense that he would notice Anubis's suddenly disappearance.) "Damien, please calm down, you too Sylph-," "No! Where the fuck is my boyfriend! What happened to Anubis," He said yelling in a pained, yet striking tone. (I need to to get this under control quickly, Sylph seems likes he's ready to fight at any moment.) Suddenly using Telekinesis, I quickly restrained Sylph. He struggled and yelled a bit, but eventually he calmed down to a point where I could actually talk to him. "To be quick about things, Anubis ended getting pulled into an Ultra Wormhole, we have no idea where he is right now, but I do know that their is a small chance of us finding him through his father's connections," I said calmly to him. (There truly only is one possible way for us to find Anubis, and that's through Spencer's connections to Professor Kukui of the Alola region.) "Lola, we're wasting time. We need to get to Spencer's house," Damien quickly said. "You're right, I should be recovered enough to use Teleport. Sylph, I get that you're really upset, but please try your best to keep calm, I promise you, we will get my Nephew back," I said releasing him from Telekinesis and quickly teleporting away with Damien.

~Sylph POV~

"Damn it! I've never felt so useless before! I'm Nubis's boyfriend and I can't even do anythin' to save him! I hate bein' useless," I yelled slamming my fist on the ground! Seconds later, tears began to run down my face violently. ("Nubis, wherever you are, please be alright.") Unaware that I telepathically sent a message to him, I continued to slam my hand on the ground crying violently unaware of the bloody mess I was making.

~As a few hours pass, Lola, Damien, Spencer, and Lucy are seen sitting in the front room of Anubis's house.~

~Spencer's POV~

"Spencer, Lucy, I'm sorry for not being able to protect your son," Damien said sounding disappointed in himself. "No, Damian, you have nothing to be sorry about. That Pokemon came to this dimension hopping to make others suffer. I refuse to play the victim in that twisted game of its," I said standing from my couch in anger and swiping my paw in midair to open up a virtual tablet. "Lucy, I'm shocked that you're not in tears," Lola said. "You have no idea how bad I want to cry. I'm not going to cry because I know the moment I get upset, Anubis will as well," My wife sternly said looking her sister in the eyes. "Well then, what are you going to do? Who knows where he is in Ultra Space," Damien said. I quickly smiled and clicked on a contact on my tablet named Teransu. "I'm going to have a good friend of mine help find my son," I said smiling. "A friend? Who exactly are you talking about Spencer," Lola asked. As she did Teransu quickly answered the call. He appears to be somewhere at Royal Avenue in the Alola region grooming a Lycanroc Dusk.

~Meanwhile on the other side of the call in the Alola Region~

~Teransu's POV~

"Spencer, it's been forever, how have you been," I asked him excitedly. As I did, I slowled my grooming of Lykaios. "I'm actually in a bad situation; I could use your help," he said with all seriousness. (Hmm, what could I have happened?) I quickly looked Lykaios in his calm and relaxed eyes then looked back at Spencer. "What's wrong," I asked. "My son got dragged into Ultra Space by a Pokemon from another dimension. I need you to rescue him for me," he said sounding worried. I quickly stood from the bench I was sitting at and held out a Poke Ride Pokeball towards my RotomDex who was acting as the camera. "Don't worry Spencer, I'll save Anubis, and have him home before you and your know it. I only ask for one thing in return, but I'll save that for later. The next time you see me, I'll be with Anubis at your front door," I said smiling lightly. "Thank you, Teransu," he said ending the call. "How are you gonna find this kid when he's lost somewhere in Ultra Space," Lykaios asked seemingly doubtful. "Relax, this won't be too hard with Leo and Rotom on our side," I excitedly said smiling at RotomDex. "Are we heading to the Altar of the Sunne then," Rotom asked. "Of course. Lykaios, I'm gonna need you to be in your ball for a bit," I said holding the Love Ball towards him. "That's fine, I'll speak with you later," He said being returned to the ball. As he was, I quickly grabbed the Charizard Fly Pokeball and headed towards the Altar of the Sunne.

When I arrived, I quickly brought out Leonidas, a Solgaleo, from his Luxury Ball saying: "Leo, I need your help with something." Leo approached me and rubbed his cold nose on my chest. "We need to search Ultra Space for Riolu named Anubis," I said beginning to put on the outfit, Dulse, from the Ultra Recon Squad, gave me. Leo quickly nodded and kneeled down so I could climb on his back. "Rotom, when we're in Ultra Space, I want you to use your Island Scan function as a radar to help us track down Anubis. It shouldn't be difficult considering we're only looking for life signs," I said. Rotom quickly nodded in understanding and braced himself. "Alright, Leo, onward to Ultra Space," I yelled excitedly.

~Meanwhile somewhere in Ultra Space Anubis is seen balled up and drifting endlessly.~

~Anubis's POV~

(What's this? Am I starting to have self doubt? That usually never happens… If only I had listed to Lola, then, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation… Just maybe that Darkrai would have left Zephyr alone… perhaps all this could have been avoided…) Beginning to grow cold, I feel my body shake in an futile attempt to generate heat. "I'm gonna die here, aren't I," I said with a heart filled with sadness. "Mom, Dad, Sylph, I don't think I'm gonna make it back," I said beginning to cry. Then, I suddenly heard a voice say:"Oh really. Even in a dangerous situation like this, you should always have faith. I say this because even your loved ones are filled with the belief that you'll return. It's only right for you to return the favor, right, Anubis." Looking around in a panic, I quickly noticed a human riding a large Pokemon run up behind me.

(A Human?!) "Can you please help me?! I'll do anything," I yelled desperately. The trainer looked me in the eyes with sadness for a second. Mere seconds later, he reached for my paw and helped me on to his mighty Pokemon's back. Then, within minutes later we took off leaving Ultra Space and ending up at some strange ruins in the middle of nowhere.

To be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Another Anomaly!

Chapter 9: Another Anomaly?!

Character List:

Anubis The Lucario

Lykaios The Lycanroc Dusk

Rinn The Shiny Zorua

Gowther The Zororaok

Blaster The Charizard

Teransu The Trainer

Nol The Trainer

~Teransu and Anubis are seen climbing off of Solgaleo's back at the Altar of the sunne.~

~Teransu's POV~

(Hmm, I don't like the way Anubis looked when I came to his rescue. He seems broken. I can't return him to his family like this, I'll just have to snap him out of this funk. Sorry Spencer, but it looks like I'll be holding on to Anubis for a bit longer.) Examining Anubis closely I realized that he was still shaken up by being in Ultra Space. (Time flows differently in Ultra Space than it does in other places, so who knows how long he could have been in their for.) I slowly approached Anubis and rubbed his head lightly. As I did, he jumped in shocked and knocked my hand away. "Ah, I take it you don't remember me," I calmly said looking him in the eyes. "N-No, I don't know any humans. How is it you know me," He said seemingly shaken up.

I quickly threw my hand behind my head and laughed a bit. "Well, I know you from two different sources. The first is through Snow, Lycan, and Tiger, they're the small group of Pokemon I sent to train at the college you do, and secondly, I guess you could say that I'm your father's trainer," I said smiling. Anubis's eyes widened with shock and confusion! "What?! You're kidding," he yelled seemingly dumbfounded. "Nope, dead serious," I said laughing and returning Leonidas to his Luxury Ball. "Listen, I hate to ask this of you, but will you have a battle with me," I asked. His eyes widened for a sec and at the same time he took a nervous step backwards. "N-NO! I-I don't-wanna battle," I said looking down at his shaking paws. Seconds later, I began to notice tears roll down his face. (Mm, like I thought. He's lost the will to fight. I guess this is a job for Lykaios. I believe he'll be able to help Anubis recover.)

Exhaling deeply I slowly walked past Anubis. "Anubis, follow me, I have to do one thing before I return you home," I said smiling. He nervously nodded and followed. As we left the Altar of the Sunne, we quickly headed to Ten Cara Hill. "What is this place," Anubis asked. "This is Ten Cara Hill, this is where I break you out of that traumatized state you're in," I said determinedly staring him in the eyes. "I'm not going to fight… I'm not going to do anything," he said looking down and holding himself in pain. "Hmph, in that case, just die then," I yelled grabbing Lykaios's Love ball and throwing it near Anubis. Lykaios instantly appeared with pink hearts floating around him. "Y-you can't be serious," Anubis yelled. "He's serious about everything he does," Lykaios said growling at Anubis. "Anubis, these will be my final words to you… If you don't fight, you will die here and now," I said backing up a bit.

~Anubis's POV~

(Damn it, I'm too scared to move. But why? Why am I so scared… I guess it's because I've been in Ultra Space for what sempt like forever. It was so cold and lonely. I was drifting endlessly without any sense of control.) My body suddenly began to shake in fear once again. (It's scared. It's scared because it doesn't know when or if another wormhole will open and drag me back to Ultra Space.) "Damn it, I don't wanna go back," I said falling to the ground. "Lykaios, Accelerock," Teransu yelled. Within a second I could feel myself being tackled hard into the nearby cliff wall. (Damn it! If I don't fight, I'll die, and I'm pretty sure dying would be worse than being trapped in Ultra Space.) Then, I suddenly heard Teransu yelled "Fire Fang." Looking up in pain, I quickly raised my arm only have it bitten by Teransu's Lycanroc using Fire Fang. I twitched in pain and stared the Lycanroc in his now red bloodthirsty eyes.

(Damn it! I wanna live! If I live on I'll be able to see all my loved ones again, I'll be able to kiss on Sylph, and hug on my parents. I'll be able to see all my friends, and even achieve my dream. So, I can't die here! But, if I live on, I'll run the risk of being trapped in Ultra Space again! No, I can't think like that, the moment I do, my body will give into fear and I'll be unable to battle. I won't let that happen!) Now looking Teransu's Lycanroc in the face with a determined stare. I quickly formed an aura sphere in my free paw and uppercutted his Lycanroc off me! Slowly, I began to stand and crack my paws ready to fight.

"Hmph, I'm not surprised. Lykaios, it's time for the real battle. Stone Edge to Splintered Storm Shards," He yelled suddenly being to dance. (Huh? A z-move?!) Seconds later, Lykaios growled and jumped high in the air. As he did a countless number of sharp rocks rose from the ground and quickly surrounded me! Within seconds they tilted towards me. (This doesn't look good, I'm going to have to knock him out to cancel the move.) Suddenly, I crossed my arms and prepared to use Cross Chop. In that moment, Lykaios roared and charged at me! As he did the rocks quickly followed. I quickly ran towards them and dodged a good number, but as I drew close to Lykaios the rocks got more aggressive and started to cut me on multiple parts of my body. I didn't let the pain stop me, cause if I did, I would have surely died. Now face to face with Lykaios I quickly Crossed Chopped him near the neck only to have him grab me with his tail and hold me down while the remaining rocks hit me!

As the dust settled, I found myself laying on the ground, unable to move, with my paws buried by piles of rock. Lykaios quickly stepped in front of me and laughed. "You know, if I were just a regular Rock-Type, I probably would have been defeated already," he said. "Lykaios, looks like the battle is over, we win," Teransu said rubbing Lykaios's messy fur. "Anubis, you're strong, but you definitely could be stronger. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to train your properly. I gotta get you back to your family before your Dad begins to worry even more," Teransu said helping me up. (Huh, now that I'm feeling better I can actually think clearly.) "I'm still a bit shocked that you're the person that trained Lycan and Tiger," I said. Teransu laughed a bit to what I said. Moments later, he began healing my wounds. "Tiger and Lycan are my little brothers. Teransu may have trained them, but it was definitely me who disciplined them," Lykaios said looking towards the sky. (Seriously?! If him and Tiger are this strong, I'm scared to think of just how strong Lycan is.)

"Anubis, are you feeling better," Teransu asked helping me stand. "Yeah, much better, thanks," I said warmly. "Good, now we can get you back home and be done with you," Lykaios said moving to Teransu's side. "Lykaios, behave," Teransu said scratching at the fur on Lykaios's neck. (Hmm, I wonder just how lose the two of them are?) Closing my eyes quickly to examine their bond, I found that the two of them were nearly inseparable. Their aura's seemed to be tightly intertwined. Opening my eyes, I began to realize something. (Huh, I never would have thought that the bonds between a human and a Pokemon could be so strong. I really need to do more research on this. Before that, I wanna try examining the bonds of my friends.) Suddenly, I felt Teransu place his warm hand on my head saying: "Let's get you home." I smiled and followed as him and Lykaios began to walk away.

~Meanwhile in the Kosmos Region, It appears to be nighttime at the Pokemon Battle College. Rinn The Shiny Zorua is seen lying on the roof of the dorms building staring at the full moon.~

~Rinn's POV~

(Why can't I shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen?) As I later there looking at the moon, I could feel something inside me grow stronger. It was like a weird desire thingie pulling on me. It was almost like it was calling me. Slowly beginning to look into the distance, I could see a bright flash of light appear in Acorn Forest. "That's definitely not normal," I said quickly standing in shock. As I stood there, I began to get the uncontrollable urge to take action. (Could that be the thing calling me?) "I can't stand here any longer," I said quickly running and jumping off the school's rooftop and into the nearby trees of Acorn Forest. As I jumped from tree to tree towards that flash of light, I could feeling something inside me beginning to act up. (I don't know what the feeling is, but whatever it is, it's definitely calling me.) A few minutes of me jumping from tree to tree pass, and as they do, I began to see something close by.

(Is that a Pokemon?) Quickly leaping out of the tree, I noticed the faint light of an injured Charizard's burning tail. Beginning to approach slowly, I found that the Charizard was unconscious, it also seems to be laying on top of a brown skinned Human who also seemed to be knocked out. "Hmm, if I had to guess, I'd say that this Charizard was trying to protect it's trainer from something," I said to myself. (What could have left the two of them injured like this?) As I drew closer to the two the Charizard slowly began to open his eyes. "Woah, thank goodness," I said jumping back. He quickly pushed himself up and looked at his trainer to check his vital signs. "At least you're okay," he mumbled. Seconds later, he stood and growled at me. As he did, the flame on his tail glew a bright red. "Who are you," He yelled. I jumped back in shock. (Geez, this guy is serious!) "M-my name is Rinn, I was passing by when I just so happen to stumble across you and your trainer," I said yelling in fear. "We-Agh," The Charizard quickly grabbed his head in pain and feel to his knees. "I can't remember," he said.

(Huh? Could he really be suffering from amnesia? Either way, I should really get them out of here. This region isn't exactly kind to Trainers.) "Hey, listen, I know a place that you could take your trainer to recover, but we kinda gotta go now before other Pokemon come," I quickly said. "I guess I don't really have a choice," he said picking up his trainer and following me out the Forest. (I definitely can't take him to the Battle College, so I guess I'll just have to take him to my sister's house in Zerfe Town. As long as we avoid the main road, we'll avoid being noticed. Also, I'm pretty sure Gowther won't mind if I let them live there in my place for a bit.)

~Later that night at the Port town known as Zerfe, A few female Zoroark is seen at her house finishing up a few dishes.~

~Gowther's POV~

"And that's that," I said quickly wiping the sweat off my forehead and walking over to the front room to go chill on the couch. (I haven't seen my adorable little brother in awhile, I hope he's doing well in college and not getting fucked senseless by that idiot boyfriend of his. Ugh, Rinn can be such a handful sometimes...) "I don't think I'll ever get what Rinn sees in Drago," I said exhaling loudly. As I did, I suddenly heard loud knocking coming from the front door. "Huh? Who could that be at this hour," quickly walking over towards the door, I looked through the peephole and saw Rinn standing in front of an injured Charizard carrying a Human!? I quickly opened the door. "Rinn, what the hell is this-," "Gowther, we don't have time for this. I promise I'll tell you about it later, but right now they need help, and this is the only way I know how to help them," Rinn said interrupting me. I exhaled deeply and invited them inside. "Place your trainer on the couch there, I'll prepare something that'll help him recover. Rinn, you come too," I said kicking my little brother into the kitchen.

(I'll make some berry stew, that'll definitely wake that trainer up.) As I gathered the ingredients I needed to make this dish, I began questioning Rinn. "I find it so funny how you think you can just show up with no warning with an injured stranger," I said glaring at him from the corner of me eye. "Sis, I couldn't just do nothing… Literally, I felt like I was being drawn to that trainer," He said looking at me all serious. (Drawn to him? Could it be that Rinn and that Trainer were destined to meet? I've heard of that happening to Pokemon, but never a Human and a Pokemon.) "Rinn, you… Nevermind keep that Charizard company. I'll be in there once this done with this," I said slowly turning my back to him.

~Rinn's POV~

Heading into the front room, I couldn't help but notice the Charizard resting his head on his trainer's forehead. (Wow, I didn't know that a Human and a Pokemon could share such a strong bond. Then again, I shouldn't be so surprised. After all, I only decided to help them because of that connection I felt to him. I want to experience the bond a Human and a Pokemon can achieve together.) I quickly approached the Charizard. "Hey, what's your name," I asked sitting on the couch across from them. "My name is Blaster. What's your cutie," he lustfully said. As he did, he appeared to be moving his head from his trainer. I didn't catch on to the lustful thing he said right away. "I'm Rinn… Wait! Did you you call me-," "Rinn, shut up before you wake the trainer," Gowther yelled interrupting me from in the kitchen. I blushed in shocked and looked at Blaster dumbfoundedly. He laughed a bit and looked back at his unconscious trainer. "I shouldn't… Not when Nol is in this condition, and on top of that, you're only a Zorua, a cute, tiny, and Shiny Zorua whose insides I'd destroy end up destroying," he softly said.

(Seriously?! Does he really think I'm not able to take him?! I bet I could take twice your size, chump!) I looked him in the eyes smiling, only to turn my back to him and raise my tail to show my cute pink entrance. "Wanna try me," I whispered. "Food's done," Gowther suddenly said entering. As she did, I quickly lowered my tail and turned back around. She seemed to be carrying two bowls, one for Blaster and the other for Nol. As she approached, he handed Blaster a bowl, then sat next to Nol. She lightly lifted his head and slowly poured a little bit of the Berry Stew into his mouth. As she did Nol's eyes could be seen twitching. Seconds later, he suddenly shot up from the couch and held his forehead. "Nol, thanks for taking forever," Blasters said looking away from him in anger. (Huh? What was that for, he seemed so close to Nol when he was knocked out.) Trying to calm and collect himself Nol quickly exhaled. "Rinn, Gowther,Thank you," he said smiling only to end up jumping from the pain that began to surge through his body. "Huh!? We've never met before, so how do you know our names," Gowther asked putting the stew down in front of him.

"Well, that's a bit tricky to explain. But, I know you through Blaster. You see, when a Pokemon and their trainer share a strong bond with each other, they're able to enter a state known as Synchronization. To be quick, when Blaster rubbed his forehead on mine, I synced with him and was able to see and hear through him," he said picking up the Berry Stew from in front of him. (Seriously?! That's a thing?! Wait, could that also have something to do with why I was drawn to him?) I smiled and suddenly jumped in Nol's face only to be pulled away and held up by Blaster. "Nol, I have so many questions for you-," "Rinn, calm down, he just woke up, he needs time to recover," Gowther said interrupting me. After that, she quickly stood and grabbed some items to wrap up and clean Nol's wounds. As she did Nol thanked her and looked at me smiling. "Rinn, I'm guessing you wanna know why you feel such a strong connection to me, even though we don't even know each other, right," he asked. Being put down by Blaster, I looked at Nol with amazement and shock, all while nodding frantically. "Well, honestly, it's because me and you apparently are in close sync with each other. I already told you about Synchronization, but I didn't tell you that it goes much deeper than just that. It's capable of linking two or more individuals through time and space, and it's for that reason that me, Blaster, and the others ended up in this universe…," The second he said that I felt like I just got hit with a strong gust of wind. (This is some seriously deep stuff. Me and Nol, connected? Huh, this is definitely unlike anything I've felt before. This feeling I now have transcends all my others ones.) "That's seriously deep. Nol, does this mean you're gonna try and take my little brother away from me," Gowther asked bringing an awkward silence to the room.

Nol quickly finished off his stew and tried to break the awkward silence. "Well, I'm not just gonna kidnap Rinn and force him to come with me. Firstly, I don't even know where I am, and secondly, I'm way too injured to go back to wherever I was," he nervously said laughing. "Oh, well, in that case feel free to stay here for as long as you need. Just make sure you don't make your presence too known, not too many Pokemon like humans in this region," Gowther said grabbing the finished stew bowls from Blaster and Nol. "Thank you, we appreciate the hospitality," Nol said looking at Blaster waiting for him to do the same. Blaster quickly looked away and pouted. "Geez, Blaster," Nol said underneath his breath.

"Rinn, I'm not going to force you to do anything, but if down with living an adventure filled with me and Team Yaoi, you're welcome to join up with us," He said warmly smiling. I couldn't help but stare at him while being lost in deep thought. (It all boils down to me. If I go with him, whenever he leaves, I'll have to leave college and all of my friends with it…) "Huh, what's Team Yaoi," I asked cluelessly.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10: The True Strength Of A Bond

Chapter 10: The True Strength of A Bond Between Pokemon!

Character List:

Anubis The Lucario

Sylph The Greninja

Spencer The Lucario

Lucy The Lopunny

Teransu The Trainer

Lykaios The Lycanroc Dusk

Lycan The Lycanroc Midnight

Tiger The Lycanroc Midday

~Meanwhile near Florence Town, Anubis and Teransu are seen quickly entering the town and seem to be headed towards Anubis's house. At the same time, Sylph appears to have noticed Anubis's return and is about to take action. Sylph is seen standing just outside the Battle College's main entrance.~

~Sylph's POV~

"Anubis?!," I suddenly yelled in shock of sensing my mates presence. (He's back, finally! But, he's so far away. I bet I can get to him if I start sprinting. It'll probably take till sunrise but who cares.) Then, just as I was about to run off from the Battle College's campus, I suddenly felt a large claw grab my arm. Quickly looking behind me, I noticed Lycan grabbing my arm with Tiger not too far behind him. "You're heading in the direction Anubis is aren't you," Lycan asked. "Don't waste my time obvious observations," I said snatching away from him. "That's not the point. Sylph, we want you to lead us to Anubis. We think someone really important to us helped him back," Tiger said looking me in eyes. (Ugh, they're wasting time!) "Fine, just follow me, but know I'm not slowin' down," I said quickly entering a running position. "I'll be right at your side," Tiger said leaning down so that Lycan could ride on his back. Then, the second Lycan mounted Tiger, I quickly took off in the direction I felt Anubis! ("Anubis,") I telepathically thought as I ran.

~Meanwhile in Florence town, Anubis is seen approaching his house when he suddenly stops and looks in the direction of the his college.~

~Anubis's POV~

(Sylph? I can feel him.) "Anubis, are you alright," Teransu asked rubbing my head lightly. Quickly snapping out of it, I looked at him and nodded smiling. Seconds later, I turned towards my house and smiled. With the dawn sky quickly approaching, I began to wonder if my parents were even awake. Continuing to walk towards my house, I quickly found myself at the front door with Teransu behind me. For some reason, I grew extremely nervous. (What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be struggling right now, this is all I've wanted for awhile now, so why am I struggling to open the door.) Taking a large inhale, I slowly grabbed the knob, began to turn it, and slowly push open the door. As I did, I quickly saw my Dad and Mommy looking at me with expression filled faces. "I'm home," I said quickly beginning to cry. As I did, my parents suddenly hugged and kissed on me violently. I laughed in joy and smiled in relief that I was able to feel them again. With tears running endlessly down my face, I hugged them both tightly.

As a few minutes passed things began to calm down. My father invited Teransu inside and shook his hand. "I can always rely on you, Teransu," My father said. "Anytime, Spencer," Teransu said blushing nervously. "Anubis, we heard about what happened from Lola and Damien," my mommy said with a bit of irritation in her voice. (Oh, then she probably knows that I had disobeyed Auntie Lola.) "I'm very upset with you, but I'm also really proud of you. Anubis, you've finally evolved into a Lucario. I so proud," She said hugging me lovingly and crying on my shoulder. "Thanks, mommy," I softly said wrapping my arms around her. "Anubis, we're both extremely proud of you, but I trained you better than that," my father said seemingly irritated. "I'm sorry, but being in the heat of things really messed up my thinking," I said sounding a bit down. "Spencer, leave him be. We'll talk about that later, right now, let's just focus on having our son back with us," Mommy said rubbing him head softly. As she did, I looked past her shoulder and saw the morning sun's light begin to fill the room. With it, I could feel the presence of my mate draw increasingly closer! It was almost like he was outside!

I quickly broke the hug from my mommy and ran out the front door! Shocked by what I did Teransu followed. "What's wrong, Anubis," he asked looking the the same direction I was. Pretty soon, my parents followed and asked the same. Seconds later, I saw Sylph, Tiger, and Lycan appear in front of my gate! "Anubis," he yelled suddenly running up and hugging me tightly, and kissing me on my neck as he did. "Sylph, you found me-," I said suddenly being interrupted by him passionately kissing me! I suddenly blushed and just let the kiss happen. I honestly forgot that my parents were right behind me watching. That's definitely gonna tricky to explain to them. Meanwhile, straight across from us, Teransu was seen been tackled to the ground by Lycan and Tiger.

"We've missed you, Teransu," Tiger said violently licked Teransu's face. "It's hard not being able to be with the person you love for such a long period of time, you know," Lycan said hugging Teransu lovingly. "Aww, I've missed you guys too, but-you morons left Snow all alone," Teransu said suddenly yelling and slamming Lycan and Tiger's heads together! That quickly caught me and Sylph's attention. "Ever since you guys were little pups I've always drilled teamwork into your heads! Leaving him is a sign that you completely forgot about that! Now, what do you think your older brother, Lykaios, would say if he were here," Teransu said standing. "He'd probably yell at us," Tiger said looking away with a smile. Lycan simply laughed on the sidelines. As he did, Teransu grew increasingly more serious and grabbed a Love ball from his pocket! "Lykaios, scold your brothers for me," he said quickly releasing Lykaios. The second he appeared Lykaios headbutted both Lycan and Tiger! "I'm not gonna repeat what Teransu said, but I will use this time to beat the living crap out of you Idiots," Lykaios said suddenly jumping on his little brothers.

Laughing as I did, Teransu quickly noticed me. "Oh, that's right, Anubis, will you and your partner have a battle with me," he excitedly asked. I quickly jumped back nervously. "Huh, what's this about? Trying to test their bond, Teransu," my father asked. "Of course, I wanna see if the bond between two Pokemon is stronger than the bond between a Human and a Pokemon," he said smiling. "Alrighty then, but to be fair, I was just doing the same… while comparing you and Anubis's auras' to your partners, I found all of you aren't that different," my dad said. (Basically, he was examined us without our consent… Congratulations, you've successfully made it on to my "Beware" list.)

"Fine, let's do this-," "Hold up, I have to give you something, Son," my dad said quickly interrupting me and walking up towards me. He quickly slipped me on a bracelet with a Lucarionite on it?! "A Mega Stone?! You can't seriously think I know how to use this," I said panicking. My father simply laughed as he backed up a bit. "Nubis, the stone won't activate when you want it to. I think it'll activate when the two of use are one… if that makes any sense," Sylph said looking Teransu in the eyes.

"Oh snap, we've got another sharp one. Lykaios, Lycan, I choose you two," Teransu said. As he did Lykaios and Lycan walked in front of him and entered a battle ready stance. Me and Sylph soon did the same. Sylph stood facing Lykaios and I stood facing Lycan. "Honestly, Honey, you just go back, are you sure you're ready for this," my mommy asked seemingly worried. I giggled a bit and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," I said focusing my eyes on Lycan. Silence quickly took the area. As it did the only sounds I could hear was a gentle breeze of wind pushing against the lush surrounding plant life. I slowly inhaled and quickly exhaled. As I did I could feel myself and Sylph become connected. It was almost as he we were breathing in harmony. Unfortunately, I could feel the same occurring behind Teransu and his Pokemon. Then, Teransu yelled: "Lykaios, Accelerock!" Pointing at me I quickly put up my guard and branched for his attack! The second he hit me, I found myself behind knocked off balance and falling to the ground, but before for I could hit it, Sylph grabbed my arm and pulled me up. As he did Lycan rushed at him using Thunder Fang! Seeing Lycan's attack in slow motion, I quickly used an aura sphere to send him flying back towards Teransu, but before I could, Lykaios jumped at me using Fire Fang. In that instant, Sylph tripped me and quickly threw a few Water Shurikens at him. Landing a direct hit, but doing little damage, Lykaios backed off. I quickly stood only to admediatly dodge a Brick Break from Lycan that separated me and Sylph. (Clever, I guess that move did exactly what he wanted. Now, if I had to guess, I'd say Lykaios was going to try another Fire Fang.) I quickly noticed a shadow be casted over me, I looked up and saw Lycan using Fire Fang?! "Damn, not enough time to dodge," I yelled, falling to my butt and letting Lycan bite my arm! (Damn it, Lycan's way stronger than I thought, he's nearly crushing the bones in my arm!) Quickly jumping with him still biting my arm, I focus punched him in the chest and sent him flying towards Teransu! Lycan seem to endure somehow. His body quickly began to glow with a bright red aura?! (He's using Counter!) Looking towards Sylph, I noticed that Lykaios was leading him right to Lycan!

I quickly formed a rope of aura to grab and pull him back towards me! Barely able to catch my breath, Lycan and Lykaios quickly claimed their paws on the ground using Stone Edge! Unable to dodge I branched for the attack, only to have Sylph jump in the way and take a direct hit! As the dirt settled, I saw Sylph injured and falling to his knees. "Anubis, if this is the best you and your partner have, then I gotta say… I'm disappointed," Teransu said. As he did, his words echoed in my head. Becoming filled with anger I me and Sylph quickly tighten our fist. Sylph slowly stood and was suddenly engulfed by a veil of water. As he was a light emerged from it and headed towards me. Within seconds it hit my Mega Stone and empowered it! I instantly began to glow with the light of evolution! "Disappointed? In me, now that's something I try to avoid at all times," I said suddenly breaking the light and appearing as a Mega Lucario! "This is the strength of our bond! I'm not about to sit back and let some Human say he's disappointed in that," Sylph said yelling and appearing out of the water veil as Ash-Greninja! standing side by side we quickly prepared ourselves for our next attack.

As we did Lykaios and Lycan stood smirking. In that same moment, Lykaios's eyes turned a blood red. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Lykaios, Lycan prepare yourselves," Teransu said yelling. Using Extreme Speed, I quickly appeared in Lykaios's face and hit him with Close Combat! He seemed to just barely endure the hit. When I backed off, he appeared to be wobbling side to side. (Nice, this battle is gonna be over with this next attack.) "Sylph, let's end this," I said raising my paw in the air and Beginning to form a Focus Blast. Sylph smirked and quickly started to form a Giant Water Shuriken above him. Looking towards Teransu, I noticed that he was moving oddly. "Lykaios, Inferno Overdrive! Lycan, Gigavolt Havoc," he yelled falling to his knees. As he did Lykaios and Lycan appeared to be gathering a crazy amount of Electrical and Fire energy. With all our attacks charged and ready, we quickly launched launched them at each other! In an instant Lycan's Gigavolt Havoc passed through my Focus Blast with ease and headed straight for me! Unable to dodge due to fatigue, I feel to my knees, only to have Sylph quickly jump in front of me and explode with electricity! The attack sent a powerful shock wave surging through both our bodies! Nearly passing out from the pain we caught a glimpse of Sylph's Giant Water Shuriken evaporating the second it made contact with the Inferno Overdrive! "Damn it," Sylph yelled tightly hugging me and preparing to take the attack! With in seconds of the attack hitting us, my father quickly stepped in and dispersed the attack somehow?! With me and Sylph looking dumbfounded our vision began to fade to black.

Spencer's POV

"Teransu, you could have killed them with that last combo," I said walking towards my son and his partner. (Honestly, he should have to me sooner that he'd found someone to love. That would have at least given me and Lucy some time to prepare ourselves… Geez, he really knows how to drop bombs on us.) With him and his partner's Mega Evolution breaking, I quickly looked towards Teransu and saw that he was breathing heavily while resting on Tiger. Meanwhile, Lycan appeared to be just fine, while Lykaios was knocked out. "Sorry, Spencer… I honestly didn't expect this much of a challenge from them. Your son and his mate are really something special," Teransu said still breathing heavily. As he he did, Lucy quickly ran over to check on Anubis's condition. "Thank goodness, our child's going to be fine, he's just really exhausted. The same applies to Sylph," she said running her soft paws on their foreheads. (That's good, I'll take them up to Anubis's.) "Alright, Dear, do me a favor and get the medical kit, we'll need to wrap and clean their wounds before we move them anywhere," I said to my beautiful wife who quickly stood and ran into the house. As she did, I looked towards Teransu. "I suppose I should thank you, Teransu. Because of you, I was able to get a good grasp of how strong Anubis really is.With that I should be able to develop a few tools that'll help in his growth while he's still in college. Ah, that reminds me. You entered three of your own Pokemon in the Battle College didn't you," I asked him. Quickly catching his breath he stood and nodded his head. "Yeah, Lycan, Tiger, and Snow are enrolled," He said quickly healing his Pokemon with a few medical items he pulled out of his book bag. As he did, Lycan and Lykaios began to stand. "No actually, Lycan and the others were supposed to tell me the ranking they got the moment they received it," He said slowly turning in anger towards them.

I laughed a bit and watched from a distance. "Well, Lycan and Tiger, what rank did the two of you end up getting," He said cracking his knuckles and jumping in their face. As he did, Lycan quickly turned away smirking. "Well, I got in Class A with Anubis, and Snow got in Class B," Tiger said attempting to mock Lycan. "I expected nothing less of you Tiger. But, I'm definitely going to have a word with Snow later… Now, what about you, Lycan," Teransu said hugging Lycan from behind. Lycan started Teransu in his for a second before answering. He soon smirked and answered. "Class D," He said laughing. (He's kidding?! I'm finding it really hard to believe that! Wait, he probably only did it because he wanted to climb the class rankings… That would make sense considering he's known for playing with Teransu the most. I would be surprised if he made it to Class A before the end of the year.) Looking back towards Teransu, I found that he had Lycan in a chokehold! "You're such a moron Lycan! If you don't step up your game I'm gonna put you through my special training method again," He yelled tightening his grip!

As he did, Lycan simply laughed playfully. "Don't worry, I only did it so I can climb the rankings," Lycan said laughing. As he did Teransu released Lycan. "You'd better, you moron," Teransu said softly. "Dear, let's move quickly," Lucy said running towards me with the medical kit. As a few hours pass, me and Lucy quickly cleaned and bandaged Sylph's and Anubis's wounds. When we finished I quickly headed to Teransu to have conversation about his Pokemon. Afterwards, he left sending Lycan and Tiger back to the Battle College.

~Meanwhile in Anubis's room, Sylph is seen beginning to awake next to Anubis who's still sleeping.~

~Sylph's POV~

Beginning to awake, I found myself in what I think is Anubis's room laying next to him. Also, the wounds I had received from battling Teransu's Pokemon had seemed to be cleaned and banged. Slowly beginning to sit up, my gaze instantly shifted towards Anubis. I began to feel a warmth from inside myself. As it did, a smile flew across my face and warm tears rolled down my eyes. Slowly, I brought my head down to Anubis's forehead and kissed him on his nose. "Nubis, that was stupid of ya'. Ya' know damn well that we're supposed to deal with dangerous things together. I don't think ya' know just how much I suffered when you went missin', I nearly broke cause from the stress of not bein' about to do nothin', and what's worse is, I could barely feel ya' presence when ya' did disappear," I said trying my best not to flood him in my tears. Closing my eyes, I tried my best to hold back my tears. Then, I suddenly felt the warmth of Anubis's paw in my face! I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked to find Anubis quickly pressing his lips against mine lovingly. Slowly, he reached for the back of my head and pulled me into an even deeper kiss.

Pulling out of the kiss, Anubis smiled and hugged me tightly. "Sylph, when I was stuck in Ultra Space, I honestly wanted die. I couldn't take the coldness and emptyness of the void. It was unbearable," he said beginning to cry violently on me. "The only reason I didn't try to kill myself was because I could just barely feel you. Your presence alone kept me warm in that hell," As he said that I could feel his hug tighten. Using my hand, I gently lifted his head and kissed him. "Never again, will we ever be that far apart again, I promise, I'm never gonna' let that happen to ya' ever again," I said lightly bumping foreheads with him and staring him in his beautiful... purple eyes?!

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11: Tradition Vs Desire

Chapter 11: Tradition or Desire!

Character List:

Anubis The Lucario

Sylph The Greninja

Spencer The Lucario

Lucy The Lopunny

Teransu The Trainer

Nol The Trainer

Gowther The Zoroark

Rinn The shiny Zorua

Tidal The Swampert

Seraph The Lucario

Chase The Croagunk

Melody The Frogadier

Veracent The Toxicroak

~The next day in Zerfe Town, Rinn and Nol are seen having a conversation on the isolated part of the beach~

~Nol's POV~

"Rinn, I asked you before if you wanted to join my Team Yaoi. I was just curious to know how you feel about my offer now," I asked smiling lightly at Rinn while he stood in the sand not too far in front of me. "Yeah, about that. I'll only join your team once I see for myself what they're packing," Rinn said beginning to smerk. (Ohh. I should have seen this coming. I take it it he wants to battle.) "Fine, I'll introduce you too them through this battle, beginning with Seraph," I yelled quickly throwing Seraph's Quick Ball in front of Rinn! In an instant Seraph appeared as a skinny looking Lucario. "Ohhh, what's this? A shiny Zorua, now that's adorable. I hope you don't suck at battling." Seraph said quickly entering a battle stance. "Hmph, it's nice to meet you, Seraph, but I'm definitely going to have to beat you now," Rinn said also entering a battle ready stance. "Alright, Rinn, I'm not going to go easy on you," I said getting myself ready. "I don't expect you to," Rinn said quickly jumping back smirking. "Hmph. Seraph, Close Combat," I yelled. In an instant Seraph dashed towards Rinn with this paws ready to strike, but before he could get in striking distance, Rinn used a Dark Pulse that sent Seraph flying backward. "What the hell, that shouldn't have been that strong," Seraph yelled seemingly confused. "Calm yourself, he's coming," I said quickly said watching as Rinn ran towards Seraph who was quickly beginning to stand. As he did Rinn's eyes quickly glew with a light blue light! (He's using Extrasensory! This doesn't look good for Seraph.) Suddenly being hit with the attack Seraph yelled in pain and fell to his knees. "Damn, you're definitely full of surprises," Seraph said struggling to stand.

"You think that was surprising, just wait till you see how many inches I can take," Rinn said giggling. I nervously blushed at what he said and returned Seraph to his Quick Ball. "Okay, it's time to get serious. Rinn, sorry, but it looks like you'll only get to me two of the Pokemon on Team Yaoi! Go, Tidal," I yelled throwing a Dive Ball towards Rinn, releasing a bulky looking Swampert! "Nol, I'm ready when you are," Tidal said showing off the Swampertite on his arm. "Huh?! Wait, you're not seriously going to use Mega Evolution," Rinn yelled seemingly surprised. As he did, I slowly pulled out a Keystone from my pocket. But, before I could perform Mega evolution, I could feel a strange vibe coming from Rinn!

~Rinn's POV~

"Oh man, I'm really getting heated over this! I love this feeling, it's almost as good as sex," I yelled sudden being engulfed in light! (Huh!? I'm a evolving?!) Within a matter of seconds I found myself standing on two legs and looking a my purple claws. "I did it," I said seemingly dumbfounded. (With this power, I'll be able to beat Nol.) Quickly pulling myself out of it, I looked up at Nol and Tidal and smiled. In that same moment, I used Shadow Claw and rushed at Tidal who quickly put up a block. "Impressive," Nol said mumbleding. "Nol, snap out of it," Tidal yelled. Mere seconds later I broke his guard and kicked him back towards Nol. (I've definitely gotten a lot stronger.) "Tidal, I've had enough daydreaming. It's time to Mega Evolve," Nol said suddenly activating his key stone and Mega Evolving Tidal!

Smirking out of sheer excitement I began dashing towards Tidal! In that same moment he used Aqua Jet and dashed back at me! I stopped and quickly gathered a massive amount of dark energy! With it I slammed my claws on the ground to discharge it! Using Dark Pulse in hopes of sending him flying! He endured the attack and pushed through my dark pulse and rammed me dead in the chest! With that I was sent flying at extreme speeds towards the cliff wall! Unable to move from the pain, I remained their stuck and dumbfounded by the power of Tidal's Mega Evolution. (I've learned from Anubis and Sylph that Pokemon get exceptionally stronger when they share strong bonds with each other. Tidal and Nol are definitely an example of that logic. I just hope I can get that strong while at Nol's side. ) Slowly looking up, I watched as Nol and Tidal approached me. Tidal reverted back to his previous form, and Nol pulled out a Dusk Ball from his pocket. "Rinn, that was awesome! You're awesome, and that's why I want you on my team," Nol said smiling. As he did, Tidal helped me get unstuck. Helping me stand, Tidal wrapped his fin like hand around my waist and looked at me with a lustful stare. "Well Rinn, will you join me," Nol asked holding out his Dusk Ball towards me.

I quickly smirked at him and nodded. "I'll join you, but in return you have to make me stronger," I said. "Of course, I'll train you to be the best, Rinn," Nol said tapping the Dusk Ball against my head to capture me. A while later I found myself at my sister's house laying in my bed. Taking a quick whiff of the air, I realized that Nol was downstairs. (He must be talking to my sister.) Slowly climbing out of bed, I suddenly heard a loud notification noise come from my tablet. Walking over towards it, I noticed that it was a message from school. "Are you ready for Trainer's Week? Starting Monday, Trainer's will be invited from all over the world to the Pokemon Battle College to battle! Trainer's Wee, serves two purposes: To introduce Pokemon to People, and To show the power of well trained Pokemon. If able you may invite a trainer of your own picking… More information will be available within the coming days," It read. I quickly smirked and rushed down stairs! There I found my sister Gowther sitting across from Nol enjoying some hot chocolate. "Rinn, congratulations on evolving! It looks like you're one step closer to becoming a real man," Gowther said laughing. "Dick move! Anyway, Nol, you have to return to my college with me," I excitedly said hugging him! "Wait, what's the occasion," He asked. "Trainer's Week, it's basically like a tournament/socializing thing for Trainers," I said excitedly. Nol looked down at his phone them back at me smiling. "Alrighty, I'll go. We still have a bit of time before Paul finds us," He said. Me paying no attention to the last thing he said, I simply hugged him and celebrated.

~Meanwhile at Spencer's house, Sylph appears to be in the shower located in Anubis's room.~

~Anubis's P.O.V~

(It feels good to finally be home. I'm just glad I was able to return to my loving family and friends. Even so, something's really starting to bother me.) Slowly climbing on my bed and looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but think about what the objective of that Darkrai was. ( Damn, no matter how hard I think about it, I can't seem to understand why it did what it did.) "It just doesn't make sense," I mumbled, suddenly hearing my bathroom door open. Looking over, I noticed Sylph exiting it with his cock on hard!? "S-Sylph, put that t-thing away," I yelled accidentally! "But, why, it's been waitin' to be touched by ya' for awhile now," Sylph said slowly approaching me! As he did, my eyes only tracked the gentle throb of his member! Becoming a bit overwhelmed by it, I slowly moved my paw towards it to stroke it. At the same time my mouth began to water. The second I touched it Sylph suddenly moaned lightly. "I missed that feelin'," he said lightly bring his head down to kiss me. As he did, I moved my paw from his cock to his face and kissed him passionately. Slowly he fell on top of me and pushed his large tongue in my mouth. Loving every second of it, I quickly reached down to remove my fur shorts and reveal my own now throbbing penis to him.

A moment later, he stopped kissing me and quickly worked his way down to my dick, where he slowly began to suck and lick on it. Overwhelmed with pleasure, I grabbed one of my pillows and bit down on it to keep me from moaning. As he continued, I could feel his saliva roll down off my furry balls and on to my asshole. It was warm and sent shivers up my spine. Noticing what happened, Sylph slowly began to lick his way to my entrance. The second his warm thicc tongue ran across it, I accidentally moaned out loud. "Nubis, you're all nice and wet now, do ya' think it'll slide in easy," He asked rubbing the tip of his pre-cum covered penis on my hole. "O-only one way to find out," I nervously said holding on to his arms while he slowly pushed his cock deep into me. As it went in, I could feel the pain of it surging through my body. (Geez, Sylph knows he has a thicc cock, so why couldn't he at least push it in slower!?) Slowly the pain went away, and as it did, I could feel the warmth of Sylph's balls lightly slapping against my entrance. Trying my best to hold back my moans, I quickly grabbed in to Sylph and kissed him while he started to fuck me. The feel of him pushing his cock in and out of my insides slowly started to feel amazing! I could feel the throbbing of his cock, the clapping of his nut sack on my asscheeks, and the heat of our tongues fighting in each other's mouth. But just then, Sylph started to throb even harder! "I'm gonna' cum," he suddenly moaned in my ear busting his large nut all over my insides. Moaning from exhausted, he slowly pulled out of me and nearly fell asleep on top of me. I giggled watch as he did admired the warmth of his cum covering my insides.

As a few minutes passed, Sylph slowly began to awake and climb off of me, helping me up as he did I quickly stood to my paws only to suddenly feel his warm seed slowly leak my my hole! "Wow, I really loaded you up," he said laughing a bit. "A-A little is an understatement," I nervously said blushing. Seconds later I rushed to the bathroom to get myself cleaned up. When I exited, I suddenly heard a notification sound coming from my laptop on my desk. Walking past Sylph to check it, I quickly found that I had got a special email from college saying that Trainer's Week is just a few days away!? I quickly shut my laptop in shock and quickly began to feel the aura around me. In that moment, I detected the auras of my mom, dad, Sylph, and Teransu! After that I quickly rushed downstairs only to find Teransu sitting on the front room couch drinking juice directly across from my mother. "Alright Teransu, be real with me, you're only still here because you somehow heard about Trainer's Week at my college, right," I yelled questing him. "Yep, that's right," he said taking a slow drink. "Honey, please lower your voice," Mom said softly. "Ugh, Mom, you know he's gonna try and capture me in my sleep right," I worryingly said to her. As I did, she and Teransu started breaking out in laughter. "Wow, you really nailed that one, Anubis," Teransu said quickly placing his drink on the table. (You're kidding right?! He's seriously gonna try and catch me!?)

Moments later my dad entered the room from his lab somewhere in the basement. I quickly hugged him and told him what Teransu was planning to do. "Geez, Anubis you've always been a sucker for bluffs," he said laughing a bit and patting me on the head. (Ugh, I think I'd be able to tell if something was a bluff!) "Relax, Anubis, I'll catch you when you're not even paying attention. At least that way it'll be a surprise," Teransu said standing and taking his cup to the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, aren't y'all gonna do something about this," I said complainingly. "So anyway, let's talk about Trainer's Week," My dad said sitting down next to my mom. "Sylph, Dear, why don't you join us too. This conversation involves you after all," my mom said watching as he walked downstairs to join us. Moments later, Teransu emerged from the kitchen and sat back down in the spot he was in. "Okay, I did a bit of research and found out that Sylph actually comes from Noble family," My dad said looking directly at him. "Wow, you totally just took my secret and broke it wide open," Sylph said. "My apologies, but I needed to considering that this conversation is about that event at your college," dad said. "Fine, since you mentioned it I might as well tell you all a bit more about me. My full name is Sylph C. Onixicroak. And as Spencer thought, Trainer's Week has a significant influence on my family. During it, I'll be forced to marry a Noble Trainer's female Pokemon in order to produce offspring. Once that happens, I'll be selected as head of the family and will be forced to carry on it's tradition until the same thing repeats," Sylph painfully said tightening his fist. "Wait, Sylph, what will that mean for us," I worryingly asked with a heavy heart. He did answer. He simply turned his head in pain. (No, you can't be serious!) "Anubis, calm down. We still have other things to talk about," My dad calmly said. I simply tightened my paws and turned my back. "Anyway, Trainer's Week serves as a way to introduce Pokemon to Humans. Only a few Pokemon are selected by trainers to leave, but when they are selected that go on to live extremely successful lives. One example of this is Champion Diantha's Gardevoir. My idea is simply to have Teransu step in an attempt to interfere with Onixicroak's plans by technically partnering with Sylph.

"Oh, taking advantage of things as always. You're pretty clever Spencer," Teransu said. "As good as that plan my be, I'm pretty sure my family already has selected the Pokemon I'm supposed to partner with," Sylph said looking off into this distance. As he did, I tightened my paws in anger. "You're definitely right about that," my mom said lightly. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm going to have to deal with this on my own," Sylph said suddenly disappearing! (Sylph, you left me without saying a damn thing to me. We're supposed to work things out together you idiot! If you knew this crap was going to interfere with our relationship then why'd you even start dating me.) With my back turned towards my family and Teransu, I began to cry violently and run out the house!

~Spencer's P.O.V~

"This is exactly why I didn't want him to start dating. He doesn't know how to deal with the emotions he's feeling right now and because of that he's out there breaking down," I said yelling. "Dear, we both knew this was going to happen. As his parents we need to be here to support him," Lucy said lightly patting me on his back. "Don't worry, I'll deal with it," Teransu reaching in his pocket and pulling out a Love Ball. "Lykaios, go find Anubis, don't return until you've kicked his ass a good bit," Teransu said sending Lykaios off to find Anubis. "I swear, Teransu you method of deal with things isn't always going to help," Lucy said. "I agree, but this is the best way I can reach Anubis. Lykaios will remind him of what I taught him on our way back here," Teransu said looking out the window. "I see. In that case let's move on to what we really need to talk to about," I said lightly. "That Trainer from Ultra Megalopolis," Teransu said.

~Much later that day, Sylph is seen appearing just outside of a large mansion.~

~Sylph's P.O.V~

(I finally made it home. I'm really gonna' have to make this up to Anubis when I see him again. When I was standing there next to him, I could nearly feel all the anger and sadness radiating from him. He didn't deserve that. I should have told him about my family the day we started dating, that way this wouldn't have been such a surprise to him. Geez, I can be such an idiot sometimes.) "I just hope I survive this," I said lightly. Seconds later, the large gate to my house opened. I entered quickly and made my way to the front door. Then, just as one of the housekeepers opened it, my two little siblings Chase a Croagunk and Melody a Frodiger excited exited and tackled me to the ground. "Big Brother, Sylph, welcome home," they excitedly said hugging me tightly. I slowly stood hugging them lovingly as I did. A few minutes of that, I put them down and sent them off to go play in the back. (Now that they're gone, I can speak with Dad without worrying about them being in the way.) Entering the house, I slowly began to head towards my Dad's study. The close grew to it, the more pressure I could feel weighing down my body. When I arrived to just outside the door, I could feel my knees weaken and tremble. (Damn it. I need to face him. I need to tell him everythin', but I can't shake this feelin' of worry. I know for fact that he's gonna' kick my ass, I'm just gonna' have ta' fight it out with him.) "Please don't let this end horribly," I said mumbleding. Knocking once, I called out my name and entered my Dad's study. When I entered completely, I saw him, a bulky looking Toxicroak sitting at his desk writing something. "Sylph, you should be college getting ready for Trainer's Week. You'll want to be in the best condition possible for Lilith when she arrives. You'd best be going now. After all, you have a lot of work to get done," My Dad ignorantly said not even looking up a me. (Alright, here I go.) I quickly took a deep breath and looked at him working. "I-I'm not going to partner with Lilith. I refuse it, and this family's tradition," I said standing tall. Suddenly, he stopped writing, stood from his desk and walked in front of me. He quickly overshadowed me. "You don't have a choice in the matter, boy. You will do what I say, when I say it! Do you understand! Now, if you have any common sense left in that retarded head of yours, you'll go back to the battle college and do what you were sent there to do," He said yelling in my face!

Looking away for a second I began to think. (I don't even know why I can to reason with him. I knew he wouldn't listen. I guess I'm just going to have to fight him.) "I refuse. If I do go back to college, it'll be to better myself and live happily with my boyfriend-Agh!" without being able to finish my sentence, he suddenly headbutted me and threw me to the ground! With my head aching in pain, he quickly stomped on my chest forcing all the air out of my lungs! "Not only have you not been doing what you've been told, you've also been wasting your seed! You deserve everything that's about to come to you," He said suddenly poison jabbing me multiple times in the chest! Enduring a few of the hits I quickly knocked him off me and kicked him through the room's door! Then, I quickly jumped on him and began to repeatedly punch him in the face! But, that didn't last long! He grabbed my arm dislocated it and threw me into a nearby wall! Unable to move he kicked me violently in the face and the stomach!the pain was unbearable, but I tried my best to endure. I quickly formed a blade of water and attempted to stab him with it, but he grabbed my arm and bent it behind my back! Using substitution, I appeared behind him and karate chopped him in the back in an attempt to knock him out. He noticed me instantly and poison jabbed me in the weakest part of my stomach! Then, grabbing me by my tongue, he dragged me all the outside to the front of the house where he threw me on the ground and repeatedly punched me In the face!

Beginning to black out, I caught a glimpse of a blurry blue figure!? "N-Nubis," I asked. Watching as he blocked my Dad's attack and threw him away. "Sylph, we came to help," He said about to be punched in the face by my Dad! "If you lay a single finger on my son, I promise you won't live to see tomorrow," Spencer said blocking my father's attack!

"Listen up, from now now on, Sylph will be under my protection. I'm not going to let him live a life he'll grow up regretting. I won't be the father that forces him to do things he doesn't want to do. I'll protect him and everything he loves! If you ever do anything to hurt either of them, I will be coming back to deal with you personally," Spencer said throwing my dad's hand away. "Fine, you want my trash, go ahead and take it. Leave my property and don't ever come back. You're officially dead to me, boy," my Dad said walking back into the house. Second later, Spencer helped me up and carried me over to his car, which was parked just outside the gate. "T-Thank y-you," I mumbled. "Don't speak, you've been badly injured and poisoned. Save your strength," Spencer said helping me into the back seat. There, I rested my head on Anubis's lap and tried my best to conserve my energy. As I did, I could feel myself beginning to pass out.

To Be Continued...

*Can you name all the characters found throughout the story in the comments? Also, please mark which one(s) your favorite.*


	12. Chapter 12: The Power Couple!

Chapter 12: The Power Couple Finally Emerges!?

Character List:

Anubis The Lucario

Sylph The Greninja

Teransu The Trainer

Lykaios The Lycanroc

Zephyr The Luxio

Damien The Luxray

Lola The Gardevoir

Blaze The Arcanine

Jin The Monferno

Sphinx The Charmeleon

Flux The Grovyle

~Sylph's P.O.V~

When I awoke next, I found myself resting on Anubis's legs on his bed. Lifting my arm lightly, I found that it was no longer dislocated, but that it still hurt like hell. I also found that nearly all of my wounds were bandaged and clean. Slowly sitting up in pain, I looking Anubis in his Purple Eyes and began to cry. "Nubis, I'm sorry, I should have told you about my family before we officially started dating," I said hugging him and crying on his shoulder. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me lovingly. "You can't change the past, but you can change the future. If you really want to better yourself and our relationship, then don't make the same mistake twice. I don't ever want to feel you hurting inside ever again," he said beginning to lightly kiss me.

(Nubis, you're really something special.) Slowly beginning to close my eyes, I rested my head on his shoulder and began to fall asleep on him.

~Anubis's P.O.V~

(That stupid Teransu really knows how to get me.) As I sat there on my bed with Sylph laying on me, I began to think back to when Lykaios found me near the top of my family's waterfall.

~A few hours earlier~

"Why wouldn't Sylph tell me about this earlier? Doesn't he know if that it hurts not knowing about what's bothering him," I said crying aloud. As I was, I suddenly heard the sound of rustling in some nearby bushes. Quickly looking back, I saw Lykaios jump out at me and bite down on my arm! I tried to knock him off, but before I could he pushed me off the waterfalls edge and into the water below! Swimming to the edge of the water I saw Lykaios stand over me. "Here I actually thought you had some sort of intelligence Anubis. Did it ever cross you that Sylph might be deal with an issue that you can't fix? Did you honestly think that he didn't tell you because he doesn't love you? Better yet, did it ever cross your mind that just maybe he was trying to protect you," Lykaios said yelling. (Sylph, could that really be true?) Climbing out the water and sitting in front of Lykaios thinking, I was suddenly headbutted by him! "Oww, why do you keep hurting me," I said complainingly. "Because Teransu told me too. He knows you way better than you think he does. He knew if he were to leave you alone, you'd go do something stupid, so he sent me to beat the crap out of you until you come to your senses," Lykaios said staring me aggressively in the eyes. (Teransu, that guy is really getting on my nerves, but I guess it's because he's supposed to.) "Lykaios, thanks, but-Agh," Lykaios suddenly hit me on the head before I could finish! "No "Buts," I don't wanna hear it, nor does anyone else. Just accept the fact that Sylph was trying to protect you. The sooner you do that, the sooner I can stop hitting you," Lykaios said.

~Back in Present Time.~

Suddenly, I began to hear the sound of someone coming upstairs to my room. Waiting to figure out who it is, I egaredly stared at the door. Moments later, the door opened and Teransu was seen entering. "Damn, I thought you were sleeping. I had hope to capture you before you awoke," he said nervously rubbing his head. (Seriously?!) "I can feel it now, you're definitely gonna be the reason I won't be able to sleep at night," I said watching as he walked over and sat at my desk. "What else brings you to my room," I asked. "Well, it's about Trainer's Week. I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in partnering with me throughout the event," he asked. "Yeah, I'll think about that," I said turing my head away from him. He laughed a bit to my reaction. Pretty soon the room fell silent. "So how long have you known my father," I asked seemingly intrigued. "Well, I've known your father for a really long time. To be exact, I probably first starting talking to him a little after he was brought to the Kosmos Region," he said.

(Huh? Dad was brought to the Kosmos Region?) "Teransu, what do mean by brought here," I asked. "I've already said too much, so anyway, are you ready to go back to college tomorrow? You know I'll be heading up the way in two days for Trainer's Week," he nervously said changing the conversation. (I'm definitely not gonna let him side by with that. I'll get my father's origins out of him one way or another.) Exhaling loudly I looked up at Teransu and smiled. "Going back to college is definitely going to be exciting. I can't wait to see what my friends are up to. More importantly, I wanna check up on Zephyr. I'm worried that he's still a bit shaken up after being possessed," I said looking up and out towards my window. (Zephyr, I just hope you're doing well.)

~Meanwhile at the Pokemon Battle College, Zephyr is seen in the infirmary having a nightmare.~

~Zephyr's P.O.V~

Time after time, I always end up getting my ass handed to me. In the past I couldn't stop Infernal from killing my mother, I couldn't save myself from being raped by that Aracaine, and now I couldn't even keep myself from being possessed by that Darkrai. (Why am I so weak?) I suddenly found myself standing in my house in front of my mother's blood carcass. The sight sent my stomach turing and caused me throw up! With a blurry vision I caught a glimpse of my younger self in a corner trembling. Out of sheer fear I used Spark hoping to do something, but that failed tragically. "Remember this runt! My name is Infernal, and I will be back for you," after it said that it disappeared from sight. Looking over at myself once more, I found that I couldn't stop crying. I kept yelling my mom's name in hopes that she would answer, but she never did. I just laid there in pain until my father eventually returned home and witnessed what happened. (If only I were stronger back then I could have saved her!) Suddenly, I awoke breathing hard and in a cold sweat in the infirmary. Looking around frantically I found that I was alone, but I did detect the recent scent of Lola. (She must have been here recently.) Rolling off the bed I quickly fell to my knees. I found it difficult to stand for the first few minutes, a few moments later I was able to walk around. Quickly leaving the infirmary, I soon came to the realization that it was nearly night out. (If I want to get stronger I'm going to need fight someone. I don't ever want to be beaten as bad as I was ever again!) With anger growing inside me, my walking pace picked up and I unconsciously began to build up electricity. "What's this? Looks like Zephyr's actually pissed for once. I never thought I'd live to see the day that happen," Blaze said walking in front of me to halt me. But, something seemed different about him. He had evolved into an Arcanine. (I think I'll start by kicking his ass!) "Blaze, let's battle," I aggressively said. "Seriously?! You're still just a Luxio, what makes you think you can beat me," he said laughing. "Hmph, if you don't believe me then why don't we bet on it," I said seemingly irritated.

"Now you're speaking my language. How about this, if I win you'll be my bitch," He said smirking. "Fine, but if I win you'll be my bitch," I said seemingly irritated. A few minutes of walking we soon arrived at the Battle Arena and headed towards the Normal Field.

~Meanwhile Lola is seen in her classroom video chatting with Anubis Damien.~

~Lola's P.O.V~

"How is he," Damien asked seemingly concerned. "Zephyr's fine, but you know, he's extremely close to evolving into a Luxray," I said crossing my legs and smiling at Damien. "Yeah, I noticed that his scent was beginning to change. I guess that means he'll be going through the pre-evolutionary phase at any moment now," Damien said scratching his head with his tail. "Yep, it's expected of all upcoming Luxrays! First, he'll experience a sudden surge of anger, then, he'll undergo an abundance of lust, afterwards, depending on his personality he should mellow out," I said excitedly. Damien simply wore an awkward face.

~Back at the Battle Arena~

~Zephyr's P.O.V~

"Let's begin," I yelled suddenly shooting a Thunderbolt at Blaze! He swiftly dodged and used extreme speed to repeatedly tackle me! The more he hit me, the less damage I began to feel. Pretty soon I endure his attack and used discharge to send him flying away from me! But, as I did that I could feel my electricity surging! I started to growl in anger and breath heavily! In that second a massive cloud began to form above Blaze! "Huh, Zephyr, I think you're about to-Agh" he said suddenly being hit with a powerful Thunder! In that same moment I noticed as my fur began to glow with an extremely bright light! Seconds later, I could feel my body changing! "I guess this means I'm evolving. Nice, now I can really kick his ass," I yelled breaking the evolutionary light and roaring! As I did, my electricity began to surge all throughout my body. "Come on Blaze, I have bet to win," I said rushing at him with Volt Tackle! "As if I'd let you win like that," He yelled using Fire Blitz! Within a matter of seconds we crashed at each other with immense force. Looking each other directly in the eyes as we did, I noticed Blaze twitch a bit. With that twitch I poured all my energy into the attack and sent him flying sky high! After about three seconds he fell to the ground unable to move. I soon approached him. "You know what this means, don't you," I asked smirking. "Y-yeah, I guess this means I'm yours now. Do what you will with me," he said struggling to stand. "You bet your ass I will. But before that, let's go get you healed up," I said helping him to the infirmary.

On our way there I could feel myself beginning to calm down. I didn't have that rage I had before, but now I have this really strong desire to mate. "Hey, Zephyr," Blaze said mumbling. "Yeah," I asked. "Look, I don't wanna be your bitch-," "Too bad, you should have-," "Let me finish. I don't actually want to be your bitch, but I do wanna be your boyfriend," He said interrupting me from interrupting him. (He wants to be my mate?) "Look, Jin isn't right for you, he's been sleeping with other guys all over the campus. You've got a sharp nose like me, so I know you can smell the guys that he's slept with," Blaze said seemingly concerned for me. (He's right, I was fully aware of what Jin was doing behind my back. Even so, I remained blind to it because I didn't want to acknowledge it. I didn't want to be alone. Now that I'm evolved I'm actually willing to face this issue. I guess Blaze would be a better fit for me, especially concerning that he's been the one that's been trying to pull me away from Jin for the longest.) Becoming lost in thought, I simply continued to help Blaze to the infirmary in silence. But, before we entered blaze stepped in front of me and gave my right ear a nice licking. "I'll come to your dorm once I'm better loser," he said walking into the infirmary, leaving me speechless and dumbfounded.

After a few minutes of just standing there confused, I soon head back towards my dorm. Sitting on my bed and looking out the large windows into the night sky, I began to think. (To think that Blaze of all Pokemon actually had those kind of feels for me is a shocker. I'm not really sure how to feel right now. But, if anything, what me and Jin once had definitely has to go. I'm tired of being with Pokemon that isn't even loyal to me.) Looking down at my bed, I noticed my paws and how they're much bigger than they were before. "It's a good thing I finally evolved. With this body, I'm pretty sure I'll make it up to Anubis's class rank in no time. Oh, that reminds me, where even is Anubis," I asked looking over at his empty bed. (The last thing I remember is my Dad telling me that he was dragged off into some strange place. I just hope he's okay.) "Knock knock," someone said knocking at my door. After taking a quick whiff of the air I realized that it was Blaze outside. (Huh? He recovers fast.) When I went to open the door, Blaze suddenly jumped on me frantically causing me fall backwards on my back. "You seem to have recovered quick," I said closing the door with my tail. "Blaze, you're way too excited about this," I said allowing him to slowly slide and position himself between my hind legs. "Really? But what's not more exciting than preparing to mate with someone you love," He said licking on my neck. "I guess you're right, but technically we're not in love yet, after all we technically only just started dating," I said. "Ugh, thanks for killing the mood," he said slowly climbing off of me.

"What? I'm just being honest with you, but if you really wanna mate that bad then I won't stop you," I said walking over and laying on my bed. "Blaze smiled and quickly approached me from behind. As he did, I could feel myself becoming erect. "Zephyr, your hole's getting really tight back here, you wouldn't happen to be getting hard would you," Blaze asked slowly beginning to lick my entrance. Unable to speak in complete sentences because of the pleasure, I simply laid there and felt as he attempted to prepare me for penetration. Slowly pushing his tongue in and out of my hole I began to moan loudly. He soon stopped and climbed on my back to position his heated, pointed, penis at the very entrance of my hole. Waiting eagerly for him to penetrate me, Blaze lightly bit down on my neck and suddenly forced his thicc six inch balls deep inside me! Moaning in an irresistible pleasure and pain, Blaze quickly pulled himself out and pushed himself back in me repeatedly! Biting down on my neck, he kept me still while he plowed me increasingly faster. Pretty soon, I could feel myself going numb. I loved it. Moaning even louder now, I began to feel his knot growing inside me. The bigger it got, the harder it was for me to take his trusting, so I tried my best to slow him down a bit. But, before I could stop him he suddenly blew his heated load deep inside me! With us both moaning from fatigue and the heat he generate, I found myself becoming extremely exhausted, and in addition to that, Blaze's throbbing and stuck in me. So, I'm pretty sure I won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Looking back towards him, I noticed that he was nearly sleep. "Zephyr, that was amazing," he said sounding exhausted. Trying to catch my breath, I nodded lightly and closed my eyes. "You're way bigger than I thought you'd be. I honestly never thought something as big as you could be so good when it comes to fucking," I said lightly. "What can I say. As It always feels better when you do it with someone you love," he said. "G-Geez, didn't I already tell you about that. We're technically not in love yet, we're just dating to see how things go between us," I said trying not to moan again from the pulsing of his cock in my ass. "Yeah, say what you will. Either way, I did finally manage fill you with my seed," he said yawing and resting his head on the back of my neck. (His body is so warm. I could definitely get used to this.) Slowly I began to feel the desire to sleep over come me. Within moments of that I started to doze off.

~The next day at the Pokemon Battle College. Jin and Sphinx are seen walking through the dorm halls seemingly headed towards Zephyr's room.~

~Sphinx's P.O.V~

"Jin, when are you going to dump Zephyr? Me and you both know damn well that you don't give a flying fuck about him anymore. If you did you would've at least visited him while he was in the infirmary," I said walking and watch Jin continuing to walk slightly ahead of me. "Aye, technically I did visit him, but when I did they said he had already left," he said throwing his hands behind his back. "You know I wouldn't be surprised if Zephyr turned around and dumps you," I said with a hint of aggression. The second I did Jin stopped walking and turned around to face me. "Sphinx, if we were really friends you wouldn't be talking to me like this," Jin said dropping his arms and moving slightly closer to me. (Looks like I hit something. That's good, I've be itching to kick his ass for Zephyr's sake.) "I'll gladly fight you to protect my friend. If you can't see that what you're doing is wrong, then I'm just gonna have to kick your ass until you do," I said cracking my claw and getting in his face. "Fine, let's go! You'd better not lose, cause if you do, I'm gonna tell Flux about that newborn of yours," Jin said smirking. I instantly punched him in the face and sent him flying three doors away. "You had no fucking right to even mention that," I yelled while beginning to charge a Fire Blast!

"Ohh, did I hit a nerve? I bet your parents did too when they found out what you did," Jin said dancing around! Becoming engulfed in rage, I launched my Fire Blast dead center in the hallway! But, before it could hit Jin, we were suddenly teleported inside the Battle Arena by someone. Even so, my attack continued and just barely grazed Jin! Jin then dashed at me using flamewheel! I quickly grabbed him by his sides while he was rolling and slammed him on the ground in front of me! "I'm gonna break every bone in your body," I yelled repeatedly stomping on his chest! As I did he seemed to stagger and cough up blood! I then picked him up by the neck and Thunder Punched him in the gut once! "S-Sphinx, stop I give up! I'll stop messing with Zephyr," he said begging while blood dripped from his mouth. "Too bad! You should've thought about that before you talked about my son-Huh." Before I could punch Jin in the face one last time, I suddenly felt my arm being held by vines. Looking behind me, I noticed that Flux was holding me back. He also seemed to be wearing a worried face. "Sphinx, why are you doing this to Jin, and what's this about your son," he said nearly about to cry. Stunned by his face, I unconsciously dropped Jin and turned towards him. The anger and rage in my heart was suddenly replaced with fear and anxiety. "Flux, please le-," "Didn't you know Flux, Sphinx here's actually the dad of newborn," Jin said interrupting me and attempting to stand. "Jin, I better not ever see you again," I said watching as he quickly attempted to run off. Quickly turning back to Flux I tried to approach him, but when I did he smacked me away with his vines and ran off.

"Flux, you don't understand. You have to let me explain," I yelled quickly standing and running after him! Within seconds I lost sight of him, but through knowing him, I got a pretty good feeling that he would be not too deep in the nearby forest. With that in mind I quickly headed there and found him within seconds of that. When I found him, he had his back turned towards me and was hitting his head against a repeatedly saying that he was stupid. "Flux, I-," "I don't want to hear it! I'm such an idiot for thinking that we would ever have something! I should have known that you were lying to me from day one," he yelled trembling and crying in pain. (I can't stand seeing him like this. I know what I gotta do, even if he won't like it.) I quickly stepped up to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a deep kiss! "Flux, shut up and hear me out," I said breaking the kiss and looking into tearfilled eyes. Look, all that matters is that I love you and that I would never do that behind your back. I didn't become a father because I cheated on you, I became one because some bitch raped me and took my seed. Now, stop crying and help me raise this kid. After all, that technically is our dream," I said looking him in the eyes. He quickly wiped them of his tears and hugged me."You should've told me this earlier you moron," he yelled slapping me hard on my cheek.

~Meanwhile, Jin is seen in the infirmary getting treated by one of the school's nurses when Zephyr suddenly enters the room with Blaze.~

~Zephyr's P.O.V~

"Excuse me, Nurse Bliss, but can we have a moment of privacy with Jin," I asked kindly. Nurse Bliss nodded and quickly left the room. The second she did Jin's eyes widened with false excitement. "Zephyr, I've been looking for you, how are-," "Don't act like you care now Jin," Blaze said interrupting Jin. "Who the hell are you to tell me how to feel about my boyfriend," Jin said with a hint of aggression. (Yep, it's definitely time to end this shit relationship of mine. It's funny how even now I can smell the funk of another Pokemon on him.) I slowly approached Jin. "Jin, we're done. I'm with Blaze now, he's definitely more trustworthy than you. Also, if I end up seeing you anywhere the table me and my friends gather, I promise you'll end up right back in this infirmary," I said staring at him with a pair of honest eyes. After that Jin said nothing and just watched as me and Blaze left the room.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13: Savir Nutto!

Chaper 13: Savir Nutto of The Frozen Cinders, Beware The Phase Change?!

CharacterList:

Anubis The Lucario

Sylph The Greninja

Zephyr The Luxray

Blaze The Arcanine

Sphinx The Charmeleon

Levi The Dewott

Aaron The Quilava

Lola The Gardevoir

Savir The Ninetails?

~The next day, Anubis and Sylph are seen quickly approaching the Pokemon Battle College Via Spencer's car.~

~Anubis's POV~

Quickly dropping us off at the main entrance of the battle College, my dad said his goodbyes to us and soon drove off.

As he did, Sylph grabbed me by the waist and kissed me deeply. I nervously blushed and looked at him with a shocked face.

"W-What was that for," I asked nervously?!

"Do you even need to ask. It's cause I love ya' silly," Sylph said calmly hugging me.

Almost instantly after, I found myself smiling and looking into his beautiful eyes. (I'm glad I have him with me. Without him, I'm not really sure of what or who'd I be with now.)

"Anyway, Sylph, let's head to the dinning hall, I really wanna show our friends that we're okay and well," I said grabbing Sylph's hand and pulling him along with me.

"Fine by me. I just wanna' know if any of them evolved yet," Sylph said seemingly stuck in thought.

"Geez, is that really all you wanna see them for? You know what, don't answer that, I believe you," I said entering into the dinning Hall with him.

As we entered we found a Luxray sitting at our usual table.

"Huh!? Sylph, look, I think that might be, Zephyr," I said quickly pointing and walking towards it.

But, before we could get any closer it quickly noticed us and jumped on us with excitement and began to lick on us frantically!

"Anubis, Sylph! I'm so happy you both are okay," He said quickly being approached from behind by a bulky looking Arcanine that felt like, Blaze?!

Beginning to push Zephyr off of us, we stood and looked at Blaze in shock.

"Blaze, is that really you? And, what's with the strong connection to Zephyr," I asked seemingly confused.

When I did, Sylph rubbed his hand on my head and laughed a bit saying: "Nubis, not even you can be that clueless."

He then turned towards Zephyr and Blaze.

"Congratulations on finally dumpin' Jin, ya' deserved way better than him anyway. Oh, and Blaze, take care of him for us," Sylph said smiling warmly.

"Geez, why is it when I disappear for a bit, everyone seems to change drastically. If you ask me, I say that's a so crap," said a familiar voice approaching is from the rear.

Beginning to turn, I noticed a shiny Zoroark waving happily towards.

"Anubis, I'd forgotten how cute you were," He said suddenly hugging me!

(Huh? This aura?) "Is that you, Rinn," I asked breaking away from him to get a good look at him.

"That's right! It's the amazing Rinn Donroark in the fur! So, glad to see that you all are doing well. Oh, what's this, Zephyr, you evolved too?! What?1 Is that Blaze," Rinn yelled suddenly becoming overly excited.

I laughed with Sylph as we watched Rinn examine Zephyr and Blaze like they were some weird science experiment.

As we did, I could feel myself become slightly light headed. As seconds pasted, I soon began to lose my balance. But, before I could fall, Sylph caught me.

"Nubis, Let's go to my dorm so ya' can get some rest. This is technically your first day up, I really don't want ya' passin' out again," Sylph said helping me stand.

"Y-yeah, I suppose you're right," I said looking him in his lovely eyes.

"Anubis, once you're doing better, promise me that we'll have a battle, okay," Zephyr said walking over towards me.

"I promise," I said to him smiling warmly.

"In the meantime, Rinn, let's catch up some other time. We'll do the same with Anubis once he's all recovered," Zephyr said turning towards Rinn and heading towards the usual table with Blaze closely following.

With that, me and Sylph left the dinning hall and began heading towards sylph's dorm.

"Nubis, how does being back feel,' Sylph asked.

"Honestly, it's exhausting. But, that might just be because I'm not back to my full strength yet," I said looking down as I walked closely beside him.

It was in that moment that we suddenly heard a familiar voice quickly heading our way?!

"Anubis!" Quickly looking around, I noticed Levi running at me wearing a weird kissy face! I blushed and quickly hid behind Sylph.

With that, Sylph quickly turned his fist to Ice and Ice Punched Levi hard in the face! He instantly fell to the ground in pain.

"Levi, ya' know better than to be runin' at my mate with that face," Sylph said seemingly irritated, but that soon went away.

"Geez, I know, but did you really have to hit me that hard," Levi said rubbing his face.

Sylph said nothing, but he did reach down to hold my paw. I blushed and smiled slightly at the feel of him doing so.

"Sorry about that, Levi, you know Sylph can be very protective when it comes to me," I said clearly blushing.

"Y-yeah, how could I forget," Levi said beginning stand.

"So, where's Aaron? The two of ya' are usually close together," Sylph asked.

"Yeah, we haven't been spending that much time together ever since…" Levi's voice seemed to have died off before he had finished.

"Ever since, what Levi," I asked curiously.

"Levi, ever since he started dating some Swampert named Virgil," Levi said seemingly disappointed.

I smiled warmly but soon stopped in seriousness.

(I'm glad Aaron managed to find a mate, but, it seems like he's attempting to cut his ties from Levi. I'll have to investigate this more when I'm feeling better.)

"O-oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry, I'm sure Aaron's just wants some time to himself," I said, beginning to feel a light tug on my arm from Sylph.

"Nubis," sylph said looking me in the eyes with concern.

"Oh yeah, that's right, sorry Levi, we have to be going now. We'll have to catch up another time." I said being pulled away by Sylph.

After a few more minutes of walking, we arrived at Sylph's dorm. He quickly opened the door and allowed me to enter first, he soon followed, and closed the door afterwards.

I walked towards his bed and belly flopped on it quickly.

"Ahh, so soft," I said grabbing one of Sylph's pillows and hugging it tightly. It was then when I raised my paw towards sylph signaling for him to come over. He soon grabbed it and held it lightly.

"Sylph, let's take a nap together," I said pulling him onto his bed with me.

"Alright, alright, I will, but, it's gonna' be a bit hard for me ta' fall asleep, ya' know," he said beginning to cuddle with me.

"Don't worry, I can help deal with that," I said climbing on top of Sylph and beginning to lightly grind on his crotch. He slowly began to blush and become increasingly more erected as I did.

"N-Nubis, I don't want ya' to-." I quickly placed my paw on his lips to interrupt him. As I did, I slowly began to move my head down to his now soft erection.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna lick on my favorite piece of candy," I said grabbing his member with my paw and slapping it against my face lightly.

"Nu-Nubis!" As I began to take Sylph's member into my mouth, his voice quickly turned into light moans.

Admiring the salty taste of his pre, and the warm yet gentle pulsation of his cock in my mouth, I began to lightly bounce my head on his cock.

Soon, I could feel his long penis become rock hard. With that, It became difficult for me to continue sucking him.

It was at that moment that Sylph stopped me and kissed me passionately. As he did, he quickly switched position with me and I became the one on top.

I blushed nervously at the sight of him on top of me and quickly covered my eyes.

He soon laughed and climbed between my legs. He then pushed the tip of his member on my entrance and leaned down towards me.

"Nubis, why did ya' go and get me all excited like this," he asked lightly licking my neck and securing his place between my legs.

I moaned nervously before answering.

"Th-this way we'll both be end up tired," I said grabbing a tight hold of him and ensuring that his thicc dick could slide right into me.

"How do ya' want it," he asked kissing me quickly.

"J-just take it slow… I wanna feel all that there is to feel of you," I said lightly rubbing on his leg, and looking him in his adorable eyes.

Then, slowly he could push his member any deeper into me, a knocking sound was heard on the door.

Me and Sylph both sighed in unison.

"One sec! Well, there goes the mood. We'll just continue this after ya' get some rest, Nubis," he said climbing from between my legs and standing. Within seconds of that his member quickly softened and retreated.

As that happened, he headed towards the door and I quickly covered myself completely in Sylph's soft blankets.

~Sylph's POV~

Before openin' the door, I glanced back at Nubis and found that he was completely wrapped up in my covers.

(I swear, Nubis can be just too cute sometimes.)

With that, I quickly opened the door and immediately saw Sphinx.

"Sylph, let's talk for a moment," he said with a hint of seriousness.

"Alright, let's make this quick. I don't wanna' leave Anubis here all alone for too long," I said exitin' my dorm and closin' the door quietly behind me.

With that Sphinx soon lead me outside to a single tree in the nearby forest. It's there that we sat back to back and began to chat.

"I'm glad to see that you're back and well. How did things go between you and your old man," he asked calmly.

"Huh? That's odd, I thought I told ya' about this already," I said seemingly confused.

"You idiot, I wouldn't be asking if you'd told me already," Sphinx said yellin'.

"I know, I know. It I'm just messin' with ya', that's what best friends do right," I said holdin' my fist up and fist numbin' him.

Sphinx laughed lightly to that.

"The stuff that happened between me and my father was serious. I finally stood up to him, but ended up gettin' into a serious fight with him. Ya' know… I would have died that day if it was for Nubis's Dad, Spencer," I said beginnin' to lay down next to Sphinx.

"Dude, that's horrible, are you alright," Sphinx asked beginnin' to lay with me.

"Yeah, as of now, Spencer's the one takin' care of me. So, how's your son," I said warmly.

"Well, he hasn't hatched yet, but Flux found out about him in the worst way possible," Sphinx said seemingly all serious.

(Damn that sucks, he's been tryin' all this time to build up the confidence to tell him too.)

"What happened," I asked.

"Stupid, fucking, Jin! Look, I got tired of him dragging Zephyr around as a side thing, so I said something about it to him, and he instantly got all offensive and started talking about my son. I got pissed and pretty much kicked his ass, but then, when I least expected it, Flux showed up attempting to stop us…That's when Jin told him," Sphinx said seemin'ly irritated.

"First of all, I never liked Jin anyway. How's Flux dealin' with the news. I can imagine that when he heard it he ran off cryin'," I said.

"Yeah… he did. But, he's fine now. I managed to calm him down. When break comes, I plan to take him to go see my egg," Sphinx said calmly.

As he did, a gentle breeze sweep the area.

(I guess we both have been through a lot lately.)

"How are you and Anubis doing," He asked with a slight laughter.

I began to blush lightly.

"Well, before ya' came knockin', I was about to penetrate him," I said seemin'ly a bit nervous.

Sphinx suddenly laughed loudly!

"What's so funny," I yelled suddenly sittin' up!

"It's funny cause I had just finished screwing Flux. Man, my Flux really knows how to make me feel good. The way he tightens his cute pink hole just when I'm about to blow is-."

"Agh, Sphinx, shut up," I said suddenly interruptin' him, standin', and extendin' an arm.

He simply laughed as he used my arm to help himself up.

Within moments of that we began to head back to the dorms laughin' about small jokes we told each other.

~Meanwhile in Sylph's dorm, Anubis is seen examining the nearby auras~

~Anubis's POV~

(So, I was right to suspect something. I detecting some weird aura heading this way. It's confusing, I can't exactly identify what it is.)

Moments later I suddenly heard knocking on Sylph's door. I stood from his bed and headed toward the door to answer it. As I did, I quickly realized that the strange aura I was detecting was from this Pokemon. With that, the Pokemon appeared to a Ninetails.

"Hello," I said opening the door completely.

"So you're the one with the odd aura I've been detecting. Hmm, It's unfortunate, I expected you to be something other than a Lucario. Anyway, I challenge you to a battle," It said quickly.

"Um, excuse me," I said seemingly confused.

(This Pokemon literally just came out of nowhere and challenged me to a battle. I honestly don't know how to feel about this.)

It was at that moment that I could feel Sylph heading back this way.

"Nubis, you should be sleeping," He said quickly running over to me.

(What timing Sylph. Huh, Shinx is with him.)

"Sorry, but I couldn't sleep, at least not without you," I said lightly blushing and looking away from him.

"Hm, now that's interesting. The two of you share a strong bond. I never knew such a thing was possible. In that case, once I defeat that Lucario, I wish to defeat you next," The Ninetails said looking towards Sylph.

It was in that moment that Sylph stepped in front of me.

"Look, I don't know who ya' are, but my Nubis needs his rest. He won't be battlin' today, but if you're so thirsty for a beatin', I'll battle ya' in his place," Sylph said.

(Sylph… That's exactly why I love you.)

"Geez, Sylph, I get that you're trying to act cool in front of your boyfriend and stuff, but don't go getting your ass kicked spouting bullshit like that-Agh," Sphinx said suddenly being slapped by me.

"Shut, Sphinx! Sylph won't lose, he's doing this for me after all," I said nearly losing my balance.

Sphinx quickly caught me and laughed.

"Fine. Sylph, I'll keep a watch over Anubis here till you get back, alright. Just make sure you win this fight," Sphinx said beginning to help me back into Sylph's room, but before that, I kissed Sylph and whispered something in his ear.

After falling back onto Sphinx, I smiled at Sylph and headed into his dorm with Sphinx.

Within seconds of that Sphinx swooped me off my paws and placed me on Sphinx's bed.

(Ahhhh, what is he doing?! Why does all of this feel so sexual!?)

I suddenly blushed and looked Sphinx in the face!

"S-Sphinx, I-I don't think Flux would approve of your actions," I nervously said watching as Sphinx sat on Sylph's bed next to me.

Sphinx suddenly starting laughing out loud and calling me an idiot for some reason.

"Geez, you're an idiot Anubis. Listen, you're my best friends boyfriend. I have no intention of fucking you, and besides, Flux is the only Pokemon I plan to blow my kids in," He said smiling widely.

My blush instantly intensified as he said that!

With that I climbed underneath Sylph's covers and tried my best to fall asleep.

~About three minutes earlier, just as I entered Sylph's dorm~

~Sylph's POV~

"Are you done? If I have to keep waiting, I can't promise that we'll have a fair fight," The Ninetails said.

(I'm startin' to get the feelin' this one ain't so good. Still, I did this for Nubis. I have no intention of backin' away from this fight!)

"In that case, I'll be waitin' in the Battle Arena on the Normal Field," I said suddenly using Shadow Sneak and almost instantly traveling to the battle arena.

When arrived I began to prepare myself.

(I can't shake this feelin' I get when I think about that Pokemon. It's like it's bein' influenced or somethin'. I could just be my imagination though.)

About a minute later, the Ninetails appeared walking onto the field. As it did, I jumped up and entered a battle stance.

"Finally, once I beat you, I'll be going for Anubis next," it said raising it's tails and entering a seemingly offensive stance.

"The battle starts when this rock his the ground," I said throwin' a small rock into the air.

The second that rock hit the ground between us. We immediately began firin' small projectiles at each other. It seemed to counter all my water shurikens with multiple will-o'-wisps from each of it's tails.

"You're good, I'll just have to pick up the pace," I said increasin' the speed in which I formed and threw my stars!

It became visibly overwhelmed to what I was doin' and quickly used Fire Spin to protect itself. But, as it was doin' that, I found that temperature had quickly dropped?!

(How?! It was just blazin' hot?)

Holdin' my shurikens, I watched in shock as the Ninetails transformed into an Alolan Ninetails?!

(This explains the weird vibe that I was gettin' from it. It's nearly dumbfoundin' to know that Pokemon are even capable of doin' stuff like this… No, this shouldn't be surprisin'! It's startin' to make sense now. Only a Ditto is capable of such perfect transformation.)

I smirked and stood straight up.

"Hmm? What happened to all that shock on your face just a few seconds ago? Aren't you the least bit surprised to what I did," I asked seemin'ly a bit irritated.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely surprised, but, I would be more impressed if you weren't a Ditto switchin' between the two forms," I said pointing at it!

"How did you know," It asked visibly frustrated.

"I just used logic," I said tauntin'ly smirking at the Ditto posing as an Alolan Ninetails.

With that, it's aura seemed to grow fierce! It quickly began to charge at me!

Using Ice Beam, it attempted to freeze me, but failed to make contact with me. In response, I used Shadow Sneak and knocked it off guard and into the air.

(An openin'!)

With that openin' I grabbed it's leg and threw it to the ground only to follow up with Scald!

Landin' not to far from it, I watched as it transformed back into a normal Ninetails and stand.

"Now, you've really pissed me off! I'll kill you," I said suddenly becomin' engulfed in rage?!

(Oh no, this is just like that time with Zephyr. This Pokemon is literally radiatin' with that same energy?! Why was this switch in aura so sudden? )

It was then that I suddenly heard a familiar voice callin' from nearby.

"Sylph, that student is being influenced by the same force that influenced the Darkrai that possed Zephyr! You'll need to knock it out to save it," the voice said. Lookin' towards it, I quickly found that it was comin' from Nubis's Aunt, Lola.

I quickly nodded and turned back to my opponent who was rushin' at me with the intention to kill me.

Bringin' my arm up in hopes of blockin' the attack, it quickly used Fire Fang and bit down into my arm.

(Nice, it hurts like hell, but I can use this to my advantage. I just gotta' endure this pain and summon a giant Water Shuriken!)

But, before I could even raise my other arm, five massive pillars of flame suddenly emerged from underground and surrounded me?!

"You're not going anywhere! This is where you die," it yelled using the move Burn Blast?!

"No, Sylph," Lola yelled in worry.

("Damn it! Nubis, I don't think I can do this,") I accidentally telepathically said to Nubis.

("Don't you dare give up Sylph! I don't care how strong your opponent is, you'd better win this so that you can come back to me! And besides, Sphinx won't shut up about all the times him and Flux have had sex…,") Nubis telepathically said to me.

As he did I smiled and reached for the power of our bond from deep within me!

It was then that I looked up at the Ninetails with glowin' red eyes smilin'.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna die here. I'll save you from the darkness t corrupted your heart," I said suddenly being engulfed in a massive water veil!

The force of it canceled the Ninetails attack and sent it flying high into the arena!

Then, immediately after i emerged from the veil as Ash-Greninja and quickly leaped up to it where I hit it with a barrage of night slashes, afterwards it was sent falling back down towards the floor! But, my attack didn't end there.

As I began to fall back down, I grabbed the water shuriken from my back and held it above me. Within seconds of doing so, it grew massive in size and shined with a golden light!

"Finishin' move: Golden Purge," I yelled throwing the shuriken!

Unable to get out of the way, the Ninetails eye's widened in shock! Within mere seconds that attack made contact and large explosion was seen and felt all throughout the coliseum.

Landin' not too far from the Ninetails, I rushed over to check up on it. What I found was shockin'!

The Ninetails was down, but it was beginin' to stand again, but for some reason it seemed to be half Alolan Ninetails and half regular Ninetails. In addition to that, the evil aura was still present in it.

"I can save you from that darkness if you let me," I said lookin' it in the eyes with seriousness.

"I don't need anyone's help! This darkness suits me just fine," it said suddenly using smokescreen and disappearin'!

As it did, my Mega evolution broke and I fell to the ground exhausted.

"Damn it, why didn't it wanna' be saved," I said slammin' my fist on the ground in anger.

It was then that Lola approached me and rubbed my back.

"Sylph, let's go get you healed up," she said warmly.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14: A Taste of Trainer's Week?

Chapter 14: A Taste of Trainer's Week?!

Character list:

Anubis The Lucario

Sylph The Greninja

Elpsy The Espeon

Lola The Gardevoir

Rinn The Shiny Zoroark

Shiva The Trainer

Dustin The Trainer

Vaughn The Trainer

Nol The Trainer

Mira The Assistant Principal

? The Principal

Emperor The Superior

Lykaios The Lycanroc Dusk

Tiger The Lycanroc Midday

Lycan The Lycanroc Midnight

Snow The Hakamo-o

Bliss The Blissey

Shilo The Gothorita

Psyche The Reuniclus

Blaster The Charizard

Solarize The Shiny Volcarona

Seraph The Lucario

Redux The Tyranitar

Nexus The Tyrantrum

Zelos The Rhyperior

Zephyr The Luxray

Blaze The Arcanine

Drago The Garchomp

Sphinx The Charmelon

~Unknown POV~

Meanwhile close nearby, An Espeon is seen watching the battle from a nearby tree outside the Battle Arena.

"Fascinating, that makes the third time something like this has occurred. I'm seriously starting to believe this is no coincidence," The Espeon said leaping from the tree onto the nearby ground.

(First a Charmelon, then a Luxio, and now what I believe is a Ditto has been possessed by something evil. Whatever it is I don't like it. I'll have to do some more investigating before I push any further into this.) The Espeon thought as it walked off somewhere.

Meanwhile near the entrance of the Pokemon Battle College three Trainers are seen arriving at the entrance with their partner Pokemon standing next to them.

"This is the legendary Pokemon Battle College we've been hearing so much about," A female Trainer said crossing her arms. She appeared a have lovely long blue hair, and dressed in what appeared to be a place blue trench coat. Next to her appeared to be an unnaturally large Starmie?!

"Yep, this is definitely the place. This region is known for being run by only Pokemon. I feel so honored to be here, don't you, Emperor," A male trainer with dark green hair wearing summer clothes said to his Serperior, who appeared to be nodding.

"Oh man, I can barely contain myself! I can't wait to put some losers in their place," another male trainer said excitedly pumping his fist high into the air! He appeared to have blazing red short hair, and wearing cargo pants with a red short sleeved shirt. He appeared to have a magmortar standing behind him.

"Huh, when they said that strong trainers would be gathering, I didn't expect this," Teransu said arriving a behind them.

It was then that they all turned in shock of his voice.

Shiva, Dustin, and Vaughn. I never thought I'd ever see any of you again, especially all together like this," Teransu said crossing his arms and looking into each of their eyes. As he does this, Lykaios is seen sitting next to Teransu's leg.

"Teransu, I should have known you'd be here. It's good to see you again. I've been meaning to think you for the case you helped me deal with back in the Unova region," Shiva said approaching Teransu and shaking his hand.

"Oh, I remember you! You're the guy that got me eliminated from Kalos League! Buddy, you'd better prepare yourself for a world of hurt," Vaughn said pointing aggressively at Teransu.

"Interesting. Teransu, you know your Rock-Types can't beat my Grass-Types, so I don't see why you even bothered to come," Dustin said with a clear smile on his face.

"I promise that things won't go the same why they did back in Johto Region," Teransu said looking him in the eyes with confidence.

With the trainers being the center of attention. A human woman with cute short white hair and tan skin, dressed in professional attire, and wearing glasses emerged from the College's doors holding an advanced looking tablet.

"Greetings trainers, my name Mira, I am the assistant principal her at the Pokemon Battle College," she said bowing quickly.

The four trainers all bowed in respect.

~Teranus's POV~

"Please, come with me, we a few very important topics to discuss about your stay for the duration of Trainer's week," she said adjusting her glasses and leading us inside.

As we entered, I began looking around for Snow while following the assistant principal.

I had no luck finding him, but I did notice what looked like Sylph and Lola entering into the infirmary.

As we were walking through the halls, we all noticed the dumbfounded faces of the Pokemon here. I'm pretty sure it was their first time seeing actually humans in person.

(Wait, but how can that be when the assistant principal is a human herself? Hmm, I guess she just doesn't get out much.)

Eventually we made it to a door labeled: "Main Office."

As we entered, we quickly made our way to room that was clearly the principal's office.

(I wonder who the principal could be? Will they be Human or Pokemon? The suspense is killing me.) I thought looking down at Lykaios who appeared just as curious as me.

Soon stepping into the office we found a chair turned towards a large window looking out onto the region.

"Ahem, principal, we have some more early arrivals," Mira said soon stepping aside.

As she did, the chair slowly began to turn and reveal a rather pink Pokemon.

When the principal revealed itself completely, all our mouths dropped in shock and confusion!

The principal seemed to laugh at this for a moment, all before becoming more serious and setting ground rules for us all.

Meanwhile in the infirmary. Lola is seen speaking with Sylph.

"... Sylph, how did you even get yourself into that kind of battle," Lola asked watching as Head nurse Bliss finished bandaging Sylph's wounds.

"Funny story actually. I got into that battle by defendin' Nubis," Sylph said smiling as he did.

"Honestly, my nephew definitely picked a fine one," Lola said exhaling.

Within seconds of that Nurse Bliss least the room.

"That for you're dealing with was definitely possessed. You know that right," Lola asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah. It suddenly did a one-eighty on me while we were battlin'. Lola, did y'all ever figure out what's causin' all this," Sylph asked.

"Well, we believe we do, but aren't exactly sure yet," Lola said.

It was then that the Infirmary room door began to open, and from it, a familiar face emerged.

"Oh! Teransu, I thought you'd be making an appearance tomorrow," Lola said visibly shocked.

Teransu soon fully entered with Lykaios at his side.

"Yeah, that was the plan, but I changed my mind the moment Lykaios noticed some strange energy nearby," I said crossing my arms.

"That could've been from the battle I had," Sylph said attempting to stand.

"Careful, it doesn't look like all your wounds have healed yet. Here, use this, and give this to Anubis. I'm sure he hasn't fully recovered yet either. I hoping that will help him," Teransu said reaching into his messenger bag and grabbing a Max potion for Sylph and a Full Heal for Anubis.

"You're always so prepared Teransu. I wish some of my students would be that resourceful," Lola said giggling a bit.

"Teransu, we can't stick around. We need to find Snow," Lykaios said looking up towards Teransu.

"Oh, you're right. Let's go look for him now. Lola, if you wanna talk you know how to reach me. Sylph, I'll speak with you later, also, tell Anubis, I'm one step closer to catching him," I said laughing as I left the room with Lykaios.

Sylph seemed to stand there holding the items I gave him with an awkward expression.

"Lola, is he seriously about catchin' Nubis," Sylph asked.

"That's a good question," Lola said giggling as she left the room. Implying that she knows something about that.

(Hold up, she didn't even answer the question.) Sylph thought soon leaving the infirmary and heading back to his dorm to treat Anubis with the Full Heal, and speak with Sphinx a bit more.

Meanwhile, I was seen walking down the hall following Lykaios who was tracking Snow. Oddly enough, as we were walking nearly every Pokemon we passed had stopped and gasped in some way, shape, or form.

"Lykaios, for once, I think I'm actually a bit uncomfortable," I said trying my best to whisper to him.

"Shut up, Teransu," Lykaios said casually.

"Geez buddy, what's with the cruelty today? Did I do something to piss you off," I asked in a winney voice. But, that only seemed to piss him off more.

Lykaios didn't respond to that, he just kept walking until we reached what looked like a massive cafeteria.

"He's there," Lykaios said using his claw to point in Snow's direction.

Following his paw I noticed him in the distance. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to notice me, so I guess I'll have to make my way through to him… Or, I could make Lykaios do it.

It was then that I glanced over towards Lykaios with smirk.

"Don't even think about making me get him," Lykaios said in clear frustration.

"Fine, fine, I'll go…," I said taking a deep breath and beginning to head towards him.

Meanwhile at whatever table Snow is sitting at, he appears to be chatting with a Gothorita and a Reuniclus.

"Snow, how long are you planning to be mad at Lycan and Tiger," Shilo, the Gothorita asked.

"Until I get my revenge! Our trainer told us to stay together not matter what, but they just up and left me," Snow said visibly upset.

"This is the first time you've talked about your trainer. What's this person like-," Psyche, the Reuniclus said suddenly stopping in realization of human behind Snow.

"Well, I'm probably the nicest human you'll ever meet, but my training methods can be a bit cruel, right Snow" I said laughing as I hugged Snow from behind.

"T-Teransu?! Snow yelled suddenly turning around in his seat and hugging me tightly.

As he did, not only were his friends wearing dumbfounded faces, but the Pokemon around them were too.

It was then that I grew nervous.

"You?! What in the world are you doing here, Teransu," Someone suddenly said from across the room.

(Oh shit. That voice is that Nol?!) I thought realising Snow from my hug and looking towards the entrance only to find that it was him!

"Nol Kukui Cryier, I don't believe it. What brings my loser of a rival to this region," I said watching the Pokemon in the cafeteria cleared a walkway between us.

"Teransu Latiselec. I'll admit, how I got here, I don't know. But, I do know that it'd be wrong of me not to battle you! So, come at me, Pokemon Breeder, I, Nol K. Cryier, blood relative of Professor Kukui challenge you to a Pokemon battle," Nol said pointing at me dramatically.

I simply smirked.

"Snow, your fight with Lycan and Tiger will have to be later. Right now, let's deal with our rival and his legendary Team Yaoi," I said watching as Snow leaped from his seat in front of me.

Soon, the Assistant Principal was seen stepping between us.

"Trainer's week is already a big hit. Trainer's the official tournament doesn't start until tomorrow. Still, it doesn't help to show my students the strength of Human and Pokemon bonding. Please, if you would, follow me into the Battle Arena! Students, please come spectate this magnificent event. It will prove to be a once in a lifetime experience," Mira said beginning to lead us out the cafeteria and into the Battle Arena with a ridiculously large amount of Pokemon following behind us.

"Teransu, I didn't expect Nol to be here," Lykaios said.

"Yeah, neither did I," I said casually.

"Nol's gonna be in a world of hurt after this battle," Snow said cheering next to me.

Within the next few minutes, we arrived at this amazing battle arena and we're set up to battle on the Normal Field. In addition to that, it felt like the whole school was watching us.

As I looked around from my side of the field, I noticed Anubis and Sylph approach me from the bleachers.

"Teransu, what the heck man, you'd didn't have to show up here and make such a big ruckus," Anubis said yelling.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but my rival suddenly made an appearance and I had to battle him," I said nervously rubbing my head.

"Nubis, isn't that Rinn," Sylph said pointing to a Shiny Zoroark on Nol's side of the field.

"What the what?! That is Rinn," Anubis said yelling in shock.

Meanwhile on Nol's side of the arena, he's seen chatting with Rinn.

"I didn't expect Anubis to know any Humans," Rinn said sounding a bit surprised.

"Expect the unexpected. You're friend is a friend of my rival since childhood," Nol said reaching in his pocket and grabbing a PokeBall.

"In that case, don't take it easy on him," Rinn said watching as the Mira approached the field.

"Rinn, Anubis, and Sylph, please exit the battlefield if you're not participating in the battle," Mira said adjusting her glasses as she did.

"You go too Snow. Lycan and Tiger are in their balls right now. I'll make sure you chat with them later," I said sending Snow into the bleachers.

The Anubis, Rinn, and Sylph quickly nodded and began to walk back toward the bleachers. Where they seemed to sit with friends.

"Anubis, That Trainer you were with smells familiar," Zephyr said visibly curious.

"Really? Well, he has had a lot of involvement in our family, so I shouldn't be too surprised that you recognize his scent," Anubis said.

"Zephyr, are your nose and memory ever sync," Blaze asked nuzzling Zephyr's fur with his nose.

"Shut up before I give you more than just my dick tonight," Zephyr said glaring at Blaze while he smiled.

"Is it wrong that I actually like this version of Zephyr more," Rinn said laughing.

"Rinn, we need to walk afterwards," Drago said looking Rinn in the eyes.

"Fine, fine," Rinn said smiling as he crossed his arms and started to focus on the soon to begin battle.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Teransu is seen speaking with Lykaios.

"Teransu, I'm sure Team Yaoi has changed since the last time we battled them. He'll have the advantage considering you really only use Rock-Types… And, Omega," Lykaios said.

"Don't worry Lykaios, I got this," I said reaching in my pocket and grabbing a Heavy Ball and pointing it towards Nol.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon Battle. Nol Kukui Cryier are you ready," Mira asked yelling in an announcer's voice.

"Yeah," Nol said holding his PokeBall pointing me.

"Teransu Latiselec, are you ready," Mira said yelling in an announcer's voice.

"Ready," I said excitedly!

"Then let the battle, begin," Mira yelled!

As she did me and Nol immediately threw our PokeBalls!

"Go Seraph! Let's send Teransu and his Rock-Types flying," Nol said just as a lightweight looking Lucario emerged from his PokeBall.

"Zelos, let's put an end to this loser," I said watching as my tanky Rhyperior emerged from his Heavy Ball and roaring!

"Don't give it any rest time, Seraph! Use Double Team then Extreme Speed," Nol said.

As he did, his Lucario immediately made copies of itself and began to attack Zelos from multiple directions.

Unfortunately for him, Zelos didn't appear to be taking any damage.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Nol. Zelos, Rock Polish," I yelled!

In that instant, the rocks on Zelos's body began to shine.

"We can't let him do it again," Nol yelled.

It was then that his Lucario began to charge a bright looking flash cannon, within seconds Seraph launched the attack and hit Zelos, head on! But, Seraph was shocked to find that Zelos had used protect!

"That's so not fair," Seraph said.

"An opening, go," I yelled!

In that moment, Zelos rushed to Seraph with a fist full of fire! Seraph and Nol's eyes widened as the Zelos punched Seraph hard in the face and sent him flying past Nol unable to battle.

With that, Redux blew the flames off his fist and began walking back towards me.

"You did amazing Redux, do you wanna give someone else a turn," I said watching as Redux nodded.

"Alrighty. Return, Zelos," I said sending him back into his heavy Ball and pulling out a Love Ball.

"Damn it, Nol needs me. I said a better chance against those Rock-Types than any of those losers do," Rinn said quickly standing from the bleachers and running to Nol.

"Huh? What's Rinn think he's doing," Anubis asked a bit clueless.

"Isn't it obviously, Nubis, Rinn's made a bond with that Trainer. I think that's why he suddenly up and moved like that," Sylph said squinting.

"I see now," Anubis said mumbling a bit.

Meanwhile on Nol's side of the field. He's seen returning Seraph.

"Battle one goes to Teransu and Zelos, round two begins- Rinn, what are you doing," Mira asked.

"I'm battling with Nol! Nol, use me in this next battle," Rinn said beginning to stand in front of Nol.

"Nol, are you okay with this," Mira asked adjusting her glasses.

"Thanks Rinn, I'll use you, but you're gonna have to make it up to Solarize for taking it's spot," Nol said smiling.

"It's whatever, that bug will be just fine," Rinn said entering into a fighting stance.

"Mira, if you would mind, I'd like to ask a student of yours to be my partner for the rest of this battle," I said looking at Mira with a smile.

"Understood, please be quick about it," she said adjusting her glasses once more.

"Lykaios, you know who to go grab," I said watching as Lykaios immediately ran off to the bleachers.

Meanwhile at the bleachers, Lykaios is seen leaping up towards Anubis!

"Teransu needs your help," Lykaios said towards Anubis.

Anubis appeared a bit caught off guard by this.

"N-No way, he's a strong trainer, he can handle this," Anubis said crossing his arms and looking away.

"Anubis, we don't have time for this. Just help him this one time and I promise he won't bother you again while he's here," Lykaios said looking Anubis in the eyes with seriousness.

(Hmph, why should even help the guy trying to catch me? I mean, he's really strong as he is, he doesn't need my help or anything.) Anubis thought.

"Nubis, just go. You know ya' want to," Sylph said forcing Anubis up.

It was then that Anubis looking towards me on the battlefield and saw that I was smiling at him.

"Come on," I said hoping he'd read my lips.

"Fine! Just this once you jerk," Anubis leaping from the beachers with Lykaios and heading back towards me.

As he did, the crowd cheered him on.

"Thank, Anubis," I said watching as he took his fighting stance in front of me.

"Shut it, I only came because Sylph told me to," Anubis said blushing brightly.

I laughed at the sight of this.

"Yeah, okay," I said quickly preparing myself.

"Let the second round, begin," Mira said yelling!

"Rinn, shut him down," Nol yelled.

"Right," Rinn said rushing at Anubis using Fury Swipes!

Coming into close contact, Rinn violently began to scratch at Anubis, but had difficulty landing a hit on him.

"What's with this, why can't I hit you," Rinn said becoming irritated.

"It's simple really. It's because I'm stronger than you, Rinn," Anubis said suddenly tripping him and kicking him back towards Nol.

"Nice shot," I said watching as Rinn threw his claw into the ground to slow his knock back.

"You okay," Nol asked.

"Yeah, I'm just playing with him. Are you almost ready," Rinn asked looking back at his trainer.

"Yep, first things first, let's flinch him," Nol said smirking.

Rinn immediately smirked in excitement.

"Anubis, I don't like the faces there making, be careful," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Anubis said putting up a guard.

It was in that moment that Rinn dashed at Anubis using Agility! This caught Anubis off guard!

"Now," Nol yelled!

"Dark Pulse," Rinn said suddenly sending out a massive close ranged pulse of Dark energy!

From the sheer surprise of the attack, Anubis flinched and wasn't able to move!

(No, Anubis is vulnerable!) I thought in panic.

"Rinn, retreat! Go, burn all our enemies away, Blaster," Nol suddenly said throwing out his strongest Pokemon! Blaster, The Charizard, bearing a blue Charizardite!

"Anubis, you have to move now," I yelled watching as Anubis struggled to stand!

It's then that Nol's KeyStone began to glow!

Anubis's eyes widened in shock!

"Teransu, are they about to Mega Everything," Anubis said watching in awe.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, our bond isn't strong enough to trigger Mega Evolution," I said clenching my fist.

It was then at Anubis began to stand smiling.

"That's fine, did you forget that I can Mega Evolve without your help…. You know, I'm getting really excited over this, are your battles always this fun," Anubis asked beginning to glow with a rainbow light!

"Yeah," I said watching as both Blaster and Anubis underwent Mega Evolution!

As they did a massive amount of energy was created!

Then, within seconds, the light of evolution broke and the two of them appeared as two powerful mega evolved Pokemon!

Blaster was seen with shining black scales and beautiful bright blue flames, while Anubis appeared with intimidating markings and radiating with immense aura!

"Teransu, you never fail to impress me," Nol said loosening his shirt a bit.

"Thank, but I can't take the honor here, this is all due to my partner, Anubis," I said.

"Nol, quit wasting time," Blaster said beginning to fly.

"Right! Blaster finish him in one shot! Use Fire Blast," Nol yelled!

"Anubis, show them your power! Use Focus Blast," I yelled!

In that instant, both Anubis and Blaster began to charge their attacks! The energy required for them was on a whole nother level! The wind picked up in the area and swirled around Anubis, while an immense amount of heat was being concentrated on Blaster.

It was then that even the that even the assistant principal stepped back and braced her herself.

"Take this," Blaster and Anubis said yelling as they laughed their overcharged and overpowered attacks at each other!

The second the two attacks met, they created so much force that everyone in the area had difficulty keeping their balance!

"I won't lose here! I have so many things to accomplish, before I can even allow myself to rest! Blaster, this is where you-,"

"Lose! I don't care about you goals! You're just another Pokemon I'll defeat! The power between you and me are on completely different levels! You'll need to be a lot stronger than this if you ever hope to bet me you worm," Blaster said suddenly interrupting Anubis!

"Blaster end it," Nol yelled!

As Nol says this, Blaster roars causing the flames on his Massive Fire Blaster to change blue and quickly push Anubis's attack back!

Anubis's eyes widened in dumbfound shock as his paws dropped and was engulfed in the attack!

"Nubis," Sylph said yelling from the bleachers in clear pain of seeing his mate shut down.

A second of absolute silence passed. But then, after that second was over, a massive explosion was seen and heard! Within, Anubis was seeing in his normal form flying backwards towards me all burnt up and unable to move!

I immediately jumped to catch him, but as I did the force knocked me back and caused me to roll a bit while catching him. In pain of it all I looked at Anubis and found that he was in a really bad condition.

"Anubis… I'll win this battle for you. I promise," I said hugging him for a second. It was then that Lykaios and the school nurse approached me.

"Are you still able to battle," she asked.

I nodded and stood holding Anubis, only to quickly place him on the stretcher the nurse's assistants brought with them.

"Teransu, calm down, you're way to angry about this," Lykaios said watching as it headed back to my side of the field.

The second I arrived, I found Blaster smirking a bit overly hard!

"You pay for that, Blaster," I yelled immediately grabbing the strongest Pokemon I second strongest Pokemon I had on me!

"You're not listening to me," Lykaios said walking up behind me.

"Later, Lykaios, right now, I want revenge for Anubis," I said holding out my Dusk Ball towards Blaster.

It was then that Lykaios noticed the Master ball in my bag begin feeding off my feeling for revenge.

(I can't let him continue this way. If he does Omega is gonna overwhelm him.)

"Go Redux," I yelled throwing out my bulky Tyranitar's Dusk Ball!

He immediately emerged roaring at Blaster.

But, in that same moment he noticed something wrong with me and turned to look at me for a moment.

"Lykaios, bite him," Redux said.

With that Lykaios immediately bit my leg to snap me out of it!

"Ow, that really hurt! Lykaios why would you do that," I said rubbing my leg.

It was then that Lykaios noticed that I had returned to normal.

(Finally.) Lykaios thought.

Soon Redux turned towards Blaster and narrowed his eyes.

"You must have really did something bad to push Teransu to the edge like that, Blaster," Redux said.

"Shut up and fight me," Blaster said roaring!

"Blaster is just as violent as always. Redux, let's send him flying back at Nol," I said smiling with Redux.

As I did my KeyStone and Redux's Tyranitarite began to glow brightly!

It was then that streaks of light emerged from both me and Redux and quickly merged synchronizing me and Redux!

"Alright, let's begin redux," I yelled! In that instant, a raging Sandstorm appeared and made it difficult for Blaster to see!

"Damn, Blaster won't be able to attack in this," Nol said covering his eyes a bit.

"Damn it, where is he," Blaster said begin to shoot flames at random.

"Sand Tomb," Redux said creating a vortex of sand inside the sandstorm around Blaster!

"This doesn't look good for Blaster," said barely able to see!

"Now finish it, Hyper Beam," I yelled!

In that instant, Blaster began to see a bright light in the distance of the sand. By the time he figured out what it was, the attack violent collided with him and created an explosion so big it literally canceled the sandstorm and sent Blaster flying past Nol no longer able to battle!

"Damn it! I'll beat that bastard one day," Blaster said quickly passing out and being returned by Nol.

"Rinn, you're all I have left. Just hold out as long as you can," Nol said watching as Rinn jumped onto the battlefield.

"Redux, you did amazing, thank for helping me avenge Anubis," I said taking out his Dusk Ball.

"You're welcome, but you almost lost you self to Omega's power. You need be more mindful of that," Redux said approaching me.

"I understand, you get some rest," I said returning him to his Dusk Ball and taking out Nexus's PokeBall.

"Nol, it's a shame you don't know when to give up," I said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but coming from you I don't want to hear it," Nol said.

"Fine, fine, don't hear, feel it through the connection of me and Nexus," I said throwing out Nexus my overly bulky Tyrantrum wearing a Choice Scarf.

"Oh, now that's an interesting item. The Choice Scarf drastically increases a Pokemon's movement speed, but only allows for the use of one attack. I wonder what move will use Teransu," Mira said lightly adjusting her glasses and watching as the final battle began to unravel.

"We'll win this with one hit," I said pointing my finger in the shape of a gun towards Rinn.

"Rinn, get ready," Nol yelled.

With that, Rinn braced himself by using Counter.

"Nexus, Head Smash," I yelled!

In that instant, Nol's eyes widened in fear of what might happen to Rinn!

(No, not that move! His Tyrantrum has the hidden ability Rock Head, meaning it won't even damage itself from attacking! I need to stop this battle now!)

With Nexus beginning to charge it's attack, Nol suddenly ran in front of Rinn and called the match!

"I forfeit the match," Nol yelled!

To Be Continued….


	15. Chapter 15: A New Perspective!

WARNING! AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!

* * *

Chapter 15: A New Perspective?!

Character List:

Anubis The Lucario

Sylph The Greninja

Rinn The Shiny Zoroark

Nexus The Tyrantrum

Zephyr The Luxray

Teransu The Trainer

Nol The Trainer

Mira The Assistant Principal

Lycan The Lycanroc Midnight

Tiger The Lycanroc Midday

Lykaios The Lycanroc Dusk

Snow The Hakamo-o

Elspy The Espeon

? The Gengar

Nearly about to collapse under the immense treat of being crushed by a Tyrantrum. Nol stood bravely in front of his new Pokemon partner Rinn calling the match. He was upset, and nearly heartbroken to how quickly his rival Teransu was capable of making a comeback.

Teransu's Tyrantrum halted its charge mere feet from Nol. As Teransu watched he couldn't help but think that Nol had gone mad. Even so, he knew that their was reason behind him doing so.

As the dust settled between them, Mira, immediately called the match, causing the massive background crowd of Pokemon to cheer loudly. Meanwhile, watching as his Trainer fell to his knees in loud pantings, Rinn, quickly ran to Nol and rubbed his back in concern.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rinn said in clear pain.

Nol laughed in fatigue, and looked Rinn in the eyes with a smile saying that he knows when a battle is a lost one, and that he wouldn't allow Rinn to take on any injuries based on his poor judgement. Moved by this Rinn began to cry and hug Nol.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield, Teransu is seen returning, Nexus, his Tyrantrum to it's PokeBall. "Nol may not be as experienced as me, but he sure knows when to interfere at the worst of times," Teransu thought beginning to approach him with Mira.

Visibly impressed by the outcome and sheer skill of the battle, Mira, congratulated both trainers and volunteered to take them to the nurse's office so they could get healed up along with their Pokemon.

While doing so, Zephyr and Sylph are seeing leaving the others and heading to the nurse's office as well to check up on Anubis. During the battle, he was injured pretty bad. That thought alone kept Sylph on edge throughout the rest of the match.

As time passed, Teransu is seen by Anubis's bedside. He appears to be unconscious still. Teransu couldn't help but look over him in pain of such a amature mistake. He knew that he was caught in the heat of battle and had very little sense of judgement, but even so, he strongly believes that since he's a professional Pokemon Trainer and all, that he should have retreated Anubis. At least that way Anubis wouldn't be in the condition he's in.

It was then that Sylph, followed by Zephyr, entered the room visibly concerned for Anubis. He immediately approached his mates bed side and held his paw.

Within seconds Sylph began to grow angry with Teransu. "You're supposed the be the pro Trainer aren't ya', so did ya' go and let Nubis get hurt like this," Sylph said yelling at Teransu.

Teransu hesitated to speak, but as he did, his Pokemon partner Lykaios spoke for him. Lykaios didn't appear to hold back any words either. He pointed out the fact that all of Teransu's orders during that battle we're intentional, and that he would never put any of his Pokemon in harm's way if he knew that they could handle it.

Lykaios's words seemed to strike Teransu in the heart. " _ **He's right. I wouldn't have called on Anubis's help if I didn't think he couldn't handle it. Man, I gotta stop doubting myself**_ ," Teransu thought beginning to smile.

It was then that Anubis began to awake saying that they're way too loud. As he did Sylph hugged and kissed on his mate.

Zephyr appeared relieved and glad to see that he his close friend was up.

Soon Anubis seemed to smile and sit up from his bed with the help of Sylph. As he eyes began to track Teransu's he seemed to pout a bit.

Teransu laughed and prepared himself for what was about to come. Admitly after, Anubis began to scold Teransu for picking him out of the crowd to battle. Anubis seemed to constantly remind Teransu that he had no interest in becoming a Pokemon of his, but as Anubis yelled this, Teransu just continued laughing saying that no matter what he was going to catch him one way or another.

Anubis sighed in exhaust from having a seemingly pointless conversation with Teransu. It was then that Anubis began to think of how often his words flow straight through Teransu's head. Even so, Anubis still smeed to give Teransu a hug in thanks of allowing him to participate in that awesome battle.

Soon after, Teransu waved the small group of Pokemon off and headed out the room with Lykaios. Immediately after, Teransu released Snow from his PokeBall and had him lead him to the dorm he shares with Lycan and Tiger.

Snow immediately lead the way in sheer excitement. While doing so, Snow seemed to tell his Trainer about all the exciting events to occur while attending the PBC. Many of the stories seemed to fascinate Teransu, while others left him completely speechless with Lykaios.

Moments later they soon arrived at the dorm. Snow quickly opened it and invited his trainer in along with Lykaios.

Teransu appeared a bit shocked upon entering. He was surprised to how much space they had. He also seemed to become a bit salty to the fact the their room had bunk beds and was much bigger than his room back in the Alola region.

It was then that Lykaios reminded him of an issue he had to resolve, involving Tiger and Lycan leaving Snow behind.

Teransu nodded in response and pulled out two Love Balls from his backpack. "Lycan, Tiger, it's talk time," Teransu said warmly as he released the Pokemon in front of him.

Curious to what talk time was, Tiger and Lycan both looked at Teransu dumbfoundedly. But, that soon ended the moment Snow karate chopped them on the head.

It was Super Effective!

Immediately after Snow began to yell at them saying: "I can't believe you morons, just up and left without saying anything to me! Do you have any idea how worried I was about the two of you?!" Snow seemed to cry right after, and hug them both lovingly while he did.

Lycan, attempting to act cool in front of me, attempted to break away from Snow's hug, but was unable to. Snow's strength is fairly… broken. Meanwhile, Tiger seemed to just accept this hug as punishment.

As the minutes grew uncomfortably long, Snow released them stating that he was satisfied now. With that out of the way, Lycan immediately took the opportunity to hug me.

Teransu smiled and accepted his hug. But couldn't help but remind himself of the **Deep** affection that Lycan has for him. It was then that a thought came across Teransu's mind. " _ **Given the opportunity, I'm pretty sure Lycan would want me to mate with him. Geez, I hope that day doesn't come, otherwise he might end up hating me for what I have to say. Hopefully his wet dreams are sustaining him enough**_ ," Teransu thought soon releasing Lycan from the hug.

Then, about a minute later, the aura in the room began to change drastically with a single question asked by Teransu. He seemed to ask about the mysterious Dark Aura going around.

Snow immediately began to speak of a Pokemon named Savir Nutto. He mentioned how it definitely did have an aura similar to Teransu's strongest Pokemon Omega, but simply disappeared after it's battle with Sylph. Snow also seemed to speak about how an Espeon has been looking around for clues like them.

Tiger seemed to pick up on that. He seemed to know this Espeon, but very little on it. He thinks he can get in contact with it if he tried.

It was then that Lycan also mentioned something about the Dark Aura. He said something about a Gengar having the potential of development the aura, as it is currently going through similar states of the other possessed Pokemon.

Immediately Teransu appeared shocked by Lycan's news as it seemed the most worrying.

"Lycan, if you're absolutely sure about this then, go track that Gengar down, but do it secretively. I'm worried that Gengar might have the potential to infect others with the Dark Aura. That could spell devastating news for every student attending this school," Teransu said with a worried expression.

It was then that he told them he needed to go contact Spencer, so he left the three of them in the room alone.

Meanwhile Anubis and Sylph are seen returning to Sylph's dorm. When they arrived Anubis was seen laying back down on Sylph's bed as requested by Sylph.

"Sylph, going to sleep isn't going to be easy," Anubis said watching his mate look the door behind him. Sylph agreed and climbed into bed with him.

Anubis appeared to blush nervously as he did. It was then that Sylph climbed on top of Anubis and kissed his neck lightly. Clearly a nervous mess, Anubis asked what Sylph was up to. Sylph simply responded by saying that he was going to help Anubis sleep. He acknowledged the fact that Anubis was too injured to fuck, so, Sylph decided to slowly kiss his way down Anubis's body.

Anubis hid his face in sheer nervousness and told Sylph he didn't have to do that. Sylph acknowledged this and still continue until he eventually made it to his mate's crouch, where be buried his face, and gave Anubis's balls a good licking.

Moaning in the sudden pleasure Anubis clenched his paws and held Sylph's hand while he attempted to get him hard. Within seconds of that, Anubis's member began to peak from his fur, and as it did, Sylph immediately began to gently lick his top now oozing with pre-ejaculation.

Anubis moaned louder as his member grew and became harder on Sylph's thicc tongue. Anubis suddenly twitched in pleasure to this. As he did Sylph moved his hand from holding Anubis's paw on to his mate's stomach.

With Anubis's cock on full six inch hard mode, Sylph began to take Anubis into his mouth, causing Anubis to grab a nearby pillow and moan into it loudly. Within seconds Sylph began to fondle Anubis's sac while he took all of Anubis into himself.

Nearly gagging, he quickly stopped and followed up by licking his shaft as if it were candy. It was then that Sylph backed off for a moment and climbed back on top of Anubis calling his name softly and removing the pillow from his mate's blush filled face.

Anubis called his mate's name in soft hesitation. Sylph nodded and slowly positioned his entrance on the tip of Anubis's member. It was then that Sylph leaned down and kissed Anubis passionately and soon whispered in his ears how watching him battle the way he did, got him really horny.

Anubis's blush instantly intensified! As if did he turned his head, but was immediately overwhelmed by the feel of Sylph beginning to sit down on Anubis's cock. Luckily for Sylph, Anubis's member was wet enough for Sylph to simply slide down on it. Once completely inside of him, Sylph began to feel Anubis throbbing lightly in him. The pleasure alone caused Sylph to moan in pleasure, and begin sliding forwards and backwards on Anubis crotch.

Stuck in the headed passion of love, Anubis grabbed Sylph's hips and forced him to bounce on his cock. Soon, Sylph began bouncing on his own, so Any is decided to jack him off. Soon grabbing a hold of Sylph's long cock, Anubis began to stroke him.

With the two of them moaning loudly, they both soon found themselves close to cumming! So, Sylph quickly slid off Anubis and laid next to him, kissing him, and jacking himself while Anubis did the same. Within seconds, the two of them blew their loads on each other.

With Anubis three seconds from falling asleep. Sylph kissed him once more and told him he'd see him once he awoke. It was then that Anubis was seen falling dead silent in slumber. Sylph laughed lightly and soon stood from his bed to get himself and cleaned up then Anubis while he slept.

Meanwhile on top of the roof of the PBC an Espeon is seen being approached from behind by a Gengar bearing the Dark Aura?!

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Note:

As you may have noticed, this chapter is not only short, but is in a different perspective of writing. I had decided that it was time to try something a bit different. Please, let me know how you feel about this change, or even the chapter's contents in general. The feedback you give really motivates me to continue the story, so with that, I hope to hear what you all think. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Farewell, loves!


	16. Chapter 16: The Darkness

Chapter 16: The Darkness Was Always Here

Character list:

Ace The Lucario

Anubis The Lucario

Savir The Alolan Ninetails?

Zephyr The Luxray

Sylph The Greninja

Elpsy The Espeon

Bastion The Incineroar

Mantis The Lurantis

Lola The Gardevoir.

? The Darkness

Anubis shot up from his bed next to his mate, Ace, in a sweaty panic.

Ace appeared very handsome and rather bulky Lucario bearing bright red fur.

 _It was just a dream. Thank goodness._

Anubis placed his shaky paw on his racing heart and stated taking slow deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. As he did a thought crossed his mind.

 _Dreams… They're nothing but twisted versions of reality that one's concoice has made. They're dangerous, but can be relaxing. Lucky for me I'm done dreaming._

Anubis examined his room. He noticed that his mate sound asleep next to him and smiled because of it. He rubbed on Ace's head and leaned down to his forehead to kiss him lovingly. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his head and twiched from it.

 _Agh, what was that? It was suddenly there and now it's not. I guess I shouldn't worry about it that much. Afterall, it was minor._

Anubis stood from his bed and headed to the bathroom, but halfway there Ace started to wake and called to him.

"Nubis, how'd you sleep? We did kinda screw each other until we collapsed."

Ace said with a hint of joy in his voice.

A smile soon found its way on Anubis's face, along with a slight red blush in thought of Ace topping him and literally pounding him into submission.

"A-Ace, stop it! You're gonna make me really horny, and I really don't need that before class this morning."

Ace laughed and climbed out of bed to kiss Anubis on the lips.

"Fine, I won't hold you. Go get washed up, and have a good day. I'll catch up with you later."

Afterwards Ace left the room. It didn't take Anubis long to get washed up. He was out of the bathroom in less than five minutes and already in the hallway heading to the cafeteria to get breakfast when he suddenly heard a **familiar** voice call to him.

"Anubis, good morning. You're looking well today. I'm surprised that Ace isn't with you like he normally is."

Savir said with a sly smirk on its face.

Suddenly, Anubis felt a sharp pain in his head. It was almost like something wasn't right with him, but even so, he ignored it and went right along smiling, unaware that Savir was smiling ominously behind him.

Even so, Anubis thought about the pain while he continued.

 _What's with this pain? It's like everytime I try and question something I'm not sure about it appears and hurts me. I'll have to ask Lola about-Agh! Wait?! Who's Lola? If I have any questions I'll just ask . Maybe she can help me figure out what's happening._

Meanwhile at the far end of the hallway, Sylph is around a corner watching Anubis from a distance with Zephyr.

"Damnit, what the hell is going on around here? Where the hell is our other friends, and why is Anubis hanging out with Savir?"

Sylph yelled towards Zephyr. Zephyr shouted telling Sylph to calm down, and that getting angry would only lead to critical mistakes. Sylph agreed and calmed himself. Zephyr started to speak.

"My sense of smell isn't working, that usually only happens when either I'm asleep or sick. And, I'm definitely not sick."

Zephyr said. Zephyr started to walk in the opposite direction of Anubis and lead Sylph away with him.

Confused by this Sylph asked Zephyr what the plan was. Zephyr smirked and just told him to shut up and follow.

Sylph sighed in slight annoyance and did as Zephyr instructed. At the same time Zephyr stated to finalize his plan in his head.

 _If this really is a dream, especially one with what I believe is the real Anubis and Sylph, that means that someone is in control here. We'll find that Pokemon and kick his ass! I won't let anyone get away with stealing my best friend!_

Sylph's eyes shifted to Zephyr. He noticed that he was fired up. He smiled and became relaxed knowing internally that he can trust Zephyr with getting Anubis back with him.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Anubis and Savir were seen approaching a table occupied by four other Pokemon. A Gengar, An Espeon that had his head down, A Lurantis, and even a bulky incineroar.

The two sat and joined into the group's conversation.

Elpsy the Espeon looked up at Anubis in pain and attempted to talk with him, but before he could even mutter a word, the Incineroar named Bastion placed his claw on his head and stopped him.

"Elpsy, you look tired. Did you get enough sleep last night. No, come on then, I'll walk you back to you dorm."

Elpsy couldn't say a thing. The pain from his headache must have been too much for him. He could do anything, but be picked up by Bastion and carried away.

Watching in worry, the Lurantis named Mantis, started to speak.

"Poor Elpsy. I hope he comes to his senses soon. Otherwise, Ace is going to have use that red aura of his to heal him."

 _Red Aura? Has Ace always had that? Agh! Wait? What am I thinking. Of course Ace always had that. That's why his fur is red._

Anubis rubbed his eye in relief of that sharp pain in his head. Dusk the Gengar took notice and asked if he was okay. Anubis smiled and said that he was fine. Dusk smirked to this.

Anubis stood from the table and told his **Friends** that he was heading to class early. But, just as he was turing Ace grabbed him by the hips and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ace?! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me!?"

Anubis said blushing in anger.

Ace smiled and released him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Here, I'll make it up to you by walking you to class."

Ace said. He the pulled Anubis close to him.

Anubis was a bit confused by this. He could get to class just fine. Besides that, he's always known Ace to be more relaxed rather than overprotective of him. Anubis couldn't help but assume that something was up, but the second he did. A sharp pain crossed his head and caused him to flinch in pain.

Ace could be see watching as Anubis flinched. He covered his mouth and smiled briefly in thought.

 _Good, the Dark Aura is starting to take effect. The greater pain Anubis feels the stronger the Dark Aura inside him will become. All I need to do now is dispose of his mate and best friend._

"Okay, I'm ready now. Let's go Ace."

Anubis said. He grabbed Ace's paw and held it lovingly while they started heading to class. When they came into eye distance of Anubis's class, Ace halted and watched as Anubis headed into his class. He then heard two voices behind him and turned slowly to face them.

"So you're Ace. The bastard that trapped us in the dream space and stole my boyfriend from me!"

Sylph yelled!

Ace smirked and turned around to face them both. As he did burning red aura appeared in his paws.

"Sylph, Zephyr, you finally found me. Good job, you both deserve a treat for that."

In a matter of seconds portals opened around Ace and from them emerged: Dusk, Savir, Elpsy, and Bastion. They all appeared ready to fight.

Ace started to laughed at what he believes is Zephyr and Sylph's demise. He quickly stopped when he saw that Zephyr was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?"

He asked.

"Just the fact that your dumbass fell right into my claws. If this is the best you antagonist got, then I feel sorry for you miserable piece of crap!"

Zephyr said.

Sylph quickly disappear using Shadow sneak and kicked Dusk down the hallway. He followed up by stepping on him.

"You're definitely the one that trapped us in here. All I've gotta' do is knock you out and we can all wake up."

Sylph said.

Suddenly, Sylph was grabbed from behind and squeezed tightly by Bastion.

"Funny how the world works. This isn't your topical dream you moron!"

Bastion said.

He immediately threw Sylph to the ground and kneed him in the stomach. He then picked him up and slammed him against a wall.

Sylph appeared shocked by this. He didn't understand how it was even possible for him to feel pain in a dream.

"Looks like you plan backfired Zephyr. You must be feeling really shitty right now."

Ace said.

To Ace's surprise Zephyr was still smiling. It was then that Ace and his crew we're suddenly bound by rings of light from a familiar face exiting the same room Anubis entered.

"Honestly, Zephyr, what would have happened if I didn't get your message. I am a very busy teacher afterall. Lucky for you I'm also a loving Aunt to an amazing nephew."

Lola said emerging from the room.

Ace's eyes widened in shock.

"Damn it, how the hell did you get in here, this space was locked up tight."

Ace yelled.

Lola paid no attention to him. She simply covered his mouth with another ring of light.

"I've already woke Anubis up. Unfortunately, since I don't know any of them I can't report them to the principal. However, if I manage to cross them in the hallways-let's just say that they won't be getting away from me. Zephyr, Sylph, I'll see you both back in reality."

Seconds later, everyone inside the dream space woke up with the exception of Lola who stayed behind to investigate.

"Now to figure out what this place really is."

Lola said.

Beginning to wonder around Lola found herself intrigued by the place she was in. It was beyond the simplification of a dream space, she believed the space could be another dimension, that only drags in the subconsciousness of dreaming people. Even with understanding that, she was confused about something simple.

 _Exactly who or what created this place?_

Lola Immediately stopped walking when she came to the realization that something was watching her. She stood strong and entered a defensive stand. As she did, the hallways around her started to darken as dissipate around her.

Her heart started to race with anxiety and fear. Her surroundings faded to pitch black and the only sound that could be heard was that of her own panicked breathing.

She yelled into the darkness with a shaken voice.

"S-Show yourself!"

And in that moment the darkness spoke back.

"Very well, but my voice itself will infuse darkness into your very being."

Lola swallowed hard and feel to her knees in fear of two large and glowing blue pair of eyes in front of her.

 _T-This aura?! Could this be the source of what's been corrupting the students and staff?!_

Lola thought.

The darkness read her though and started to speak once again in a menacing tone.

"You share a close connection to the herald of this realm."

Lola appeared confused shocked by this.

 _The herald? That relates to a bringer if some sort… and, close to me? It couldn't be talking about Anubis and his special aura?!_

The Darkness narrowed it's gaze on Lola and laughed.

"Yes, Anubis. If not for you, he would have been mine by now. Since you interfered you will take his place as my puppet. He is comfortable around you, that will make corrupting him much easier."

Suddenly, Lola was lifted in the air by an invisible force. She screamed loudly and demanded to be released.

The Darkness laughed at this. And stated that she was in no position to be demanding things.

Slowly, Lola stopped moving and feel to the ground with drained eyes looking into the abyss of darkness.

She started to mutter using the last of her consciousness.

"Anubis… run."

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17: The Fate of All Fools

Chapter 17: The Fate of All Fools…

Character List:

Anubis The Lucario

Sylph The Greninja

Zephyr The Luxray

Lycan The Lycanroc

Tiger The Lycanroc

Snow The Hakamo-o

Lola The Gardevoir

Ace The Lucario

Elipsy The Espeon

Dusk The Gengar

Teransu Latiselec (The Trainer)

Obsidian The Aggron.

A few hours later Anubis, Sylph and Zephyr were seen talking with Teransu in the large dorm he shares with Lycan, Tiger, and Snow.

Teransu appeared to be recapping the situation.

He nodded in understanding and stood from his bed visibly angered.

"You said Lola had went in to get you, but when you went to look for her you couldn't find her, right. That's pretty damn suspicious. I'm positive she's been converted into a minon of the darkness. Tiger, go find Lola, don't leave anything in this school unsearched, and when you find her howl as loudly as you can to signal me. Please, be careful." Teransu said.

"I know, I know." Tiger said smiling. He soon took off in search of her.

Anubis stood and asked if there was anything he could do.

Teransu shook his head and saying that he just wanted Anubis to stay in this room.

Sylph suddenly stood in anger and yelled saying that it was pointless for them to do nothing.

Teransu turned towards Sylph and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"For all we know, any one of you could be infected with the darkness. I'm not about to put Pokemon in harm's way because you feel **useless**! The darkness is like a switch that can be turned on in a matter of seconds. What would happen if that switch turned on while you were looking for them? What would happen if you went into a blood trustly rage like those other Pokemon did? Huh, Sylph? Tell me! What would you do then. Ugh, just stay put." Teransu said.

Teransu then turned towards Lycan and ordered him to make sure they didn't leave. Seconds later he signaled Snow to follow him, and left the room.

"Ugh, this is so stupid. I don't even know the guy and he already pisses me off! Why the hell do ya' even trust a human, Nubis?"

Sylph said visibly irritated.

Zephyr called Sylph and told him to calm down.

"Zephyr is right Sylph. You gotta calm down. Being irrational right now won't help this situation. Besides, my parents and Zephyr's Dad trust Teransu with their lives." Anubis said calmly.

"Teransu knows what he's doing. He's really special after all." Lycan said smirking while he sat in front of the door.

Sylph looked at them and exhaled loudly before he sat down next to Anubis in clear irritation.

Meanwhile, a few minutes later, Lola is seen waking up in her classroom. She appeared to be with Ace and Elipsy.

"Now that we have a powerhouse on our team, capturing other strong Pokemon won't be difficult at all." Elipsy said calmly.

Ace nodded and turned his attention to Lola who started to stand and stretch.

"So this is what the darkness feels like. I must admit, I haven't felt this good in a long time!" Lola said lustfully smirking.

Then, her attention was suddenly grabbed by Tiger who appeared to be entering the class.

(" _How long has he been here?"_ ) Ace thought.

He seemed to have a smile on his face while he walked between Elipsy and Ace.

The two of them looked at him with suspicion.

"Tiger. We're not having class today, sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Can't you see that I'm in the middle of an important conversation."

Lola said calmly looking Tiger in the eyes.

Tiger smirked lightly.

Elipsy noticed this and prepared himself for what might come next.

"Yeah, my mistake. I'll go, but can you do me a favour and check on this new move I learned. I've been practicing it, but I'm sure an expert like you would spot my flaws and help me correct them."

Lola sat back down at her desk and crossed her legs looking towards Tiger.

She then told him to show her the move. As she said this she appeared to be smirking.

And it was in that instant that Tiger smiled and let out a howl so loud that it rumbled the classrooms windows and brought Ace and Elipsy both to their knees in pain.

Meanwhile nearby, Teransu heard the howl and rushed to its source grabbing his Heavy Ball from his pocket and ensuring Snow was with him while he did.

Tiger's howl lasted for about thirty seconds. When it finished Lola clapped and stood smiling.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Just what I'd expect from my best student. However, next time you try to signal your trainer, you should do it more quickly, and less obvious." Lola said menacingly.

"Damnit!" Tiger yelled!

Lola immediately used Telekensis on Tiger and held him in the air choking him.

"I should have acted faster," Elipsy said in anger.

Lola shook her head in disappointment and shattered the classroom's windows! She quickly grabbed the shards of glass with Telekinesis and slowly pushed the shards into Tiger's body!

"True, that troublesome Teransu will be coming at any second now. I suppose I should award him for his Pokemon's loyalty, by killing Tiger here and now."

Tiger gasped and pointlessly struggled against Lola's powers. Slowly the glass started to penetrate major organs in his body and caused him to howl out in pain!

"M-my trainer will save you Lola! He'll make you regret what you're doing. A-and he'll save this world." Tiger said struggling against the pain.

Lola simply laughed and pushed the glass deeper into him.

She then ordered Ace and Elipsy to get by the door. She knew Teransu was close.

Slowly she looked at Tiger and pulled him close to her.

"Goodbye, Tiger. You were such strong student with so much potential. It's a shame things had to turn out this way."

It was then that Lola closed her hand. Tiger's body fell to the ground lifeless and bloody.

"Death is a natural part of life. My master wishes to do the same with anyone who interferes with it's plans." Lola said laughing and turning towards the opening classroom door.

Teransu was seen entering the room, but he was immediately jumped on by Ace. But, Ace was soon pushed off of him by Snow!

Elipsy launched a Shadow Ball at them, but it was deflected by Snow protecting himself and Teransu from anything that would have harmed them.

"Lola, I'll save you-I!" Teransu stopped and feel to his knees shaking a bit.

Snow noticed this and trained to help him up, but Teransu wouldn't move. Snow jumped in front of him and tried to grab his attention, but he was unable to.

Slowly Snow looked to where Teransu was looking and gasped! Snow's eyes filled with tears and he fell to his knees punching the ground violently!

"You're so weak, Teransu. You call yourself a trainer, yet you sit there speechless to the sight of your dead companion. I'll admit, he was very strong and extremely smart, however, as you can see, he's dead now. Still, you did do an amazing job at training him. I envy you, Teransu." Lola said approaching him.

Ace stepped next to Teransu and summoned a red sword of Aura and pointed it Teransu's neck.

It was then that Teransu started hear a voice in his head.

(" _Teransu, you can't forget about our mission. You're a ? after all, death and tragedy are normal for the type of stuff we do. Listen, I'm your partner, you need to let me fight with you._ ")

Teransu soon stood and pushed Ace's sword away from his neck using a **Golden** **Chain** that only appeared for a nanosecond.

He clenched the Heavy Ball in his hand and threw it towards Lola!

(" _I'm sorry, ?, But as a ?, I must play by the rules of this reality. I'll avenge Tiger, I swear his death won't be forsaken!_ ")

"Go Obsidian! Let's save them from this monster!"

Suddenly, from the Heavy Ball an extremely heavy Aggron was seen appearing in front of Lola. He seemed to be wearing an Aggronite.

Teransu soon turned towards Snow and helped him stand. He kneeled and wiped Snow's tears.

"We can cry later. Right now, I need you to fight. Do me a favour and removed the Everstone I gave you. I think it's time you finished your training." Teransu said looking his Pokemon in the eyes and smiling.

Snow nodded and grabbed the Everstone hidden in one of his large scales.

In that instant, Snow started to glow brightly with the light of evolution! Within a matter of seconds he appeared to be a bulky Kommo-o.

Teransu stood and stared at Lola with a raging passion.

"Obsidian, Heavy slam! Snow, finished Elipsy and Ace with Clanging Scales!"

In a matter of seconds Lola and both Ace and Elipsy were seen unconscious.

Teransu immediately sprinted to Tiger's body and returned it to the pokeball to preserve it. He seemed to yell in sheer pain of witnessing his Pokemon's lifeless body.

Snow and Obsidian approached and comforted him. But, Teransu knew this was no time for that. He stood and grabbed his Master Ball from his backpack.

"I can't hate Lola for what she did while she was under the influence of the darkness. Still, my relationship with her won't be the same. Hey, **?G?** , It's your turn remove the darkness from this Pokemon." Teransu said taping the ball on Lola's head.

As he did. The ball should be seen draining the darkness completely from Lola.

Teransu turned towards the other two but realized that a Gengar was dragging their bodies away using Phantom Force?!

To Be continued!


	18. Chapter 18: The Calm Before The Storm!

Chapter 18: The Calm Before The Storm?!

Character List:

Teransu Latiselec The Pokemon Trainer

Lykaios The Lycanroc Dusk

Lycan The Lycanroc Midnight

Snow The Kommo-o

Anubis The Lucario

Sylph The Greninja

Zephyr The Luxray

Lola The Gardevoir

Spencer The Lucario

Ace The Lucario

Mantis The Lurantis

Bastion The Incineroar

Dusk The Gengar

Elipsy The Espeon

Savir The Ninetails

A few minutes later Teransu was seen entering his dorm with an evolved Snow walking in slowly behind him.

They both wore depressed expressions on their faces.

Anubis and Lycan were the first who took notice of that.

"Teransu, what happened? Did you do what you needed to do?" Anubis asked.

Teransu hesitated to answer. But when he did, he said that he was successful in saving Lola, and that after she repaired the damage to her classroom, before she teleported away somewhere. Still, even after saying all that, Teransu still seemed visibly upset.

Anubis sighed in relief. But at the same time he felt concerned for Teransu.

It was then that Lycan approached Teransu who was now sitting on the bed with his head down.

"Anubis, Sylph, and Zephyr, you guys are free to go now. Don't worry about the darkness right now. It won't be doing anything for the next few hours." Teransu said softly.

Zephyr immediately left pulling dumbfounded and clueless Sylph with him. However, Anubis stayed and stared at Teransu with a worried expression.

Teransu noticed him and asked him to leave once again. Even so, Anubis shook his head and stood firm.

Newly evolved Snow grew upset with Anubis not listening to his trainer. So he appeared him as if he were going to throw him out.

"Something clearly happened. I'm not leaving until you tell me-."

Before Anubis could finish his sentence. Lykaios appeared from out of his Pokeball with Red eyes and violently growling at Anubis.

"My Trainer said leave! That means get the fuck out!" Lykaios yelled.

Anubis signed and left the room soon after. The second he did, Teransu held Lycan and started to cry apologizing to Lykaios and Lycan.

Lykaios looked at his trainer and closed his eyes In pain of losing his younger brother.

Lycan's smirk quickly dropped as he asked where his big brother Tiger was.

Teransu took a deep breath and tightened his grip around Lycan.

"Lycan… Your big brother Tiger is… Dead. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect him… I-I've failed as his trainer! I'm so sorry Lycan." Teransu said crying into his fur.

Lyca suddenly broke out into a cold sweat. Immediately followed by large tears that rolled down on his face. He howled in pain and held his trainer as tightly as he did.

Meanwhile, Anubis was seen just outside the door listening. He fell backwards onto the door and covered his face in his arms crying.

 _("Tiger got killed by those bastards chasing after me! I can't help but feel at fault for all this. Damnit! I'll get revenge for Tiger I swear I will!")_

Anubis stood and wiped his tears. As he started to walk away from the door, he heard Teransu from inside the room tell Lykaios to not be reckless.

Assuming that Lykaios was about to exit, Anubis quickly stepped to the side to hide. Moments later, Lykaios exited the room and immediately noticed Anubis.

"Despite my trainer and I telling you to leave, you still decided to stick around and eavesdrop, didn't you, Anubis."

Lykaios said spotting him attempting to sneak way.

Anubis turned around and watched as the red-eyed wolf approached him.

"You've got less than a second to explain why the hell you're still here!" Lykaios yelled!

Anubis looked down for a second and placed his paw on his chest in concern.

"I only stayed because I knew something bad had happened… I wanted to know what that was so that I could help out somehow. Now that I know that your brother was killed, I wanted to get revenge on the Pokemon that killed him." Anubis said.

Lykaios looked at him with heightened anger and growled.

"Do you even realize who killed him you moron! You don't do you, because if you did you wouldn't be so sure of yourself. The Pokemon that killed my brother was your own aunt Lola!"

Lykaios said walking past Anubis. Anubis's face was dumbstruck with disbelief.

He quickly turned around towards Lykaios and yelled that he was lying.

Lykaios continued heading in the direction he was without payi g attention to Anubis. He simply kept walking, saying that it was Anubis's choice to believe him or not. He even said that he didn't have time to waste with him.

In hopes that what Lykaios said wasn't true. Anubis rushed to his room, grabbed his tablet and called home.

Waiting with anticipation for about five minutes Anubis's father answered the phone, immediately he was bombarded by questions from Anubis.

Becoming overwhelmed by it all, Spencer calmed him.

"Son, you have to calm down if you want me to understand you. Also, now's a bit of a bad time." Spencer said looking away from the camera.

"A bad time… Is this about Lola?" Anubis asked concerningly.

His father looked at him through the camera with suspicion and asked how he knew that this was about Lola.

Before Anubis could speak his father stopped him. As it would be too dangerous for them to talk about this over the phone. Moments later, Spencer exhaled loudly and told Anubis that he was coming to pick him up.

"It's becoming far too dangerous for you, Sylph, and Zephyr to continue your studies. Go tell them what I said. I'll be there to pick y'all early tomorrow morning." Spencer said.

"Wait?! Dad, that's not right, you can't. Yeah, it's dangerous but we can't just leave and let other Pokemon get hurt-!" Anubis said.

But, before he could finish Spencer raised his voice and told Anubis to shut up and get a grasp of the situation!

"We're dealing with a force that you don't understand son. I'm not about to let my son, his mate, or my bestfriend's son die! Anubis, I'm only doing this because I love you… I'll talk to you later." Spencer said ending the call.

Anubis turned off his tablet and slammed his head on his bed crying.

(" _Dammit! Now I know how Sylph felt earlier!_ _This feeling of uselessness is horrible! It's the worst! I wanna save people, but I can't because I'm just too weak!")_

Suddenly! Anubis could feel his heart starting to race. At the same time he could hear a voice in his head that sounded just like him?!

It said that he was useless and pathetic. It seemed to mock the fact that Anubis could do nothing when it came to protecting someone.

Anubis didn't want to believe it, but slowly he started to accept the other him's words. As he did, Anubis started to break emotionally. The more he did, the stronger the darkness became within him.

Slowly, the voice in his head started to multiple rapidly. It got to the point of where Anubis grabbed his head and cried out in pain.

Meanwhile, Lykaios was seen knocking on Sylph's room door with his paw.

Sylph answered within moments and noticed Lykaios. His eyes narrowed at the wolf in disinterest.

"Lykaios? What do you want?" Sylph asked.

"I'm here for you. Teransu has a strong suspicion that the darkness has infected Anubis. He thinks you to get it out of him, as you're the only one that can do that." Lykaios said.

As he did, Sylph told him to say no more and he rushed to Anubis's room. Lykaios followed him closely.

"Sylph, there's one more thing you need to know. Fighting a possessed Anubis will without a doubt be the hardest thing you've

Meanwhile on the rooftop of the school. Ace is seen looking off the building and towards a mountain top covered in stormy clouds.

"Our master is growing impatient. He's saying that since we failed to keep control of Lola, we'll have to deal with Teransu another way. Bastion and Mantis, since we don't have much time it'll be up to the two of you to deal with Teransu. In the meantime, Dusk, Savir, and Elipsy will use there abilities to speed up things with Anubis." Ace said turning towards the others.

"Fine, but what will you do Ace?" Mantis asked crossing her arms.

Ace simply smirked and said that his master had a special task for him.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19: The Light shines Brightly!

Chapter 19: The Lights In The Sky Are Stars?!

"The Darkness Lives In All Places, And In All Things. You Can Trap It, Even Try To Tame It, But Somehow, The Darkness Will Find It's Way." ~The Darkness

Character List:

Teransu Latiselec

Lycan The Lycanroc Midnight

Snow The Kommo-o

Anubis The Lucario

Shadow Anubis

Sylph The Greninja

Lykaios The Lycanroc Dusk

? The Darkness

? The Light

Teransu is seen in his dorm. He's seen standing in front of the window, making a phone call.

He seemed to have a concerned tone in his voice. Towards the end he thanked the person he called and hung up. He then turned towards Snow and Lycan.

"From this moment on things are going to get really dangerous. I'll be watching both your backs, I swear it."

Snow and Lycan both prepared themselves.

"Let's begin." Teransu said.

Meanwhile in Anubis's room. He's seen on the ground tossing and turning on the floor in pain.

Soon Anubis was seen slowing down. His body quickly fell still, nearly lifeless, but before he completely passed out, he called out to his mate with his fainting breath.

Meanwhile deep within Anubis's psyche.

Anubis is seen standing in a black void facing another him?

The other him had darkened fur and bright yellow eyes. He also seemed to be smirking widely.

"Hey, other me." It said.

Anubis suddenly jumped back in a defensive stance.

"Other me? No, I'm the real me. Who the hell are you and how did you get inside my psyche?" Anubis asked.

The other him simply laughed loudly.

"I'm impressed you know about this place. Not many people do." It said.

Anubis remained suspicious and closed his eyes to examine this other him. To his surprise, he found that it radiated with the same Aura as him, but something was very off.

Slowly he opened his eyes and narrowed them quickly on the other him saying that he wasn't him, and that even if he was, something was off about him.

The other him laughed and slowly approached him.

"Anubis, I'm the you that you could be if you accept the darkness within yourself." It said nearly nose to nose with him.

"Darkness? No, that's impossible, I don't have darkness within me." Anubis said sounding worried.

The other him seemed to laugh harder than he did before. He mentioned that everyone has a sliver of darkness within them, and that he was was no exception.

"However, something did happen… The darkness inside of us was heightened by something, and it's because of that, that it's calling to me. It's telling me to suppress you and live the life of darkness that I rightfully deserve!" It said summoning a bone of Aura and winging at Anubis violently.

Anubis dodged quickly and gained a bit of distance. But, as he did, the other him closed the gap between them using extreme speed!

He punched Anubis in the weakest part of his stomach causing him to kneel over in pain in front of him. Now at the mercy of this other him, he grabbed Anubis by his sensory organs and kneed him in the face causing him to fall backwards.

"Damn it, why are you even fighting me? You claim to be the other me, but I wouldn't dare hurt myself." Anubis said slowly standing, only to be kicked back down to his back!

"It's like I said, other me. The darkness helps me make my own decisions, and not be a part of something so weak like yourself!" Shadow Anubis said!

He immediately started to kick Anubis violently while he was down. He was laughing as he did.

Shadow Anubis stopped for a moment. He soon summoned an axe made of Aura and aimed it at Anubis's neck.

Anubis, injured as he was, merely looked at him with blurred vision. In that instant, the axe came down, but was shattered suddenly!?

Anubis's eyes widened as he noticed Sylph had arrived.

Sylph kicked Shadow Anubis away and grabbed Anubis.

"Are you alright?" Sylph asked.

Anubis smiled and nodded. But that was followed by Anubis yelling: "watch out," to Sylph.

Sylph quickly jumped in the air and landed somewhere with a bit of distance between them and the shadow.

"Nubis, Lykaios told me that ya' were infected with the darkness. He said that Teransu believes it happened in that dream space we got trapped in." Sylph said, helping Anubis stand.

"You're kidding… But, Y-you might have a point. Fine, how am I supposed to get it out of me?" Anubis asked watching as the shadow started to run towards them with a twisted smirk on its face.

"He said that ya' gotta' make peace with it. Use that special Aura ya' have. Listen, I can't stay here long, but ya' gotta' know that I'm just outside here holdin' as tightly as possible. I love ya' Nubis. Now, use your power and dispel the darkness from within ya'." Sylph said suddenly fading from Anubis's psyche.

Anubis smiled and grabbed the weapon his shadow was using to attack him and shattered it.

The shadow's smirk quickly turned into anger.

"What the hell has gotten into you?! I was three seconds from ending you a few moments ago! It's always, Sylph isn't it?! You always think about him when you're not feeling well! It's always him who brings you up! It's because of him, he's stopping the darkness from engulfing you! Damnit, Anubis, just let me have this! I want to see this world suffer for the crimes it has done! Why won't you let me have this!?" The shadow yelled!

Anubis exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. When he next opened them, they seemed to shine with a Golden light.

"I see, you're not the other me, are you. You're just what the darkness wants me to be. I'm starting to make sense now. You only hate the way things are because you feel as if something did you wrong. What you need to understand is that, doing another wrong won't correct the issue. It solves nothing, and will ultimately only create more hatred and darkness." Anubis said.

Suddenly the shadow smiled and laughed loudly. When it calmed down and started to speak. It's voice became dark and terrifying.

Suddenly, it became completely engulfed in darkness and merged with the surroundings. Soon it reappeared as two large glowing blue eyes.

"That is exactly what I want. A world engulfed in hatred. A world where People and Pokemon are killing each other on the streets for sheer game. I am death incarnate, and I have come to cast judgement on this weak reality. You and that ? Teransu are the only obstacles in my way. One way or another, I will remove the both of you and turn this realm into my plaything, just as I did with Lola."

Anubis stopped for a moment. He slowly looked up at the large glowing blue eyes and smilied.

"From this moment on, I will help Teransu take you and your minons of darkness down. I swear I will defer you and restore your heart to one that only seeks peace!" Anubis said confidentially smiling.

It was then that a powerful pulse of golden energy emerged from Anubis and dispirsed the darkness from his psyche. At the same time the black void turned into what appeared to be a beautiful lake bearing calm water that reflected the clear blue sky above.

Anubis smiled at this and turned away.

As he disappeared, the real other him was seen waving him goodbye.

Soon it stopped and was greeted by a heavenly voice.

"You've done well to push back the darkness. I was right to entrust this power to you, Anubis. Awaken to it, and become transcendent… Save this world and all it has to offer." It said.

The other Anubis nodded and underwent an amazing transformation!

Meanwhile outside in the real world. Anubis slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the smiling face of Sylph, Lykaios, and Teransu who just arrived.

"Nubis, your eyes, and fur, they're changing color!" Sylph said watching in shock as his mate underwent a color change.

Anubis's eyes appeared to be a shining golden color. The blue parts of his fur turned white and the black also turned golden. The fur on his chest appeared to lighten a bit, meanwhile, his spikes shined with a pure white color.

Teransu, Lykaios, and even Sylph appeared dumbfounded. By this, Anubis smiled widely and hugged Sylph tightly!

He stood his own paws and looked Teransu into his eyes.

"Anubis, congratulations. Not only do you defeat the darkness within you, but you unlocked you full potential. That power is only given to one being at a time in a situation that nearly seems impossible to overcome. It's a sign that the world itself is rooting for you." Teransu said looking him in his magnificent eyes.

Anubis giggled and prepared himself to ask Teransu an important question.

"Teransu, I want to to take me with you on your journey to defeat the darkness. I'm sure you'll eventually be leaving this region to pursue it. So, when you do. Take me with you. I wanna save the world along side you." Anubis said smiling widely.

Teransu closed his eyes and took a deep inhale before answering.

"Yeah, we'll protect everyone and everything from this evil. We'll save the world together, Anubis." Teransu said smiling.

"The Light Lives In All Places, And In All Things. You Can Trap It, Even Try To Tame It, But Somehow, The Light Will Find It's Way." ~The Light

To Be Continued...


End file.
